My Spell Is Love
by HopelessTime
Summary: He leaned forward by my face, his hot breath putting tingles and shivers down my skin, and pushed my hair from by my ear. And whispered: "Its because your an witch." Contains Yaoi. Yaoi-Boys x Boys
1. Chapter 1: Dark Nightmares

Into a realm, into a place like no other before. Places as in humans with wings, a lot of hair, fangs, and magic. I was bumping into things that were out of this world, fiction. In through one door and out the next. Jump scares surrounded me. Being pushed into rooms and my clothes being pulled, then just black. I couldn't see anything anymore. It was like being sucked into hole and left in a dark room without any light. Then laughter and laughter and laughter. It was so loud in my head I felt like my mind would explode from the echo it made each time. I-I started...I tried to run away from it all, but the more I ran the from it was the more I felt I was becoming to it. My footsteps grew silent over the noises. It felt as if I was floating into one nightmare and into another. My ears felt as if they were going to bleed out from it. The noises grew too intense for me to handle. I suddenly stopped and fell onto my knees and went into fetal position, covering my ears tightly to try to block out the horrific sounds. I began to sob. I felt the wetness in my eyes start to fall onto this black surface. I wasn't even sure if it was the ground .It was just a big room of nothing. I hoped for anything. Anything to get me out of this hell hole. The noise started to die down and soon over it I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't know if I wanted to take a chance and see what mysterious and terrifying thing was heading towards me. But something in me wanted me to open my eyes because of the position in the atmosphere had turned from dark into neutral. I hesitantly opened my eyes and peeked up through my shaking fingers that still were covering my face. In front of me I saw a hand extended out to me. It didn't appear as anything horrifying or breathtaking. Just a hand. An nice delicate looking males hand. His hand was a bit pale. I removed my cowering hands down further to analyze more of who I was deciding to take hand. I could just see his hand.I couldn't see his face nor his body. What if this was a trick? Just an trick for me to be pulled into another sick and twisted realm. I didn't want to grab his hand, unsure of what he was or what he was capable of doing. But then again I didn't want to be left here cowering on what decision I should of made allowing more things to wrench and terrify me. I decide on what could be the worse thing I could have ever chosen. I hesitantly grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Close to him...I became flustered and almost immediately took a step back. I looked up at his face. To see that I could in fact not see his face. The pitch darkness made it even harder to depict the features of it. Yet, I knew he was looking back at me. The laughing and giggles had disappeared fully and I hadn't even noticed it until then. I couldn't see his face yet I could realize whether he was close to me or not. I began to feel his presence leave. I didn't want to be left there alone. Not in this place. I tried to call out to him but the words wouldn't come out and I stuck my hand out to him while running. But it wasn't working. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I was alone again. I stood there wiping away previous tears and stupidity of even taking his hand if he was just going to leave again. Through the cracks of my fingers I saw some light began to shine in my eyes. It looked a bit orange and yellow-ish. I could see pitch darkness and then a little bit of light. There was no way in hell I was going to just sit there and watch it fade. I began to run towards it. Faster. Faster. I ran with all my might, not wanting what could of been my only hope to escape from this nightmare to fade. I had ran faster than I had ever done before. And before I knew it I felt my self jerk up.

Thank you for reading! More will be up later3-Hopeless


	2. Chapter 2: Still a Love Connection?

I was breathing really heavily and I was soaked in my sweat. I looked around to see that there was no more darkness. Thank heavens. I was in my college dorm room. And there I lay in my sweat and almost about to have an heart attack. I squint my eyes as I looked towards my alarm clock on my wooden dresser. It was nearly time for me to head to my classes. I push my fingers through my wet dark brown hair then I rubbed my eyes, I sighed as I quietly hinted the obvious to myself." I've got to stop having this nightmare". This dream had been a problem ever since my 12th year of high school. And I was now an Sophomore in college. So now it's been about 2/1 years that I've had this dream. This dream appeared in my mind in unspecific orders. It could happen 2 days from now and if it wanted to it could do it again the next day or 10 days from now. And the dream was always the same. Nothing about it changed or switched. Every single thing in that dream happened the exact same way as the last. And I'm pretty sure if I wanted to that I could tell that dream exactly as it was. I remove the damp covers off of my legs trying to regain strength as I stood up and stretched. I walk tiredly over towards the blinds to see people running to their late classes. And I hear, birds chirping and people talking.

I look over my shoulder to see my roommate still sleeping, Archer. As usual I was always the one to wake up first not because I wanted to, but because I was forced to bolt up out of my sleep because of that dream. I don't even know why I keep having this dream. It's so irrelevant to what life I have now. And then there is always that guy that helps me and then just leaves. Who the hell does that? If your going to help. Help through it all. Don't just walk away in the middle of me crying.

I sigh, my fingers still on the blinds, allowing little light to flow in the room. I close my eyes. Was I losing my mind? I found myself thinking more frequently about this than anything. And my grades were starting to reflect that too.

I walk towards my roommates bed while stumbling on things. Archer was a bit messy. Well maybe a lot. His side of the room contained bottles of Tori's sodas, His unwashed clothing, Some books and finished chip bags...honestly I don't think I would be surprised if I saw a raccoon come running through here, my side of the room just had books and-yeah that's mostly it. I manage to get to his mattress despite almost falling over his white sneakers.

"Archer wake up." I said while shaking his arm. He was so stubborn in the morning when I should actually be the stubborn one from not getting rest.

"No stop it Cloud." He began shooing me away with the arm that was half covered and put the quilt further over his head.

"Archer your going to make us both late." I say with a little whine. I hate it when I do that.

"And how would that be making you late?" He muffled from under the covers.

"Because Donnie drives us to the school and he waits for us to get ready- Archer I am not telling you this. You already know why!" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for another smart remark.

"...I'm not going." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"Archer do you have an hangover?"

"No I don't have a hangover. I mean I'm not riding with you guys anymore." He said while switching positions to face away from me.

I had wanted to ask if it was something to deal with Donnie. Archer and Donnie had dated in 10th grade but they went through some complications and had broke up. There was even one point in time where Donnie had started distancing himself from us because Archer hung out with me so much. But in the end Donnie decided that it be best if they were just friends from now on, but Archer still doesn't seem happy with that choice.

"Is it...because of Donnie?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed." No...I-I just wanted to ride with some new friends of mine. Now does that answer all of your questions?"

"No, I don't have time to ask the rest, but I can always ask when I get back." I say with a smile. I go into the bathroom to get ready.

After getting ready I sprint out of bathroom and back over to my bag and books. I turn back to see that Archer didn't move from the position I had last saw him in."Are you sure your gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just don't miss classes because of me. I already told you, I got a ride."

I felt bad for him. I've always wanted to ask Donnie why he did that. Archer was a sweet kid...kinda. I mean he did drink a lot and he did have the mouth of an sailor, and he did smoke every now then, but other than that, a sweet kid. I wanted to bring it up in conversation because Archer deserved answers. He went 2 years after their break-up acting like it was fine. _Archer said he_ was okay with it, but deep down I knew he wasn't and one day he proved my theory _correct. _He started distancing him self away just like Donnie did, so not only did Archer lose an boyfriend, but Donnie lost a friend. And now Archer was distancing himself even farther by not considering him as an acquaintance but now just at some guy that picked up his friend for school.

I zip up my dark blue jacket and pick up my things. I run out of the dormitories and towards the Black Lexus. I wave towards him to apologize in advance to when I would really apologize for _being_ late._ He_ waves back while smiling to assure me that it was fine. _Donnie_ and Archer were the complete opposite. Donnie had manners and Archer didn't have any. _But_ because of those little things it made them as the perfect couple. Because they weren't the same. They're personalities were different. And even though they were both guys. In my dark brown eyes I saw a perfect couple in front of me.

I struggled opening the door because of everything I had in my hands so he leaned over and pushed the door open for me.

"Thanks." I finally managed to say after plopping down softly into the passenger seat.

"No problem." He said looking towards me, smiling at my disorganization." What's this? Your usually so organized."

"I know. I was trying to get Archer out of bed this morning and lost some time." I put my things down on the car floor.

"Oh...Archer's sick today?" He asked while putting the key in ignition.

"Ugh..No he actually...umm got an ride with some friends of his." I avoided looking at him thinking I would blurt out what I really thought. I click my seatbelt on.

"But we usually drive all together."

"I know...He just decided that he would rather ride with some of his other friends for a while." I began fidgeting with my fingers in between my thighs.

"Oh, well...Okay."

He started the engine and began to drive off the dormitory lot and down the street towards the _school_. This was my chance. I had asked once about what happened with the relationship. Donnie told me that he got bored with it, which was totally not like him to say. And Archer told me that the connection wasn't the same. I knew that wasn't the real reason and that deep down they both still had feelings for each _other. _What if Archer still had feelings for him but didn't want to admit them until Donnie said something? I mean when Donnie came out to me about him being bisexual, I was a bit surprised and startled, but what really got me was when I caught him and Archer making out in his dorm. Passionately against the wall. Well after almost passing out they had to help me to a seat. I asked how this started and Archer just had the brightest smile and said it "Just happened.". Donnie just looked at me concerned and told me to "Promise that I'd tell no_ one at _least not right now." I admired their relationship. I mean they had the real _thing. _Why did Donnie break it off?...

"You alright?" He looked over at me and then quickly back _at_ the road.

"Yea, I'm _fine_. Why do you ask?" I looked up coming out of my daydream.

"I mean you are a bit out of it. _Your_ usually complaining about the Professors and how they are horrible at their job."

"Oh I just have been thinking about some things." I started fidgeting with my fingers again.

"And what could that be about?"

"Well...It's about you and Archer." I blurted out.

There was a long pause after I said _that._ What if me bringing it up wasn't such a good idea?...Too late.

He cleared his throat . "Why are you thinking about that?"

He didn't look my way he just narrowed his eyes at the road. And his expression appeared a bit shocked that I had even asked that.

"I...I don't know. Maybe its..because I feel like there is still something there." I say letting out a sigh of breath. That was difficult to say.

He lets of a doubtful smile and chuckles coldly."I assure you there is nothing there."

"But I see the way you light up every time I mention his name and-"

"Cloud... Nothing is there." His tone got stronger.

"Archer does it too. _You_ guys are just being-" My voice started to get louder.

"Cloud!"I saw his grip on the steering wheel get tighter. _He_ narrowed his eyes even harder at the road."Well there is nothing_ there. _So maybe you should-..." He calmed his voice to an lower tone and relaxed his muscles."...just stop talking about it."

"Y-Yea your right. I should of never...brung that up." I sighed.

A quick attempt for an quick fail. I lean against the cold glass on my forearm and looked at the passing scenery of trees and people. _A_fter a few minutes passed of nothing but silence. He looked over and sighed.

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in what happened? Could it be that you found somebody?" He said trying to change the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"N-No."

He makes a quick glance at me."Well you are going to tell me when there is someone right?"

"Of course you guys are my best friends despise what happened between you two. I would tell you both." I said sitting back up.

It wasn't that I didn't want to date it's just that...Do I even have time for one? I mean my grades have been slipping from not getting enough rest.

"That's good to hear because then when I do meet them I'm going to embarrass the shit out of you." He started laughing.

"What the fuck dude? Why?!" I knew he would do it. That's just the kind of sneaky shit he would do.

"I don't _know. _Maybe because when me and Archer were an couple, you were just so dumbfounded by our relationship that you kept telling Archer all the stupid shit that I did when we were kids even though he was there when it happened. _Remember_ that?"

"No,_ because_ I never did that." I said with a small smile.

When we were kids, we all used to live a door down from each _other_. It was originally Archer and I, but then we heard that two new kids were moving into the neighborhood with their _Aunt. _Me and Archer, at first weren't to fond of having more kids move right next to us. Donnie was timid and _shy._ He had these big round glasses that gave him that nerdy look. His black hair was a bit wild but he still gave the image of an _nerd_. He was shorter than all of us but now he has managed to outgrow me and_ Archer. _The kid that lived with him was about his _height_. He never really came out to play. I would see him in the window every now and then and he would just look at us from the upstairs windows. I asked Donnie about him and he just said it was his Aunt's son and that he didn't like to talk or play. Years past and we just stopped seeing him. So eventually I forgot about it. Archer had blonde hair and was an lunatic when we were kids. (And he still is now) He would be the one to encourage us to jump from this tree to that tree. And of course we would go along with his stupid ideas. Me, I had dark brown hair and light freckles. I was the most determined one. I was the one that wanted to prove I could do what Archer _did. _And now that I think about it. I don't think that was the best trait to have picked up on.

"You really _did. _Like that night when we were all watching movie. And I had no clue how the two of you got to telling stories like when I had jumped off the tree and missed, so I fell onto the concrete and ended up breaking my glasses. You both were just laughing at me."

"Well you were the one who followed us." I tilt my head and look at him.

"So did you." He mocked my motion.

"But I succeeded without any broken arms or legs...sometimes...but not as much as you." I sat back in my original position.

"I know it was like my arms and legs were like noodles when it came to that stuff." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But now look at _you. Your _like an athletic- I don't know- King."

He smiles."Haha isn't that funny?"

"No because now when I get Gym I'm the one who's arms and legs act like noodles." In the midst of our conversation, I felt an cold shudder against my skin. I did have an jacket on, but I could still feel the cold air coming through the fabric."Is the air on?" I rubbed my arms even though I had an jacket on.

He flipped the heat thing off,then on,then back off."No it was on heat this whole time."He switched it back on."Are you cold?" He turned on the blinkers to switch lanes to the left.

"Yes I'm f-freezing. I was f-fine a second ago." I was so frigid to the point where I could see my own breath in the air but I couldn't see his though.

Donnie's face expression became _paralyzed. _It was like he had just saw a ghost or _something. _He kept his eyes straight forward and did not look at me.

"Donnie what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Has anything strange been happening lately?" His eyes looked as if he were searching for something on the road that wasn't there.

"What do you m-mean?" I shuddered at the coldness.

"Like anything that you can't explain or you don't know why is happening?"

"...I have been having some dreams, but that doesn't-"

"What about?"

"H-Huh?"

"The are they about?" He asked a little apprehensive.

"Oh...Well it's embarrassing." My cheeks started getting a tad red.

"You have to tell me."

I had never told anyone about my dreams that I had been _having. _It was embarrassing first of all. I mean I literally started crying and chasing after the _guy. _And then I depended on him. I grabbed his hand and when our bodies touched...I couldn't even think about it without my cheeks blasting red.

"Well, I-I'm in this place and all these things start to attack me then..." My face became flushed and the words didn't want to come out.

"Alright."

"...Y-You didn't need to know the rest?" My voice was no longer shaking because of the coldness, but now because of me being embarrassed.

"There was more?"

"No No. That was all." I assured him quickly. I sighed lightly after getting out of the situation.

"And these things that attack you. Do they appear as frightening?" He said turning on the campus.

"Yea." My cheeks started to return to their normal state.

I saw him sigh heavily and then say to himself."Are you one?..."

"Am I one?" I zipped up my jacket all the way to see if that would make me warmer.

"Are they trying to get through to you?"

He drove onto the parking lot and put the vehicle in park.

"Donnie I can't hear you." He pushed his hands through his hair and breathed out heavily.

"Don't worry about it. Just me talking nonsense. Just forget everything I asked you. Ok?" He unbuckled his seat belt and took the key out of the ignition.

"What?...Donnie I don't get it." I looked at him confused. I know Donnie did a little pot, but today it sounded like he just smoked 3 pounds of it.

"It's nothing. I was just talking out of the blue." He reached in the back and grabbed his dark blue schoolbag.

"Have you been smoking recently?" I joked. I smiles slightly trying to see what was wrong with my friend.

"Haha, No school has just been getting to me that's all."

He threw the rest of his books in his bag as I grabbed my bag and books. He stepped out of the car door and I followed behind.

"Well I'll pick you up around **1. **Though you might have to wait a while. I have to talk to an teacher about this project were doing." He threw his bag over his shoulders while one hand in his pocket.

"Alright. But don't keep me out here waiting for too long." I stuffed more books in my already full bag. I really need to get a new bag.

He threw up an peace sign and walked off into the building...What the hell was that all about? The conversation we had just had played again and again in my head. When I had claimed that I was cold, he almost looked as if he knew exactly what was happening. And then when he murmured to himself. "Am I the one?...What did that mean? I wanted to believe it was just stress of him being the class president and him being in charge of half of the clubs we had. Yea maybe it was just a mixture of him not getting enough rest.

I collect myself and fix my things in my bag from looking like it was going to all come spilling out. I walk through the entrance doors and straight up the stairs. It seems as if some classes have already ended. I see the cliques hanging out by the restrooms...And sadly, yes somehow we still have cliques for some fucked up reason. I mean high school is one story ,but were in college. But don't tell these idiots that. One time this kid named Billy Foyer walked up and told them off but he just ended up getting beaten. Now Billy isn't the same...I walk past them, avoiding eye contact, and to my class on the right.

I took my phone to of my pocket to see the time. "Damn, I'm ten minutes late."

I knock on the door softly. And seconds later appears our grumpy, know it all, Professor.

"Cloud Jones. How nice is it for you to join us 10 minutes late." He held his head up high with thin glasses on the edge of his nose.

"I can explain...Well no I can't...It won't happen again...I assure you."

He stood there and looked at me. He took one step back, pushing the door open, allowing me in.

Oh great all of the seats in the front are already gone. I just had to be nosy and nice and ask all about Archer and Donnie's relationship...Sometimes I hate myself.

I take a seat all the way in the back by the windows. Being back there was the last thing I needed. I was barely passing this class with an D. If I didn't pass this class this could be it. I could be returning back home and telling my parents that I would need a place to crash. And then I would be 40 by the time I got all the money to get back into school. But by that time I would probably be an sorry slob who sat in the basement playing Mine craft and collecting Action Figures. And nobody wants that. Damn, I was already day dreaming and I had just sat down.

I come out of my day dreaming and look forward at the Professor picking back up the chalk and writing the words he saw from out of the Calculus book. I reach inside my bag and grab my notebook and pens in the front pouch of my bag.

I really need to focus to what he is writing on the chalkboard...Why the hell do we still have an chalkboard in these classrooms? Are we not in the 20th century? We should have by now at least projected screens where you can touch it?...Oh my shit. What if I invented that? I would probably be like the new Steve Jobs. I bet that guy made a lot of money. But I'm pretty sure they have already started working on something like that. Or they could make something like that if they stop fucking around with stupid shit. Like the weather. The weather is fine just as it is. No one needs people being able to control weather...Wouldn't that be crazy if someone could control weather?...

I look up to see the Professor has probably went through a good portion of it. The portion that I needed in order to get the rest.

Are you kidding me?...I wish my mind would just focus. It's like I have ADHD when it comes to this class.

"Ok class were going to have some participants come try out some problems. Any takers?" He held out the chalk towards the class.

I don't know why, but I had this aching feeling that he would call me.

I grab my pen and sped write. Maybe if I made it look like I was too busy to go up to the board then maybe he wouldn't call me. I look up at the board then back at my paper writing down all the equations from the board.

"Ok so apparently everyone here has cold feet today. How about I choose for you all?"

"But you offered and no one excepted so really it's your fault." The girl next to me says quietly. But enough for the Students and the Professor to hear.

The Professor turned sharply towards me and glared at me.

"Mr. Cloud...It seems as if your the only one who isn't scared today."

I look up from my notebook and up at him."Eh?" I say confused.

"Would you perhaps want to come up and try a problem or two?" He sets the chalk down on his desk.

The only thing you could hear in the class room was the clock tick tocking and students clearing their throats."..But I just got here."

"And..."He walks around his wooden desk and leans on the front of it."...We all just got here."

I didn't want him to know that I didn't get it. But I guess I didn't really have much of a choice. I sigh." I don't get it."

He gives a angry glare. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who noticed that he was looking at me like that." You don't get it?"

I look back down at my notes that I had written and mumbled a bunch of curse words under my breath about him. I don't think anyone heard what I was saying. But now I didn't even care.

I look up from my paper and back at him, trying to hide the frustration in my voice and face."...Yes, I don't get it. I'm confused about the work. So, I don't think that me going up there is going to help."

He picked up his black pen of his desk and tapped it on his lip."You know for someone who talks a lot of mouth you don't do a very good job at proving things." He points the pen at me slightly.

"What are you talking about? That obviously wasn't me. I don't sound anywhere near a girl's voice." I feel myself giving into his trap. He wanted me to get angry. He wanted me to take the bait...And well it was getting kind of hard to not accept it.

He gives of one of those small smiles that villains do in movies."Well, you most certainly don't have an deep one."

Some of the class got a few laughs out of that. I could see through the Professors glare that he was enjoying every second out of this. That inside he was just laughing with joy at me. Ever since that incident with teachers. I have never been the same with them. I feel like they all just have it out for me.

"...Can we just continue with class?" I grab my pen back off the sheet of paper and continue writing.

"After you come up and you do these problems." He walked back around his desk and sat in his navy blue spin desk chair.

Was this even appropriate? Wasn't he being paid to teach? Not embarrass the students and make them do shit out of their will? I am not going up there to embarrass myself. I'll just look like an fool trying to do things I don't understand. It would be different if he stood up there and helped me through it. And still it would be a little embarrassing, but at least I would kind of have hope for teachers... But this guy was another story. He would specifically pick on me. Donnie said I was just being paranoid, but I know what paranoid is and I was not being paranoid. He would do shit like this for example:

Talk about my voice (Because it was a little lighter than the other guys)

My name (It's not my fault; Father and Mother gave me that name. And he didn't call anyone by the first name except me.)

And because he just doesn't like me. Plain and Simple.

"..." I narrowed my eyes towards my notebook and wrote harder onto it, making the navy blue ink turn into a darker shade.

"Are you not aware that I have just called you up here ?" He said with an little strength in his voice.

The last thing I needed was to get on the Professors nerves. But I was not about to be made an fool for something I didn't do.

"Yes. I'm aware." I continued writing.

"Then come up here now. Or..." He connected both hands together and leaned on them on his desk. He looked at me coldly. " The whole class will have 3 projects to do by Friday...all eighty percent."

The whole class gasped and people started complaining back and forth about me not wanting to get up and him being unreasonable.

I really didn't want to go up there especially for the Professor's childish behavior. But I didn't want to do 3 projects for no reason...Damn I guess I have to play this game.

I push myself out of the chair and walk up to his desk. He sat there twirling the chalk through his fingers. " I see you've changed your mind."

I glared at him and then back at the chalk and grabbed it. Damn...I didn't know anything. I walk to the board and look at the writing that he wrote down. I know I should of just payed attention to him. But he never was an interesting teacher. His appearance made it even worse. He even looked like an boring teacher. His dark-colored turtlenecks that he would wear, his glasses on the edge of his nose, and his tone in his voice. Like batman or something.

"Are you going to start?" He asked.

I tune back in and my eyes meet the black chalkboard. My nerves were starting to kick in. My grip on the chalk became worse. I could probably break the chalk if I wanted to. My palms began to get sweaty. And I could feel the sweat glands gliding down my skin. My knees felt as if they would give out at any second. Was I about to pass out?... I wasn't feeling to well now.

"Mr. Cloud if you can't do it then please return back to your seat."

Son of a- Then why would he make me come up here and embarrass the shit out of myself?!

I sighed heavily, not caring if he heard me and closed my eyes to collect myself. I loosened my grip on the chalk and turned around to him. He had already had his hand out waiting for me to place the white chalk in his hand. He had won. He made me look like a idiot in front of everyone. This wasn't his first time doing this. It's just that this was the first time I was embarrassed this badly. I usually wouldn't let him get under my skin, but today he had successfully done it. I stretch my arm out to give him the chalk.

After that I honestly don't remember what happened. It was like an bolt of electricity shot through my veins and suddenly I remembered everything. It didn't matter, just as long as I got to write. I had to get it out of my system.

I grip the chalk, turn around and the numbers start spilling out of me like the textbook. It was like an broken light bulb that had been broken for months now had suddenly been replaced with a fresh new one. The sweat dissolves into my skin and my nervousness does as well. My eyes focus on the numbers that were on the board. I murmured numbers and equations as I wrote onto the board. My fingers were writing with so much force and speed. I felt the chalk becoming a nub. The board shook with force as I wrote. It was like I wasn't in control of what I was doing. I didn't know what I was writing because most of the things I was writing were things we hadn't even learned yet. This level of mathematics was on an Senior level.

I drop the little piece of chalk that I had in my hand. And that was the only thing you could hear in the classroom. Just that piece of chalk hit the floor. Chalk residue filled the once clear air. I sighed heavily and took a step back. I felt like I had control of my mind again. What in the hell did I just do?...I was dumber than a rock just a minute to this work but now I was better at it than the Professor was. What did I-...I then got this sharp pain pound on the side of my head. I grab my head and close my eyes. What the hell was this?...What was happening to me? Had I finally reached my breaking point and went insane?

"Mr. Jones...This i-is incredible." He said quietly amazed. This was the first time in a long time that he had called me by my last name. But in the state of shock I couldn't really think about it from the pain I had.

"C-Can I be excused..ugh...Mr. Jeavens?" I said the words out of pain. But I got the sense that he could hear exactly what I was saying.

"Yes of course...You can be excused for the next week for all I care." He said breathless.

I was really worried. It was as if my mind just did it all by itself. I wasn't myself. What in the fucks name was happening to me?

I rush out of class and shut the door behind me .I run down the hall and down the stairs with all I had. I bump into people on the way out of the school doors. As soon as I'm almost out of the school doors I hear an familiar voice from behind me.

"Cloud?" The pain had disappeared when I heard who's voice it was.I knew exactly who it was before I could turn around. It belonged to my best friend. His voice was different this time. It sounded a little worried. Had he noticed something off about me?

I turn around to see Archer carrying his bag on his right shoulder.

"Archer..."I wanted to ask and see if he was ok. But I must of looked like something was wrong because he started walking closer and became even more concerned.

"Cloud...Is everything alright dude?" He walked up to me and looked at my face.

"..." I wanted to tell everything, but I didn't even know myself.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" He touched my shoulder.

"N-No I just need some sleep. The Professor let me leave early today.".I just faked a smile and assured him that everything was okay. The thoughts of me running away were very high. But then that would add more suspicion towards me.

His eyes wondered over my face in concern. He wasn't panicking. It was more like a trying to see if I was lying or not-Panicking."I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"Alright-...Cloud What is this?..." His eyes are captured by something on the top of my head.

"What?" I looked at him a little confused at his sudden change in his eye movement and words. He reaches up and feels my hair, ruffling it a bit."Archer! Your going to mess my hair up." I grab his arms and pull them back down." Why did you do that?"

Suddenly my eyes captures something. The air has become a lot cloudier and smoky. And his hand had this white stuff in it.

Archer rubs his index finger and thumb together. He looks back up at me." Why the hell is chalk in your hair?"

Chalk?...Why would chalk be in my hair?...Oh I remember grabbing my head in pain when I had chalk on my hands. How would I explain that to Archer without him becoming even more suspicious.

"Because I...Was...So sleepy in my class that while I was writing I grabbed my head and complained to the teacher that I needed some rest." I look around the hall and students at lockers trying to think of whatever.

He doesn't doubt me or look at me in a different way he just shakes his head." Ok...Well I guess I'll catch you later."

I nodded while smiling and waved. I continued to walk down the hall and out of the doors. The wind hits me softly and my hair flows lightly in the wind. I go to the side of the building and slide down the brick wall. I put my head into my knees.

What was happening? Everything was all wrong. I would of rather of just been embarrassed and walked back to my seat. But for something to have happened and it being that it was unexplained...I was so confused . M-Maybe I just haven't been getting enough sleep-...Even I knew that it wasn't that. Not getting enough rest could not of been the cause of me becoming an genius out of nowhere. I just wanted everything back to normal. When I could go to sleep and have dreams not nightmares. I could go to sleep and sleep in.

I was starting to lie to my friends. I had know them all my life and I couldn't even tell them about what I was going through. I don't know if it was because I was afraid that they wouldn't believe me or that I just was being an unreasonable person about the whole situation. All of a sudden I hear movement beside me. It sounded like clothing moving together. I look up from the darkness I had secluded myself in and up at the young man. There he stood with his right leg crossing the other. His jet black hair flows softly in the wind as he looks at me. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes look down at me. His eyes were a dark red. They looked dead. No life in them...

"Do you mind?" I glare up at him. Already in a pissed off mood.

"...Your Cloud Jones?" He looked down on me.

"What does it matter to you?" I wobbled up leaning onto the brick wall and began walking away agitated around the corner.

I can't even go on the side of the building without someone questioning me. Leave me alone...I just want to be alone. Just for now.

He follows and grabs my wrist stopping me from walking."You need to come with me."

I snatch my arm away from him. I ball up my fist and turn around quickly."I don't know who the fuck you are, but I'm not in the mood to put up with this asshole!"

I didn't mean to yell at him like that. But I was already angry and he just added on to it. I was like a hot pot that had boiled over.

He walks up towards me. He was a tall thin guy. I came up to his eyes. But even though his height was intimidating enough this wasn't the time for me to back down. I really wasn't in the mood to fuck around with this guy. His calm dark red pulsing eyes looked down on me in my angry eyes. A smirk appeared onto his a face. It was kind of an intimidating one too.

He stood there for a brief moment. Then I feel him lift me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"I started punching his back and squirming.

"Your going to hurt yourself if you don't stop." He walked back around to the side of the building. He walked as if he didn't feel any pain. I mean I know I was pretty light and not so tough. But the way he was enduring it made it even more embarrassing.

"Let me go you asswipe! I'm gonna call the authorities!" I yelled still continuously punching and kicking him.

"They can't do anything to me." I heard him chuckle at my comment without any fear in his voice.

He continues far enough until were practically in the back of the building. He lowers me down onto my feet and adjust his uniform. He wasn't from this school, we didn't have uniforms here. It looked like he was from a prep school. It was an burgundy suit jacket with a black tie and white shirt. His dress pants were khakis and they were clean to perfection. Could he be from a different College? Was this one of those things were the colleges were at war with each other and were messing with the students?


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

"Who the hell do you think you are just picking people up?!" I was furious.I didn't know who this person was yet he was touching me like we were couple.

"An Supernatural Taker" He said calmly.

"An what?! Whatever it doesn't even matter! Listen I don't know where the hell your from, but here we don't just pick people up and drag them behind buildings!" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'm just doing what I'm told...And like I said it's called Supernatural Takers." He leaned back against the brick wall.

"No it's called fucking kidnapping!" My hands balled up in fist as I swung them back down by my side.

"...Whatever you want to call it. I'm suppose to be here to grab you and leave." He leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere with **_you_** when I don't even know who you are!"

He looked at me with his head still on the _wall and_ murmured to himself." You really don't remember me?..."

"What!- Look I'm going to leave and pretend we never met and your going to go walk away to your class."

"I don't attend school here." He placed his hands in his pockets.

My eye twitched. This man was going to take me somewhere and he didn't attend school here. Who knows where the hell he was planning to take me?...

"..." I take off running after standing there for what seemed like eternity. This guy was fucking _crazy._ This was definitely somebody we needed off the streets.

I turn around to see if he was chasing he...he wasn't there. He must've took of running thinking that if I got away that I would surely go turn him into the cops. What a coward. He can run all he want, but it all comes down to when he is in a police line up. And I pick the bastard with a smile. The thought of him getting caught for attempted murder makes me smile a little...But then again he didn't really attempt anything yet. I turn back around while I'm running and run into someone's chest. I fall to the ground, rub my head and look up through one of my eyes. I look up to see him looking down at me annoyed...Wait what the hell?! He just appeared in front of me! B-But he was just back there.

After coming out of my confusion I look behind me to check and then back in front of me."Y-You were...B-But now your..!"I couldn't make out the words out to explain what I had just saw. My words got caught in my throat out of fear. I was confused and a bit terrified...No I was very terrified. This man wasn't human." S-Stay away from me!"

I started pushing myself backwards with my hands on the concrete. The concrete was cold and dirty, but I didn't care. I couldn't even think straight with all of this happening. I push myself up and turn around to run. I had to get out of here. He was planning on taking me with him to kill me in the woods and chop me up and bury me, so no one could ever find me. I-I can't let that happen!

But before I could move my legs to run. I felt him grab me from behind around my stomach. I was very petrified, but I couldn't let him kill me without a fight. I start to punch and kick him from behind. This strategy wasn't really working. But it had to do. I couldn't get all of my hits in. So most of my hits were hitting the air. His grip around my waist was tight...As soon as I thought about him around my waist I thought of my hands.

I didn't have the strength to hit him over and over again. So I looked for other ways to hurt him. I place my hands on his forearms and begin to dig my nails into his skin. I force all I have into his skin. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted him to let me go! Luckily, I get a good response out of doing that. I could hear his breathing picking up. He was in pain from what was I was doing.

"...Ugh...Cloud if you don't stop this your going to hurt yourself...or...ugh..worse...mhm I'll be the one to do it." He said it in between pain.

"Then Let...me..go you, asshole!" I was trying to bring his arm up to my mouth so I could bite it.

"I warned...you."

All of a sudden I felt his grip get tighter. Was that all he had? It had gotten tighter, but I could still defend myself. I go back to trying to hit him. Again some of my hits miss and I get some at his chest. I was aiming for his head, but somehow I wasn't aiming my hands right enough. I decide to try another strategy. I start to try to elbow him in his stomach. On the first hit I get him.

"Ugh!" He jumps a little bit. But he still contains his grip on me.

I go in for the second hit and then I stop midway.

"...!..." I start to feel a bit sick. He was squeezing my stomach so tightly. His grip had gotten a whole lot stronger than before. Was he holding back the first time? I still couldn't stop fighting. If I wanted to live I had to do something...If I couldn't fight...I could scream.

"AHHHHH!HELP ME!MHGFHFHH-" I feel him take away a hand from my stomach and to my mouth covering it. His grip around my stomach was still strong with just one hand.

I know this is the dirtiest thing that anyone who loves hygiene could do; I am a very clean person. And for me to do this...Please be with me, God. I take my pearly whites and bite down on his hand with all my might. I thought I tasted a little blood.

"Ugahhh! Fuck!" As he yells that out I feel him squeeze me and clench onto my stomach too. He pulls his hand back out from my mouth. I feel him trying to figure out if he should let me go or keep holding tight; His grip kept getting loose and then tight.

"Let me go!" I try to wiggle out of his grip. I grab his forearms wrapped around me and try to pry them apart from me.

I suddenly feel him grab my wrist and spin me around. I close my eyes and refuse to look at him. His grip on me was hard, but soft at the same time. Like he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"..." He doesn't say anything for a moment. But still I refuse to open up my eyes. I'm too terrified.

I couldn't take the pain. I ball up my fist trying to break free. I just wanted him to let me go...I wouldn't run...just stop hurting me."

I stop trying to break free and hang my head looking towards the ground. My eyes got blurry, so I tried to avoid eye contact with him."...I'll stop."

"Your going to...stop fighting me?" He asked still in pain but a little shocked by my words.

I know my voice was shaken and low. But I didn't care."...I'll stop everything...Just stop hurting me and I'll stop. Fighting. Screaming. Everything."

He loosens his grip, but still holds onto me." And your not going to run either?"

I nod my head "Yes".

He removes his hands from my forearms and I collapse to the ground out of exhaustion. I land on my knees and bend over on my forearms. I feel my tears trying to escape my eyes...I feel the coldness on the concrete creep onto my skin and send a shiver down my spine. Out of fear and anger the words escape my mouth.

"Just kill me already."

I hear him kneel down in front of me on one knee. He rested one of his arms on his other knee. He gently lifted my upper body by my arms. I didn't resist. I allowed him to lift me up. He sat me up until I sat onto both of knees. I knew he was about to do something. It would be over this quick. I didn't want to acknowledge that he was even in my presence anymore. I just wanted him to kill me off.

"Don't you ever say those words again...Or I'll.." He cuts himself off and sighs heavily.

I feel one tear leave my closed eyes."..." I sniff.

"...I don't know what I would do if...anything were to happen to you." He places his hands on my shoulders and leaves them there for a minute before pulling me into him. He pulls me by my arms and wraps his arms around me.

What was this sudden change in emotion? In the atmosphere? It had suddenly become less heavy and depressing.

I guess I was a little relieved and still a little scared because I grabbed his shirt and snuggled more into his arms. I closed my eyes even tighter. But somehow the second tear managed to get through. Then another. And another. My cheeks felt like a pathway for a river and my eyes were the water stream. I felt myself sniffling over and over again. That was all you could hear. The passing cars, The light blowing wind, and me sniffling.

"Your still the same way as I last remember..." He hugged me even tighter. It didn't hurt at all. It was more like a comfort hug.

I wanted to push him away. But I didn't have any energy to do that. So I sat in his arms and cried. I cried like a baby. I didn't even know who this was, yet I cried in his arms like I had known him forever.

After what seemed like forever I softly pushed myself off of him and sat back onto my knees. I didn't look at him. I just rubbed one of my eyes while the other was closed. Neither of us said anything at first. Until he broke the silence.

"Maybe I should of made myself clearer...I've come to bring you back with me because of your abilities."

I stop rubbing my eyes and look at him."...What do you mean?"

"Well I'm an Supernatural Taker. As in I take people who are gifted with powers."

"Gifted with powers?..." I asked confused.

He stayed silent for a moment." Wait...I can't talk to you like this." He reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out a clean white handkerchief. He tries to wipe my face off with it, but I immediately back up.

He looks at me with a stern look.

"Sorry I can't be to sure." I said with a small smile.

He ignores my movement and puts his hand around the back of my head bringing me close to him.

"...Oh."

He wipes off my tears with the soft napkin and puts it's back in his pocket.

"...Thank you." I readjust my legs under me and look at him again."...Why are you being so nice to me I thought you wanted to-..." Remembering what he said I immediately stop."...I just thought you wanted to hurt me."

I see a small grin come upon his face." That was never my intention. I was trying to tell you about some information. Your the one who was already angry and was trying to fight me.

"But you grabbed me unexpectantly. What was I supposed to do?

"You should of let me explain before your little temper tantrum and stomped away." He looked at me waiting for me to clarify his answer.

"Whatever...Just tell me more about these gifts."

"As I was saying...It's different kinds of gifts. I'm going to show you an example of one. You already know what will happen if you run right?"

I cross my arms and look away." Yeah. You'll squeeze my ribs until they come shooting out of my mouth."

He leans in closer and opens up one of his eyes while the other is closed and looks at me.

"What? You have dark red eyes." I look at his eyes. His eyes really were red. He looked like they could hypnotize you if he wanted to.

He moves back from me and rolls his eyes." No that's not it...Here what about this one." He opens up his mouth and I back away.

"What are you doing? I don't want to smell your breath." I back away and pinch my nose.

"No...Stop looking over everything. Your...always...doing that." His mouth is opened as he muffled out the words.

"I don't over look anything."

He closes his mouth and looks at me annoyed." Your the very first person to have me go through this much trouble to explain this to you."

"You've kidnapped before?" I was a little shocked.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He stands up and shakes his head. Like he was an disappointed father."...Stand up."

"Why?" I look up at him. Now he just looked like a giant.

"Well you don't want to sit on the cold and dirty concrete all day do you?"

"Fine."

He hands a hand out to me for me to grab...Where the hell does this look familiar from? Anyways I didn't feel like grabbing his hand. I had already cried on the guy. His suit contained tear stains on his jacket and shirt. Now that I finally took the time to notice it. I began to feel a whole lot more embarrassed.

"No I don't need to grab your hand. I'm... just fine by myself." I push my self of the ground and then I feel the pain in my stomach."...Damn it. It's like you have fucking super strength." I wrap my forearms around my stomach.

He looks at me and puts his hands in his pockets." There you go now your on the right track."

"What?" I look up from bending over, but still holding my stomach.

"Super strength was right. Keep going." He takes one hand back out of his pockets and move his hand in a circular motion." Keep thinking. Whatever comes to the top of your mind. Say it."

After saying that he tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly. He pointed to an area in his teeth. It looked rather...sharp.

"..." I lean in closer and look at his glossy dark red eyes and pointy teeth.

He closed his mouth and looked at me calmly."Don't over think it."

Sharp teeth, red eyes, jet black hair and super strength...The only thing that came to mind was contacts, teeth sharpened, dyed hair, he needed some sun tanning, and he worked out a lot.

"Is this a joke?"_ I raise _one of my eyebrows and I give him a smirk.

He shakes his head "No".

This guy thought he could fool me...I honestly don't know where he was going with this. I don't even know what his true intentions were. He didn't want to kill me, he let me cry on him. And now he was playing some guessing game with me. I was like his 7 year-old son. Minus the murdering part.

I stand there with the same expression on my face.

"Well, your acting really calm about what you just found out." He crossed his arms and looked at me a little impressed.

"Of course I'm calm about it. I think it's amazing that your pulling something off like this. How do you hide it?"

"I don't try to. I come out whenever I want and nobody says anything. They want to say what they think it is, but they think they might be called crazy for it. There is more to it."

"Is there?...And what is it?" I lean in closer cupping my hand around my right ear. I chuckle when I lean in. This guy was unpredictable.

He doesn't lean in. With his arms still crossed he says." Your one of them too...Well not technically what I am, but you do contain it too."

I suddenly feel my laughing aura leave my body and my smile starts to fade off my face. " I am definitely not that!"

"Yes that's what I was saying...Your not what I am, but you are a-"

"I am not some person who walks around like a Barbie doll!"

He raises a brow and looks at me as if I had lost my mind."What the hell are you talking about?"

I put my hands on my hips as if I'm a mother scolding her child." You know exactly what I'm talking about. I am 100% real. My hair isn't dyed, I don't have sharpened teeth, nor do I have fake contacts...The only thing real on you right now is your skin and that's only because its a little pale.

His face becomes annoyed. He pinches the bridge of his nose, sighs and quietly say to himself." How stupid can a person be to overlook the clues that are given to them so easily?"

"..I can hear you...And you haven't given me any other clues other than that your some doll." I keep my hands on my hips, still irritated by him and look at the passing cars.

"...I honestly don't know how much I can dumb this down for you."

I give him a sharp glare." I get everything. Your like 25% real."

He looked at the ground in deep thought then looked up at me."...Earlier, when you took off running and you thought I had run off. But you turned around and bumped into me. What went through your mind?"

"...What?.."

Wait, I do recall myself thinking something like he wasn't...what was the word?...

"Do you think I'm human?" He bends a little lower towards me at my level.

That was the word. Human...He was right. I do remember saying that I didn't think that he was human. Then what could he be?...Being something else can't be possible.

I look at his piercing red eyes in an hypnotizing way. I gulp down some of my saliva."...It's impossible to be something other than an human. But appear...as one."

He shrugs his shoulders slightly and backs up." Well, Can't Angels and Demons appear in the human form?"

I look shift my eyes towards the cars again then back at him. I look him up and down...No it couldn't be.

"...Y-Your an Angel?" My mouth was slightly open in amazement.

He shakes his head "Nope".

"...D-Demon?"

"...Some people consider us that. But I don't think we are. We just so happen to do some of the things that Demons do." He said with such an nonchalant tone. As if he were explaining something simple.

"...Then what are you suppose to be?" I ask hesitantly.

He gives off one of those smiles. And when I say smiles I mean like that intimidating smirk.

"Can't you figure it out now? I've left you with enough clues. I have sharp teeth, I'm a little pale, I have jet black hair, REAL dark red eyes, and some people consider us demon like."

I look back at him again. Analyzing him carefully. It's right there on the tip of my tongue...I just can't think of what they call them.

"Creatures of the night, Cloud?"

"Stop interrupting me! It's right there on the tip of my tongue..."

Creatures of the night?...Not werewolves, Not demons...Damn for the life of me. Why can't I remember the name of them?...OH BINGO!

"VAMPIRES! IT'S VAMPIRES! VAMPIREFGHFHSHSS.." I raise my right index finger and pop up like a jack in the box.

He takes out the handkerchief in his pocket and stuffs it into my mouth.

I spit it out immediately." Blah! Pftt! What the hell was that for?!"

"You were getting to rowdy."

"Doesn't mean you just stuff shit into peoples mouth."

I go over my tongue over and over with my jacket sleeves.

"Don't you think your jacket is dirty to?"

"No because I wash my jacket every 3 days." I talk with my tongue stuck out my mouth. So I sound like a toddler trying to speak. I swear I need to stop putting myself in these situations.

"It's your tears though."

"So!" I spit out once more and look back at him while trying to get rid of my anger. I needed to get to the bottom of this."...So your a Vampire?"

He nods.

"So you can't go out in the sun? Just like how they say?"

"Not really. The sun doesn't affect us that badly. We can go out, but no longer than 7 hours-..." He pauses for a moment." Like who says?"

I put my hands in the air." The millions of books, biographies, stories, and movies they have about you guys."

"Oh."

I drop my hands back down." Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Nobody...I was just thinking of something else."

"...And you thought I was dumb one." I put my hands in my jacket pocket." So what is a vampire doing here in Denver, Colorado?"

"...Like I tried to tell you the first time before you had your little temper tantrum...I'm here to tell you about everything."

"Tell me everything...Wait have you been hiding something from me this whole time?"

"In a way I have, but it's only because you took so long guessing what I was." He shifts his eyes from me to ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's not everyday you hear someone tell you that they're a vampire. Next time I'll be prepared when someone wants me to guess whether they are human or not." I say in a sarcastic tone.

He doesn't respond to my sarcastic joke. He's just staring down at the concrete. In deep thought.

I take my hand out of my jacket pocket and wave it in front of his face."...Hey. I made a sarcastic joke and you didn't respond back to it."

He comes out of his day dreaming and looks up at me." I'm trying to think of which one would be better to tell first." He looks back down to a different spot on the ground.

"Can I decide?" I blurt out.

He looks back up at me and smiles a little." Your handling this really lightly now. Just wait until you know everything."

I lean forward on my toes and back down on the heel with my hands still in my pockets." You already told me about you being a vampire. What else is there to tell that could do anything to impress me more?"

He looks at me contemplating my question."...Fine, do you want to be amazed or shocked first?"

I look around while thinking. Well whats the worst thing that could happen if I were amazed...I don't know...My big mouth always gets me in trouble.

"...I guess I'll go with amazed first." I shrug my shoulders lightly.

"You sure?"

"...Ugh...Yesss. I'm pretty confident with that answer." I hope I chose the right one. Well, it wouldn't really matter because sooner or later I was going to find out the other one. Shocked.

He reaches inside his burgundy suit jacket.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing?!" I snatch my hands out of my jacket pocket and cover my head.

I guess I didn't chose the right one. I knew I should chosen shocked first. I was just scared thinking that would be the one I should of avoided. Amazed sounded good and happy.

He pauses while in his jacket and looks up at me. He sighs." You really are dumb sometimes."

"I'm not dumb. I'm being smart and careful." I peek through my arms that I wrapped around my head and eyes.

He continues to look in the jacket pocket."...Oh here it is." He pulls out...not a gun. But a pair of glasses. A normal pair of glasses.

I drop my hands and sigh out a sigh of relief." That wasn't funny..."

He chuckles a little." As usual, I didn't do anything. Your the one who put yourself through that."

"...What's with the glasses?" I ask while looking at the glasses.

He hands the glasses toward me." Here, put them on."

I expect the glasses and look around them.

"You must really not trust me."

I stop looking at the glasses and up at him." It's not that. I'm just trying to be careful."

"Well, your being very very careful." He starts to move the glasses away from me. "It's okay if you don't want to see. It wasn't that important anyway."

Sometimes I really hate how I let my curiosity take control of me. It does that with Donnie and Archer's relationship. It's like a reflex. I guess it's just in my blood for me to be a nosy little kid.

I grab the glasses away before he could put them back into his pocket.

"...I never said that I didn't want to see." I open the glasses and hold them out trying to look through the clear lenses. They didn't have a smudge nor a scratch. I guess he took really good care of these." Are these yours?"

"Yeah. Put them on." He places his hands in his pocket.

I move the glasses down from vision and look at him." Why? These are yours. I don't need glasses."

He looks at me a little impatient." Just do it."

"...Fine you don't have to get angry about it." As soon as I was about to put them on. All of these question started to go through my mind." Why do I need to put on your glasses? Don't you need to wear them for...reading or something?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" He took his hands out of his pockets and steps closer to take away the glasses from my hands.

"Hey what are you-"

He takes them and places them on my face gently. I look up at him for a couple of seconds...This guy really was unpredictable.

"I could of put them on myself..." I felt myself becoming embarrassed and look down to the concrete avoiding his eyes.

"Here. This is where you want to look..." Even though it was chilly outside. I could still feel his warmth on him. He takes his hand and pushes my chin up towards the sky.

I let him move my chin up and as I look up at the clouds I see what appears to be a building...WAIT A BUILDING!

"T-There's a building up there...Why- I don't-...What?" My words get mumbled up in my mouth as I try to find the words to explain what I was seeing.

He drops his hand down from my chin." Your only able to see that building through those glasses."

I put my hands up to the glasses to take them off my face. As soon as I remove the glasses the building disappears out of existence.

"Whoa...What...How is that possible?" I held the glasses up to my eyes." How did an building even...get up there?" I continued to look up in amazement.

"That's an Supernatural School. The place where the supernatural go to be trained in how to control their powers." He looked up with me and sighed.

I remove the glasses and look at him."How can you not be amazed by this?"

He backed up and leaned against the dark brick wall and looked up at the sky."I've been going there my whole life. So eventually...you get bored."

I look back up through the glasses at the school." Your whole life?...Is it because you were training your powers too?"

"..." He doesn't say anything when I ask him. I bring the glasses down from my face and look over at him. He is just staring into the sky.

"...Hello.." I say hoping that would snap him out of his day dreaming. But it doesn't. He kind of reminds me of Donnie when he goes into deep thought and just blocks out everything else. I try to think of something that would get his attention. My questions aren't working.

"...Oh! I never learned you name!" I say abruptly. And it surprisingly works.

He looks over at me with his head still on the wall. It looked like he was deciding whether or not he should tell me.

I roll my eyes and bring the glasses all the way down." Oh come on. You already know my name. My full name at that."

He sighs, turns and looks back up at the sky.

"...Are you going to tell me or-"

" Zius"

"Zius..."

He nods.

"...That's a really unique name...I like it."

A little smirk comes across his face." Your joking, right?"

"No not at all. I mean it's not like you'll come across people with that name. That's why it's pretty unique."

He still contains the same smirk as before. "Your weird. You know that Cloud?"

"Your the one who keeps spacing out on me." I put the glasses back up to my face to look up at the building in the school."So before you said it was for Supernaturals..."

"Mhm." He agrees with me.

"...Does that mean that there are more Vampires down here or...I'm confused." Still looking up I see the clouds were keeping afloat the building. They were soft clouds. And that building looked like it weighed more than thousands of pounds. I officially don't understand logic anymore.

He looks over at me and shakes his head "No". "When I say Supernatural. I mean as in different kinds of Supernaturals."

I look back down at him shocked."That means there are things up there like...fairies?"

He nods.

"And werewolves?"

He nods again.

"And witches?"

He turns his head and looks at me. "Yep, that's what you are."

"And Angels- Wait...What did you just say?." I look at him confused.

"This is that shocked secret." He pushes himself off the brick wall by his elbows and faces me.

"...What?..." That was the only word that could come out of my mouth. I couldn't believe my ears. I'm an witch...What I-I couldn't be. My mind could not grasp what he was telling me. An witch. I didn't want to believe anything he was saying and I just wanted to tell him that he was probably high as usual...When I thought someone was being weird I would joke it off and usually they would joke along too. But I found that using that line wasn't helping with this guy. He was weird...I just didn't want to believe it. I won't believe it.

"You mean the kind of witch with spells and magic?" I ask still in shock. I couldn't believe this.

"Well there isn't any other kind of witch I know of." He replied sarcastically.

"...You must be mistaken." I place my hands on my hips with the glasses wrapped in my fingers." First of all, I would've known if I was a witch. Secondly, I would be making... I don't know. Potions or spells."

"You sound stereotypical right now." He crosses his arms and looks at me with a bit of an intimidating smile."...Your not taking this lightly anymore either, Are you?

"...I'm sorry, but you must mean someone else or something." I hand him back the glasses and look away.

"Do you have any weird nightmares? Like nightmares you can't explain?" He accepted the glasses and put them back in his pocket.

Wait, didn't Donnie ask me something similar to that earlier this morning? I hope Donnie isn't involved with this guy. If he is then who knows what secrets he is hiding from me. The thought of it puts butterflies in my stomach. Everyone knew that I didn't like to be left in the dark about things. Especially if I was going to try to find out anyways. But I can't really change anything about people keeping secrets when probably 95% of the human population keeps secrets away from people they love the most. Some say it's for good purposes, but sometimes I think secrets hurt the ones that your trying to avoid hurting.

"...Yea but that doesn't have anything to-"

"And recently you find yourself behaving weirdly? As in an sudden increase in intelligence or certain things touching you."

I furrow my eyebrows and cross my arms.

"Yeah It's no coincidence in why this is happening."

"...Y-You know why I'm having these nightmares?"

He nodded.

"And why I became so smart even though I didn't know anything at first?" I unfold my arms and drop them down by my sides.

He nodded.

"And...Why I felt so cold and nobody else could feel it?" I could feel myself shaking at my own frightening words, but I tried to play it off as if I was alright.

How could he know why all these occurrences were happening?...I felt like I didn't even know myself anymore. I didn't know why my body was behaving in such a way to where even...even I couldn't understand it. I was in an constant battle with myself trying to make up reasons of why this was happening. When the truth was that I was scared and afraid of what would happen or could happen.

He leaned forward by my face, his hot breath putting tingles and shivers down my skin, and pushed my hair from by my ear. And whispered:

"Its because your an witch."

I felt my heart sink. And my eyes opened up wide with my mouth slightly open as he whispered those life changing words into my ear. I was just told that me...Cloud Jones was an witch. And it's not like he didn't prove it. He appeared in front of me when he was behind me just 3 seconds ago. He just showed me a building floating on clouds. And he understood every single thing that was happening to me and he, himself is an Supernatural.

I watched as he let my hair back down and backed away a few steps.

There I stood dazed looking into space. Shocked. I'm a witch...Wait so does that mean that I have to go...

I stopped my own thoughts from completing that sentence. I felt like I already knew the answer and that I didn't want to face the truth. But then the other half of me didn't know anything he would tell me. I didn't want to know.

"You know you need to come right?" He says abruptly interrupting my thoughts.

I look up at him, like a sad child who had just been scolded. I shake my head "No".

"...You haven't changed..." He murmurs to himself under his breath.

"...Why do you keep saying that?" This had been his 4th time saying that to me. He did is every time that I was sad or doing something stupid. He would say something like"Your still the same" or "You don't remember me."

He doesn't say anything at first. He just stares down at me. Was he doing that day dreaming thing again?

As soon as I'm about to wave my hand in front of his face again he says something."It's because you...really haven't changed."

"I haven't changed?...Wait we've met before?" I tilt my head in confusion.

He doesn't say yes or no to my question. "Before you start frying your brain trying to remember. I need you to come along with me." He points up at the sky. Even though there was really a building up there.

I place my hands back in my jacket pockets. "Why would I have to go up there if... I am an witch?"

"Because you obviously are clueless on what you need to do concerning your powers. And when you do go up there you get the essential training you need for controlling your powers and how to use them." He closes his eyes as he say this with ease. It looks like he has done this plenty of times to have it memorized like this.

"I'm not saying that I'm leaving, but if I did what would happen with my school and my friends?" I look behind me imagining that my friends were standing there.

"Just tell them you transferred to another school."

"That's a bit obnoxious don't you think?" I couldn't just leave my school and friends. Archer and Donnie weren't going to admit their feelings unless I did something. Plus I'm pretty sure that everyone will wonder where I just disappeared of to. I probably can't even tell them why I left."..Do I really have to go?"

"Yes."

"Like, do I really really have to go?"

"Yes." He reaches into his uniform jacket and pulls out his touch screen phone. He had the newest model of "Diamond's Gravity". Diamonds Gravity was a popular company that sold the best phones. They cost a lot too, so anyone who had that phone was known to have some kind of money.

"Wow you have the new model of Diamond's Gravity?" I stood on my toes to try to see what it looked like.

"Yeah. It's an alright phone." He continued to scroll down the screen.

"An alright phone!? That is one of the best phones out there. Everyone would die to get they're hands on something like that." I rest back onto my feet still looking at the most impressive phone ever.

He shifts his eyes up at me. "...You want it?"

"...You would really give me your phone?... I couldn't possibly just take it away from you." He was being so generous to me even though we knew nothing about each other. But he did say we knew each other. At least that's what I thought he said. No that's not the point I can't take that from him.

"You sure?"

I shake my head with genuine smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for the offer..." I shake my head and my hands. "-Wait we are totally off track from what this conversation was about."

He puts his phone back into his pocket and looks at me." Yeah I'm really off schedule now. I was suppose to have you there by 10. The latest being 10:30."

"Off schedule? Is this a job to come and get people?"

"Yeah I told you I was an Supernatural Taker. I bring Supernaturals, who don't know that they are a magical creature, up to the school and there they train and learn how to control their powers from causing others harm."

Wow, how did my life get so complicated?..."Don't I get to pack things. Like clothes?"

"You get to come back down and get some clothes after you get settled in. But till then your just going to where your uniform mostly."

I don't know about this. Everything was so sudden and surprising. Don't I get time to think about this?

"Well how would I get back down onto the ground. If I wanted to return here?" Reminding myself of how high up the building was. I look up and swallow hard.

"Some Supernaturals have the ability to teleport. And if I'm correct, since your going to learn spells there should be a couple of spells on teleportation."

Was I really going to go?...Whatever decision I made would change my whole perspective of life. If I stayed I would be left wondering on what was above me, If my powers would go out of control like he said they could possibly do, and what other supernaturals that their were. And if I went, I would find out about everything that had been troubling me for the past 2 years. The dreams and why things were trying to get through to me.

"Okay time's up. Were already late, so let's go." He brings his hand towards me.

Did I really have a choice... I just hope that everyone will understand. Please don't hate me for choosing this route. I just need to find out who I really am. I can't go on in life not knowing what I am. So please, understand why I have to do this.

I open my eyes not knowing that I had closed them and look up at him. I furrow my eyebrows and nod my head confidently. He reminds me that his hand is out and flexes his fingers. I stretch my hand out to him and then stop halfway...I can do this. Now is not the time to cower out. This is what I wanted...I softly place my hand in his.

"Okay stand close." He warns me. I walk an inch closer and he closes his eyes. He mumbles a bunch of words under his breath and all of a sudden I can see little sparkles appear around us.

"Whoa..." I say quietly.

A clear white light appears around us and then a soft blowing wind that felt like it was blowing upward instead of horizontal. My dark brown hair danced around wildly with his black hair. This was teleportation. It was nice...Then all of a sudden the light begins to get brighter and brighter. It was like looking at the sun. I shut my eyes because of the intensity of the light. I didn't move at all not wanting to touch the circular walls of the light. It felt as if 10 seconds went by and then I feel my legs give. I fall on my knees and hands. I go to take in a breath and then go into this coughing fit. I couldn't breath. It felt as if my breath had been sucked away. Like oxygen had been taken off of the earth for a brief second.

Then I hear someone walk up beside me, sit next to me, and pat my back. It had to be Zius.

Eventually I get my breathing under control and I open my eyes to see a light brown brick road. I breathe in once and smell...fruit? Apples, Oranges, Kiwis, Pineapples, and so many other fruits filled my nostrils.

"...*Cough*..." After getting my air back I sit back on my knees and there kneeling down right next to me, just as I predicted, Zius.

"Done?" It sounded like he was smiling when he said that, but I couldn't really see because of all the tears that had swelled up in my eyes.

I take my jacket sleeve and wipe both of my eyes before any of my tears fell. I look at him angrily. "What the hell was that!?"

"What?" He pushes himself off the ground.

I cross my arms and glare up at him. "I could of died just now!"

"And how do you think that you ended up like that? I was perfectly fine when we teleported." He bends over and looks at me in my face with a smile.

"...I-I don't know. Your used to teleporting. And without warning me you allowed me to still go!" I do remember him warning me to stay close, but he never said anything else about it.

"Your the one who held his breath through the whole process."

Held my breath?...I didn't do that. "I never held my breath!" I glared at him through his eyes.

That intimidating smile appeared on his face."I felt your body jolt and stop breathing. You were just too terrified to notice that you were doing that."

"I wasn't scared..." I look down at the ground again avoiding his piercing eyes.

Every time I tried to stand up to him and look into his eyes to show him how serious I was. I could never follow through with it. He would just always say some smart comment or make that smile. And I would look away.

"..." He stands up straight and and holds an hand out to me."Come on, get up."

I look up back at him."I can get up on my own." I push my self off the ground with my hands and stand up straight."...Why do I smell fruits?"

"That's the flowers." He looks on the side of the wide brick road and at the flowers.

"The flowers?..." I look around and see, on the sides of the brick road, light multicolored flowers.

I never knew that flowers could have this sort of smell. Maybe this is just something they could do up here

"Are you sure they aren't real fruits?" I walk over to the batch of flowers.

" Yeah I'm pretty sure that they aren't real. I have been coming here most my life so I should know." It sounded like he was chuckling at me for not knowing the answer. What a jerk.

"Can I take one?" I bend down and look back to clarify my question.

"Go for it." He gestures with his hand.

I walk over to the rows of flowers. All of the colors are astonishingly memorizing. They were beautiful. I sit down on my knees and I move my hands across the flowers hesitating on which one to choose. I was like kid picking a treat at a candy store. I bend down to test smell them. Pink was watermelon, Yellow had a sweet, but sour lemon. I look over to see a white ...I wonder what smell this has. I bend down to smell it and the smell was a peach. I remember eating these when I was a kid. They were my favorite fruit of all time. Because it was soft and sweet it made it really enjoyable to eat. And the fun part of getting the big nut in the middle was fun to me. But I would keep them and make things out of it. Like crowns or belts. I don't know I was a pretty hard to keep up with when I was a child.

I decide to pick the white flower. I pull it out of the ground softly, that wasn't in there tight at all. I brush the dirt of the stem and and take off all of the excess stems. After me cleaning it. It looks like a really pretty flower.

I stand up while looking at the flower and walk over to him." I'm ready."

"You sure took your time cleaning it." He stood there with his hands in his pockets. I totally forgot that this was his job to pick people up and I just made him stand here and watch me clean a flower.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that this was your job. You should've said something I would of gotten up." I twirl the flower in a circular motion through my fingers.

He looks down at the flower. A warm smile appears on his face.

That's the first time I've ever seen him give me a different smile other than that mean and intimidating one. It makes me smile a little.

"What is it?"

"You've always like peaches haven't you?" He takes his hands out of his pockets and grabs my flower out of my hands.

"Yea it's a good fruit- Wait how did you know?"

He takes the flower and places it neatly through my hair behind my ear." You've forgotten that fast. We know each other. Not personally, but deep in your brain you remember me." He pokes my forehead lightly.

I close my eyes and swat his finger away. I take the flower back out and put it into my pocket."My head would appreciate if you didn't touch it."

"You'll live." He walks of towards the building.

Oh I hadn't even got a chance to look at the building. I look up to see that this building isn't just any regular old looking building. The architecture done to this place made it appear as if it were a castle. The building was with mixtures of light sandy brown walls, the roof had this off burgundy matching well with the brown windows places on every blank spot of the building. The sun shined beautifully down on it like it had been a school made for the angels themselves. And doves sat on the edge of every veranda on the upper floors.

"Wow...This is...Wow." I stand there amazed by beauty. Whoever thought of the blueprints to this was truly an artist.

I look back down to see Zius walking inside the school doors. Damn it. This guy walks really fast. I run after him into the building. I open the school doors and paused when I saw Zius talking to the front desk lady. The front desk was in a room that didn't have a door. So you could freely walk in whenever you wanted. I guess he was getting something ready for me. I walk all the way through the doors and let the door make a loud closing noise. I walk in, my shoes making a echo through the halls. I look above me to see that the ceiling was high up. And I mean high up. In the middle of the hall it expanded, so there were 4 different ways you could go. In the the middle of this big space was a expensive looking chandelier. It was made out of all dyed light brown glass. To think, if that thing were to fall. The mess they would have to go through to replace this and clean it up. On the walls a long staircase went up to the second floor and another stair led to the 3rd floor. And so on. I wonder how many floors they have.

"I was getting your things from the office." A voice echoes through the hall and I quickly look down to whose voice it was.

Zius was walking over towards me with a paper in his hand and something wrapped in plastic. It looked like an outfit.

He approaches me and hands me everything by once. He hands me the papers first.

"What's this?" I turn the paper around to read the words.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

_To our newest student, Cloud Alexander Jones_

_We would love to welcome you to our school. You were most likely confused and frightened of why you were sent an Supernatural Taker to come bring you here. You have been admitted to this school because of your profound abilities. You have the power to do any and/or everything that some human beings want so desperately. We are here to help you learn how to control your powers. You will have an roommate assigned to you. You spend 5 years in each level. 1 out of 4 classes will be picked according to your supernatural type. Here we hope you find happiness and-  
_

* * *

While I'm reading I see Zius look over the paper and back up at me. I look up from reading. I still had some words to go, but he was distracting me.

"What?" I look up from reading half the letter.

"Your Middle name is Alexander." He smiles a little.

"Shut up Asshole! I bet yours is worse!" I playfully hit him with the paper on his arm.

"I thought you were the one who said my name was unique."

"That's just your first name! What about your middle and last name?" That's right he hadn't told me his last or middle name. Wait I don't think that it's normal to want to know about someone's whole name when you just met them.

His smile fades off his face. And his once happy vibe changed directions and became upset and sad.

I notice the change in him and bring the papers up to my mouth to cover it with both hands." I'm sorry. My big mouth again. Did I say something wrong?"

He shifts his eyes on me and smiles a little." No I was just thinking of something."

"Your always day dreaming on me. I don't see how you get any work-" Just as I was about to scold him on how he day dreams I stop myself remembering that I do the exact same thing.

"You do it too. Don't you?"

I bring the paper past my nose and up to my eyes. I shift my eyes to the ground."...Not as much as you. I only do it when something is bothering me." I look back at him." Is something bothering you?"

"No I was just thinking of some work I had to get done." He said nonchalantly.

I bring the paper down from my face about to yell at him and I notice the clothes wrapped in plastic again.

I look up at him and the clothing wrapped on his arm.

"Is that an uniform?"

"Yeah and this is YOUR uniform." He hands me the clothing wrapped in plastic. I fold the letter up and put it in my jacket pocket. I'll just have to read the rest later. I grab the clothes and wrap them around both of my forearms to hold in front of me.

I look to see something else in his hand. I didn't see that before.

"And this is your dorm key. We have an all boys dorm and the girls is on the other side of the college." He smiled a tad bit."But it's not like you would need to know that."

I jump at that last sentence. I narrow my eyes and glare at him." What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh just that you won't have time to realize that girls are cooing over you because of the guys." He puts his hands in his pants pockets.

I feel myself becoming embarrassed. That's not true. I don't think I'm that adorable to the point where guys will want me...Wait why the hell am I not yelling back. I can feel my cheeks raising in temperature.

"N-No I won't. Your such an asshole sometimes! No one is going to coo over me!" I bet my cheeks were the color of a fire truck. I really hate this guy sometimes.

"Whatever you say. Here take this. Your roommate should be there waiting for you." He hands me the key.

I slide my arm out from under the clothes and take the silver key on the key ring. I slide my arm back under it." Didn't classes start? Why would my roommate be there?"

He tilts his head and looks at me with a "Seriously" face. "You really can be dumb sometimes. To welcome you of course." He starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Well sorry I can't really think straight with everything going on. I've never felt so many emotions in one day." I follow behind him.

We finally get to the top of the stairs. And Zius looks like he's not even tired. He is built really well and he was already tall so that gave him the advantage to take bigger steps than me. And then you have me. I was never the athletic type...- well being active doesn't count when your a kid. It's natural to do all that athletic crazy stuff when your that young. But now I just am so out of shape it's not even funny. I really need to get some muscles by working out or something. We finally get up the stairs.

"...You...You guys really need..t-to invest in some...elevators." I pant out of breath. I lean onto the banister.

He pulls me right back off of it." You could fall over if you do that. And we do have elevators. They were right next to the stairs."

I lean over looking down at the floor. My eyes wonder around looking for the elevator. And just like he said, there it was. An elevator. I turn slowly towards him showing him that I was beyond pissed at him.

As soon as I was about to open my mouth he interrupts me.

"You never asked, so I figured you wanted to go up the stairs." He said calmly.

He did have a point. I should of said something before we walked up the stairs. But still he should of known that I wasn't fit enough to walk up a flight of 45 steps. I didn't even know if that was the exact number. That was what I assumed. And then he walked so fucking fast up the stairs that I was basically running to try to keep up with him.

I close my mouth and furrowed my eyebrows." You really are an asshole."

"You can't get angry because you were in the wrong. But I will admit that I could of asked if you wanted to take the elevator instead of the stairs. So I'll be the mature one to apologize for my actions." He bowed when he said that. Was he being sarcastic? Damn it I couldn't even recognize if he was playing games with me.

I raise a eyebrow and watch him as he bows. I take my hand and bop him on top of his head." Come on, we don't have all day."

He stands up tall immediately and rubs his head." Alright. And are you going to apologize?"

"For what? I didn't do anything!"

"You never asked if we had elevators, so how would I known if you wanted to take them?" Still rubbing his head he raises an eyebrow at me.

I look up at him. Damn it, he did have a point. I never really asked if they had elevators. Ugh, I hate it when I'm wrong.

"...Fine I apologize. Now can we stop this sentimental crap and get to my dorm." I just wanted to get settled in. I was ready to just sit down and think about how my life got this way.

"Yeah I already have to make up the time that I've missed." He furrows his eyebrows as if he had remembered that he was on the clock. He starts to walk down the hall to the dorms.

"Hey wait up..." I jog up behind him and follow his pace as he fast walks through the halls. I look around as we walk down the corridor. The walls were a soft light brown. And the doors were a darker brown. The floors were a shiny brown marble. The lights weren't really bright like in schools. But bright enough to be able to see around. I bet when they were building this place that the blueprints were just breathtaking. I bet it took them some time to complete it anyways...I wonder how this all started. Like, before this school was built. How did the supernaturals get around in everyday life? I'm pretty sure that the supernaturals that had looks of an magical creature couldn't just walk around freely.

"Zius..." I look up from the marble floor as were walking and up at him.

"Hm?" He continues to walk down the hall scrolling through his phone.

"How did Supernaturals get around before this school was built?" I readjust the clothing wrapped on my arms making that annoying plastic noise.

"I'm only your tour guide. I'm not your professor."

"But aren't tour guides suppose to answer the questions that the people ask?" I glare at the back of his head pretending that I'm firing lasers at the back of his head.

"Allow me to rephrase myself. I am only walking you to your dorm room that's all. No questions." He continues to walk in a fast pace down the hall.

"Fine..." I follow as he walks ahead of me. I look through the windows that we past. And realize something. How was there a ground up here? They were growing flowers on clouds?... As soon as I was about to open my mouth to ask. I remember what he said about questions. I shut my mouth and sigh lightly. I don't think I'll ever get used to all of this.

We walk through the hall and make a right. We walked down the veranda. And there you could see the view of the clouds. They were white and as fluffy as ever. The sun shined beautifully through them too. You could see where the flowers were. Everything was so amazing.

"Whoa..." I say looking off into sky as doves flew through some of the clouds.

I look on the other side of me to see dorm room numbers. 567, 568, 569. We past the doors until we get down to 582. I'm sure this trip would of become a whole lot shorter if we had just took the elevator. But apparently some people just assume that people would like to take the longest stairs in the world instead of a nice, short and simple elevator ride. We reach the door and Zius turns to me. I almost run into him not paying attention. I stop in my tracks and look up at him.

"Okay this is your dorm. You won't have any classes today because you need to get settled. But you will have them tomorrow starting from 9:30. And you have to sign to go and get your schedule tomorrow." He definitely knows what he's talking about. I wonder how long has he been doing this.

"Alright, thanks." As soon as I'm about to turn from him and knock. He leans over by my face, placing his hand on my shoulder, and whispers:

"Anything dealing with rumors you hear. Ignore them." I jump when he gives those last words.

"..Zius.." He moves back and begins to walk back down the corridor.

I turn around to see him turning the corner. What the hell was that about?...Ignore the rumors? What could these rumors be about? Well I guess I'm bound to hear about them if he had to warn me not to believe them. I turn back to the door and raise my hand to knock. I turn my head back to where Zius had just turned the corner...Maybe it's best if I just ignore it. I already have enough on my plate. I really can't afford to think about anything else. I if I do I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.

I gulp down all of my worries and knock gently on the brown wooden door. I really hope my roommate is nice. That is literally that last thing I need. An grumpy roommate. But as soon as I say that. The door flies open and there I see a kid about my height maybe a little shorter. He has light blonde hair and freckles. He had this sky blue sweater and black jeans with white socks. And a big smile upon his face.

I look in and see more people in the room with him. I thought Zius said that only my roommate was here today.

"You must be Cloud, Right?" He has the brightest and warmest smile. It really is comforting. I nod to his question with a smile.

He grabs me by my hand and of course that takes me by surprise. He had a bit of a grip for a little guy. He pulls me in and wraps his arm around mines, so I take the clothing and put it on the other arm. He shuts the door with his foot and walks in the middle of the room. There were 3 of them. One who sat at a desk by the wall typing away at whatever he was on. And two of them sat lazily on the green couch that was in front of the flat screen TV.

"Guys." He clears his throat." This is my new roommate."

Everyone's one head turn and I see the guy with dark blue hair stand up from the couch. It was a really dark blue to the point you could mistake it for black. He walks around and puts his hand out.

Liam remembers that both of my arms are occupied and lets go of my arm." The names Owen. We've heard a lot about you."

As I'm shaking his hand. I raise an eyebrow at his comment.

He lets go off my hand and shakes his hands with his head." No No No not like that!"

The guy at the computer turns his head while still keeping his fingers on the keyboard." They sent a letter to Liam telling him that he should expecting a roommate in a couple of weeks."

The guy at the computer had dark grey hair and glasses. The guy at the computer had his whole outfit on while the other one just had on his long-sleeve white button up shirt and black tie.

"Yeah you won't believe how excited he was about getting one-" He said chuckling.

"Damn it guys. Your going to make me sound desperate." He says in a playful way." Anyways I'll introduce you to the people in the room who can't say "Hi". That one who is always obsessed over the laptop is Aiden. He doesn't really talk a lot. So you'll be lucky to even get a conversation out of him. This right here is-"

Owen interrupts Liam and begins to talk." I am Owen the hot guy, the over achiever, the smartest, and luckiest guy that everyone wants to be with and be." He pushes up his sleeve and flexes his toned muscles in front of us. He did have some bumps there.

Liam pushes his arm down from our view and glares at him." Owen! No one wants to see how you spend your bathroom time!"

I start to giggle silently, not wanting to offend him that bad. But Owen on the other hand looks at him confused for a few seconds. The other two got it as quickly as I did. Aiden puts on a little smile at the comment and the one still in front of the TV burst out laughing.

"...What? I don't get it." He looks around at the two smiling and laughing and then back at me and Liam. Liam is still containing his glare at him.

"Never mind it. You can think about it later." He walks past the confused Owen and stops at the back of the couch where the last one sat watching cartoons on the nice Television.

"Callen you haven't said hi to-" Liam is shushed when a fingers pops up in his face. The kid puts his hand back down on the rest of the couch.

The guy sitting down rested his face on his hand and his elbow on the arm rest of the couch. Next to him was empty chip bags and soda cans on the small wooden table. He reminded me of Archer when he would make these kind of messes. He stared at the television in a trance. It looks like he is really interested in this show. Must of been an marathon of it. Suddenly interested in what he is watching I look up at the TV.

In the cartoon, there was small glass with...what seems like pepper and to the side of him stood another glass with glasses on. He had pure white salt in him. I guess he was the nerd of the two pair. In this episode, Pepper was giving Salt a pep talk on how to talk to girls; He had an crush on Napkin. Meanwhile, this is all happening in a restaurant.

The boy sitting on the couch puts his finger in the air and moves it back and forth gesturing that one us come forward. I guess Liam already knew who it was and bent down forward, bringing me with him.

"Callen you really need to get over this-"

"No you really really- And I do mean really need to pay attention to this. It'll give you some tips on how to talk-" He whistles after saying that.

Liam jumps when he says that. You could tell that whoever Callen was talking about was someone that Liam cared for a lot. If he didn't yell back and all that he did was become red.

"C-Callen this isn't funny! Turn around or I'll turn this TV off." Callen is about to reach for the remote when all of a sudden I remember something.

"Oh I remember this show!" I say abruptly.

Liam and Callen both jolt up and stop immediately what they were doing. Did I say something wrong? Callen turns around and Liam backs up. Callen looks at me like he had just found his missing half of him that he had been looking for forever.

"Dude, your gonna make him feel uncomfortable with you looking at him like a creep." Owen says from behind us.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" I look at Liam and then back at Callen.

"Y-You...You watch this show too?" He looks at me as if he is about to cry.

Hesitant to answer not knowing what he'll do. I gulp down my saliva." Ugh I used to watch this in my childhood."

Liam looks like he knows what's about to happen and pushes me back a little." Callen I swear-!"

Just as he was about to warn Callen to stop whatever he was going to do. He suddenly leaps off the couch and pounces onto me. I don't even know how he managed to get off the couch that fast. What supernatural type was he? When he pounces on me, my arm is released from Liam grip. And my uniform goes flying into the air. I think Owen caught it though. We fall onto the ground roughly and Callen still keeps his grip on me. I try pushing him off, but this isn't going anywhere. I felt like even if I did have some kind muscles that I still wouldn't be able to push him off.

Callen hugs me around my stomach tightly." I can't believe someone else watches the show! I told you guys the show wasn't stupid!"

"CALLEN! GET OFF OF HIM! THE SUPERVISORS WILL KNOW YOU GUYS ARE IN HERE!" Liam plops onto his knees and tries getting Callen off of me. But he isn't really helping either. I wonder what his supernatural type is."...OR WORSE HE'LL LEAVE AND ASK FOR ANOTHER ROOMMATE.

"Callen..." I try pushing him off of me with all I had. I guess my strength is just like Liam's.

"Can you believe that they are trying to end the show!? No one ever watches it anymore, so they are going to stop airing it!" He snuggled his face into my jacket. I think he was crying on my jacket.

I open up one eye to hear someone laughing. This wasn't just some giggle. I mean this person was dying of laughter. I look to my side to see Owen leaning on the couch for support from laughing so hard. He still had the uniform in his hand, but barely. I open up both of my eyes to make sure that I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing. It's not that I didn't believe that Owen would be the one laughing it's just that Aiden was still sitting there like nothing happened. As if he didn't he didn't hear what was going on in the room.

My attention is drawn back to Liam and Callen. They are arguing with each other. I'm still pushing Callen's arms that are wrapped around my stomach. I close my eyes trying to force him off. Then I hear the wheels on the desk chair move back. I can't believe I heard it over all of this going on. I open my eyes to see Aiden walking over to us. I look up at him waiting for him to do something...But he just stands there. As if he was analyzing the situation. What was he doing? I wish he would do something before I end up not breathing from his strength. And then on top of that my stomach was already sore from Zius squeezing my stomach so tightly. It seems like forever before Aiden walks away from us and past Owen laughing. I couldn't see anything else past that because of Liam and Callen being in the way. So we all continue trying to pry of Callen while he is holding on for dear life.

"CALLEN...LET GO!" Liam tries another way by pulling backwards on his uniform shirt. But his grip on me was too tight form him to let go.

I hear someone doing something in the back ground and it was something different from laughing and screaming. It sounds like someone clearing their throat. It was really faint, but I could hear it.

"...It appears as if the last show is coming on tonight." A voice say quietly. But loud enough for us to hear.

Everything stops when he says that. Did I just hear him correctly? The show was ending...I look at Liam. And he is looking at Callen wondering what move is he going to pull now. Our breathing fills the room with Owen laughing. We both look at each other then back at Callen. Callen still has his head buried in my jacket, so I couldn't see his expression, but I could imagine it already. Maybe he would be crying. At least that's what I thought he was doing earlier. Liam looks back at Aiden standing in front of the TV. Then back at Callen.

"Callen..." Liam looks at him. Then as soon as he is about to reach for his shoulder to tap him. His head pops up. His eyes are a complete different color. Like a highlighter yellow. His eyes were pretty scary. It made me gulp down some of my spit out of fear. He lets go of me and sits up next to Liam on his knees. I lay there supporting my self up by my forearms looking at Callen stare at whatever was behind me which I think was a dresser. Liam doesn't look scared, but annoyed. He turns towards Aiden.

"Aiden! You know not to bring out this side of him. He doesn't like that!" Liam glares at Aiden from behind.

"...He wasn't going to let go any other way, besides he needs a lesson." He crosses his arms and looks at the TV.

I can't believe this...I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can't believe what I've been through today. I really do hope that this is a dream. Just some kind of weird dream that I'm having. I'll have time to think about it later while I'm at my old college, day dreaming in Mr. Jenkins class. Just let this be a dream-

I'm interrupted by Liam saying something else." Aiden you already know what he's going to do. It's an instinct!"

"That's the whole point. If I do this then he'll stop squeezing him." Aiden doesn't turn around to acknowledge me.

All of a sudden without warning. Callen leaps away from me and runs quickly on his arms and legs. He jumps over the couch and in mid air a sudden thunder hits the room. Was a thunderstorm approaching? Whatever it was it registers quickly to Callen and he falls to the ground.

"...Ugh..." We hear Callen moaning and whining like a dog in pain."...Your such an asshole..."

Aiden looks down at Callen and smirks." Then you shouldn't do stupid things. You were going to pounce onto me too. Weren't you?"

Not being able to see because of the couch in the way Callen whines again." Of course I was dumbass. I've been aiming for that forever."

"Aiming for it?..." I say under my breath. Did those two have some kind of dispute before?

Liam looks back at me and realizes my confused face." They've been at it forever. Callen has pounced on everyone he has ever met. It's a dog thing. I guess because of happiness. And he hasn't yet gotten Aiden and they've have known each other for about 3 years now." He rolls his eyes." It's really stupid if you ask me."

"If you were going to make my dog side come out. Of course I was going to pounce onto you."

"It's an instinct." Everyone say in unison. I look around at everyone.

"Damn it. Now my ears are out too..." He sits up onto the couch and I see his dog ears come up with his head. They matched the color of his hair. Which was an light brown.

"But everyone loves your little puppy dog ears." Owen is leaning on the back of the couch bent over messing trying to mess with his ears. And Aiden walks back over to his seat.

"Stop it Owen. They aren't suppose to be cute. They are suppose to represent how dangerous I am." I could tell by his voice that he was becoming embarrassed.

Liam looks back down at me and stands up." Come on. I'll help you up."

Then I see Callen stand up and rush over to grab the other hand. They pull me up with ease." Your really light. What supernatural type is he again?"

Liam just glares at Callen angrily and then back at me sadly. He looks at me for a moment with puppy dog eyes. Liam was like a little kid." Oh no guys...He's going to leave. I can see it in his eyes. He s going to go and ask for another roommate. Saying that he got pounced on by a dog." He covers his face with his hands.

I look at Liam and then back at everyone else. They are looking at Liam a little sadly. I think he was really excited to get a new roommate. He must of been here for a long time by himself. I couldn't just leave him...Even though I had just met these crazy duos. I felt like if I were to leave them and ask for another roommate. I wouldn't be doing anything, but hurt them...Call me crazy. But I'm staying.

I place my hands on Liam's shoulder and he removes his hands from his gloomy face. He looks up at me as if he is about to cry."...I don't think that I want another roommate. My roommate is right here."

He raises his hands further down from his face. His eyes travel across my face as if he is trying to see if I'm lying or not."...You promise?" He says in a low and sad voice.

"It's the promise question already." Aiden says still continuing typing on the keyboards with a nice speed.

I turn my head from Liam and at Aiden then at Callen." He made us all promise him something that meant a lot to him. Like for example with me he made me promise him that I wouldn't try to do anything more to ruin the relationship between-"

"CALLEN! Shut up!" Liam face quickly turns from gloomy into anger." If you say another word about it I will throw you over the veranda." He points at the door.

"Liam, Liam, Liam that's only if you have the strength to lift me up." He said in a somewhat melodic tone.

"Well to make a short story even shorter he takes promises as serious as he does the dessert guy." Owen was leaning on the back of the couch facing us.

"I literally just told you not to say anything about it." Liam covers his face with both hands again.

"Not really you told Callen not to say anything about it. Plus you really need to get your thoughts across to him. You've been in-what your freshmen year for 3 years now."

"I don't need to get anything across right now..." He looks away from them and look at a spot on the carpet. And for a second there I thought I saw some red on his cheeks." I need to focus on trying to avoid that."

"You can't hide your feelings forever you know." Callen says still in a melodic tone. I guess he is feeling on the melody side right now.

"You guys are getting me off track from what I was doing." He looks up from the ground and at me."So do you promise?"

"Promise what?" I look at him confused.

"Promise that no matter how hard or mean that anyone gets, and that you will stick together with us and allow us to help you out of any sticky situation...Oh these guys too. No matter how annoying they get that you will stay." He sticks out his pinky towards me. It sounds like I heard all of them in the room say something about Liam's comment.

"Yeah of course I promise." I lift my hand and bring my pinky out without hesitation. This was all Liam wanted. To have an roommate and just have fun and help people too. He was really nice and sweet. Why would anyone want to leave from being Liam's roommate?

He brings his other hand and covers his pinky."I don't take these lightly so don't think that I do."

"I understand. I do the same with my promises." I move my pinky showing him that I'm ready to promise.

He brings his pinky out and we promise to each other that I won't leave no matter how annoying these guys get. And that I will allow them to help me in any kind of problem that I get myself into. Even though I just met them I felt as if we were going to get along well.

Liam lets go of my pinky and tries to hug me, but instead gets knocked over to the side by Callen. He wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly and even lifting me off the ground.

"Liam this one's a keeper!" He drops me and pinches my cheeks. Callen was about me and Liam's height, maybe a little taller.

I close my eyes when he does that." So...are you really an werewolf?"

He backs up and bows." In the flesh." When he bows I see something swinging side to side behind him. Wait was that what I thought it was?

"Oh Callen I didn't know you got the tail too." I say with a smile.

He immediately stands up and looks behind him." Ugh...damn it." He walks over to one of the beds and sits down on his tail to keep it from waging.

"Not on the bed Callen...Ugh whatever." He faces towards me with a smile." I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Liam and of course as you already know I'm your roommate."

"And what's your supernatural type?" I ask interested by everyone supernaturals types.

"Oh I'm a fairy." He perks up when he says that. I like it better when he is smiling. I've never really liked to see anyone down like that. And I wonder why everyone is so worried over this roommate thing.

"..." I look around him and look back at him."...But where are your wings?"


	5. Chapter 5: Supernatural Types

He walks over to his drawer to pick up the large and heavy looking jar. The guys must of known that it was heavy too because Owen walks over to help bring it over.

"Just sit it there." He points to a spot on the beige carpet in front of me.

Owen sets the jar full of what seems like dust, down on the carpet. He kneels down to pry it open.

"Why is it on so tight?" He grips the top of the jar and rotates with all his strength.

"Because Callen puts it on tight." He watches as he opens it.

I look back at Callen knowing that he would have an remark. "But not one speck of it comes out does it. Nope." He says while still sitting on the bed.

I look back when I hear the pop of the jar opening.

"...Damn. That one was really tight." He removes the top off from the jar letting out a few sparkles of the yellow dust.

As Owen is about to stand, Liam sits down on both legs and gestures for me to follow. I sit on both legs and look up at him.

"Thanks." He scoots a little closer to the jar and gestures once again that I scoot a little closer.

I get closer to the jar and lean over pressing my hands on the carpet to help me look."Wow...Is this like fairy dust?"

He nods happily." Yeah, This is what gives us our powers, so if this stuff were to be taken away we wouldn't really be able to do much."

"So basically without this, your just like an regular human." I look down at the jar. There was a fairly good amount in there. It almost looked full.

"Yeah it's really similar to you guys."

"To witches?" I ask interested.

"Yeah if you don't have your wand or book then your not going to get any magic done. But it's only been legendary that some witches study so much that they could do spells without their wand." He knew what he was talking about. Maybe he studied up on some of the supernaturals.

"Well that definitely won't be me. I've never been much of the study type." I shift my eyes down at the jar of fairy dust reminding me that I was asking Liam questions." But never mind me. What about your wings?"

"Oh yeah." He takes his index and thumb to grab a pinch. His fingers submerge into the sparkly yellow dust. And the he brings his fingers out shaking his hand to get the excess off.

He takes his hand and throws into the air above him. Letting his fingers go, the dust comes sprinkling down onto him After the dust gets into the air my allergies react quickly to it and so does Liam's. We both sneeze quietly at the dust.

"How are you two suppose to work with dust and magic and then have allergies to it?" Callen says in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up-...Achoo!- Callen!" He rubs his nose softly with his sweater sleeve.

I look from sneezing and up at Liam. Wasn't something suppose to happen? "Liam.." I rub my nose with the sleeve on my jacket." Nothing's happening."

"Just give it a minute or-" And then abruptly something sprouts up behind Liam like an umbrella leaving the yellow sparkles to go everywhere.

Once the yellow sparkles clear I see what could be the most elegant and magnificent thing I've ever saw. A pair of white sparkling wings sat up from Liam's back. They were a good size for him too. His wings had what seems like instead of yellow sparkles they were white sparkles dropping down from his wings. They flapped together so gracefully barely touching each other.

"Wow...Their beautiful..." I say speechless. I push myself by my hands to peer over his shoulder, being careful that I don't knock over the jar, and at his wings."What are your abilities like?"

"Well I'm currently learning what kind of fairy I am. So until I find out I am currently stuck with the basic fairy things. Like flying and Telekinesis and I think that's it. I am still in my 3rd freshman year, so I still have plenty of time."

I had so many questions to ask and I hadn't even gotten to Callen, Aiden or Owen's Type yet."Do you bring your wings out everyday?"

" I usually don't bring them out because of trying to navigate through crowds."

"...And because he's scared all of his dust will go away." Owen says looking down on us with his arms crossed.

"No I'm not." He crosses his arms and looks away from him.

"Okay if your not..." He bends down and grabs a pinch out of the jar." Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." He sprinkles the dust onto the floor.

Liam still stays in his position, with his arms crossed. I start to see him shake a little bit.

"Owen...What did you do?" Looking at Liam. I look up at him.

"Don't worry. It's something fairies can't resist." He says it with a smile. I hear Callen laughing a little too. Something fairies can't resist?...

"Owen this isn't...funny!" By this time, He had his eyes closed tightly and he was cringing slightly.

"I think it is besides you guys got a fairly good laugh at me. So why can't I get one?" He bends over to look at Liam with a smile." You know you can't resist doing this."

"This is the longest he has ever went not doing it-" Unexpectedly, Liam stops cringing, crawls under Owen and scoots over to the spot where he dropped the dust. He bends over onto his knees and forearms and starts to pick up specks of dust out of the carpet.

Callen and Owen burst out into laughs at him. Liam didn't look amused by this at all. But I'll admit it was a pretty funny scene to watch.

"I hate you guys so much..." He still is steady picking up the specks of dust putting it into his other hand.

I push myself up to stand and look at Owen."Why is he picking it up?" I couldn't help but smile a little.

"..Haha...B-Because he can't help it. It's a fairy thing. They have the need to pick up any dust...haha..s-salt, sugar, or pepper." He supports his self up by placing his hands on his knees.

I look over, still giggling, towards Aiden. He was in the desk chair spent around looking at us. And he was actually giggling too. I didn't think that I would see him actually laughing at this. His elbow rest on the black desk with him leaning on his hand looking at us. Aiden and Liam were definitely the normal ones out of the group, but I'm pretty sure it's always been like that. That's how it was with Archer, Donnie and I. I sometimes felt like the normal one of the group. But the odd one in the group was probably Donnie. He was nothing like how me and Archer thought he would of turned out. His athletic skills had become better and his height had jumped over us. But then again...That boy in the window...Yeah, he most definitely won out of all of us. He was mysterious first of all. I had never heard his voice. I could barely see his face. And the only communication that we had with each other was waves and smiles...I wonder where he is now. I should've talked to Donnie about him earlier in high school because now I have no idea where he could be now.

I look back down at Liam who has up most of the dust that Owen put down on the ground. Aiden stopped chuckling and Callen and Owen were just now calming down from laughing. Liam crawled over carefully making sure not to drop any of the dust he had in his hand. He tilts his hand over the glass jar letting the yellow substance fall from his hand into the rest of the fairy dust. He looks up glaring at Owen.

"That wasn't funny Owen. You even made Aiden and Cloud laugh at me." He looks back down to grab the top and twist it back on. I'm pretty sure it's to make sure that he didn't try that stunt again.

"I tried not to laugh for your sake, but it wouldn't stay in." Aiden said spinning back around to the laptop.

I giggle a little, knowing that was kind of my reason too. I just nod while smiling at Aiden's comment.

"Just know that were even now. I am the king of jokes in this dorm and no one. And I do mean no one can beat me at it either." He puts his hand on his sides and holds his head up confidently.

Liam raises an eyebrow at him and looks over at Callen. He is looking at Owen with a smirk on his face.

"You've know all of us since we've been here right, Owen?" Callen pushes himself off the bed letting his tail move around freely. His tail was fluffy, but not to fluffy. It was really adorable. But I wouldn't tell him that.

Owen opens his eyes and looks at Callen with a confused look."Umm...Yea I have. What about it?"

"So you do know that your not the best prankster in this room." He tilts his head and looks at Aiden."He is."

I open my eyes all the way, surprised. A-Aiden's the prankster of them all."Him?"

Callen and Liam nod except of Owen and Aiden. Owen glares at Callen and Liam."He is not. The last time he pulled a prank was a year ago. And it wasn't even the greatest one. He just used his ability in it."

"Ability or no Ability. He made that kid think that the school was falling." Liam pushed himself off the floor.

"Whoa...Aiden is that true?" I look at Aiden still amazed by this hidden side to him.

"Yeah. It wasn't really anything though." With his back slightly turned to us it was kind of hard to tell his expression. But by it I could tell that he was smiling.

"See?!" Owen puts his hands out towards him."I am still the best of them-"

"But..." Aiden continues." I won't admit that Owen is a better prankster than me."

He continues to type while Owen glares at the side of the head."You don't have to admit it. Your going to hold onto that prank you pulled a year ago and continue to say that you are a better prankster than me. But I'm the only one who can see past those glasses of yours and see that your scared that you don't still have it."

Aiden presses one more key on the keyboard and spins slightly until he is facing in front of him.

"Fine, you tell me the last time you pulled a prank?" He rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and leans onto his hand.

Owen looks up with a thinking face on." A month ago."

"And what was it?"

"...I was in the reaper form and I made this kid think he was dead." He crossed his arms confidently and looked at Aiden.

Wow these guys play pranks hardcore here. If you have to turn into death just to prank someone...Death?! That's his Supernatural Type?!

"I guess you like to copy off of people pranks huh?" He said pushing his glasses up his noise with his other hand.

"No! Plus that was just one of my minor pranks. My other pranks are much better." I wonder what his other pranks were, but that wasn't even the most important thing at the moment. Owen was a reaper? As in the guy with the black robe thingy and big knife.

I stand there on the next to Liam, still in shock by it."Owen before, you said your supernatural type. Is that really it?"

Owen jolts up like he forgot to say something. He sprints up to me with a smile."I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you it. Yep I'm a grim reaper."

"Whoa. So like do you come and get people when it's...their time?" I look up at him full of questions. And he just answers them with the expression and attitude of an celebrity being asked questions.

"Yep. A Reaper has the power to take lives and give life to anyone it chooses. However, when a life is resurrected, a life must end. Reapers can alter human perception to make themselves appear any way. They can fly in their true form and teleport anywhere. They can also teleport in spirit or human form." Owen said once again proudly."And my only weakness is my I were to be hit with that then I could be hurt greatly injured. But let's be honest who could ever get passed this awesome guy to even get their hands on it." Wow he really had all that memorized.

"That is literally the first time I have ever seen you go that in depth about anything and actually remember it." It seems like Callen was just as surprised as I was.

"So how did you react when you found out that you were that?"

"Well...At first I was creeped out as hell like all supernaturals are at first. But then you just get adjusted to it. I mean-I've never killed anybody!I just mostly use it to my advantage...I don't think I could kill someone." I don't think that he has that in him either.

"Why does this sound like an interview?" Aiden peered over his shoulder looking at us two.

"It kinda does sound like an interview now that you mention it." I say agreeing with Aiden's statement." Okay last question. So when you allow yourself to be the Reaper how do you control yourself?"

"I think that I act like my normal self. I don't go all crazy and act like a different person." He nods his head agreeing with himself.

"Bull...shit Owen." Callen walks from the bed over to us." Your like 10 times your crazy ass."

"What?" He looks at Callen and then at Liam with disbelief.

Liam bends back down making sure that the jar top is on tight. He twist it on with all of his might. I guess he wasn't sure or not if it tight enough and looked up at Owen gesturing that he put it on tighter."Yeah Owen when your in that form your like who wants to go diving off the schools roofs and other crazy stuff. I just don't think that you realize that once you change back that you don't remember it."

"So similar to an hangover?" I look down at Liam and Owen waiting for them to clarify my answer.

"Yeah." Liam chuckles a little at the great example."Exactly like a hangover."

"No not at all like a...hangover." He tightens the top onto the jar and picks it up to take back over to the dresser.

"Aiden your smart and all. Isn't this similar to an hangover?" Callen looks back at Aiden with his hands on his hips.

"...Hmm Yeah. When your drunk you do stupid things. So I suppose once your buzz has worn off your left without memory. Yeah Owen it is like an hangover." He spins the chair slightly to look at Owen and nod his head.

"Whatever you guys must be confused or high to mix those two up. You guys make me tired." He fixes his uniform shirt and walks back over to the couch to take a seat where he undoes his black tie, leaving it unraveled on his neck. He must not want to accept the fact that it's like he is drunk when he brings out that side of him. He looks at the cartoon that comes on after Mr. Salt and Pepper. If I can remember correctly the next show that would come on would be "Adventwures with Peter". The animated show was about some kid that would go on adventures when his parents dropped him off at daycare. He would bring along three friends and they would all do imaginary things and act like it was an real adventure. And everyone knew this was meant to be a kid show by how he acted, the fact that he went to a daycare, and the title of the show. Adventwures with Peter. At first everyone thought that it was a mistyped word, but they announced later that it was meant like that. In this episode, Peter was on the adventure that they were mermaids or something like that. And now that I think about it I don't see how this was the least bit delightful to watch. It was annoying. His voice was too. I think it was just a total fail. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so too in the room.

He tilts his head back and sighs roughly."Ugh, I hate this fucking show. His voice is so got damn annoying."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." I place my hands in my pockets and look at the TV.

"I don't see why they are going to stop airing the best cartoon ever and keep what could be the dumbest fucking cartoon in history." He walks towards the wooden table to grab the remote.

"You guys do know that this is meant for kids 5 and up." Liam says from behind me. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smiling.

I did know that this was for kids those ages. But still it's like leaving a part of you behind if you stop something from you childhood. And the Mr. Salt and Pepper show was such a good show to Archer, Donnie and I that we couldn't stop watching it...But now that I think about it. I really may be the only one out of us three that still watches kid cartoons.

"..." Unable to say anything because of knowing that he was right. Callen jumps in.

"There are plenty of grown people that still watch cartoons Liam. Cartoons are like the new...politics." He flips through the channels trying to find a better show.

I hear the sparkling sound of magic and remember that Liam still has his wings out. But then that reminds of another thing. I haven't asked Aiden about his Supernatural Type yet."Aiden?"

"Hm?" He doesn't turn around to see who called his name ,so I just figured that he already knew.

"What is your Supernatural Type?" I ask looking his way.

"I mess around with weather."

"You mean you can control it?" Wow someone who can control weather. Is that a good or bad thing?

"Yeah I control it with my emotions." He continued typing on the laptop.

"So if for example you were raging mad. Could you cause a thunderstorm?"

"Possibly, but I'm only one person so I wouldn't cause much of it." He pushes his glasses up his nose."I've learned how to control my emotions from getting to out of control."

"Imagine if he were the happy and kind then we would always have the sun out." Owen says leaning back on the cushion of the couch. I thought he fell asleep.

Callen throws his head back and starts to laugh. He had the remote still in his hand barely.

"Callen what in the hell is wrong with you?" Owen tilts his head up trying to see Callen.

"Oh shit...Okay...Imagine if he were a girl" He starts to laugh again. So then we have to wait until he gets it all out to finish what I assumed was a joke."...Imagine if he were a girl and was on her period. Then we would have every type of weather because of her mixed emotions. Sun and then...haha the next moment you know another Hurricane Katrina."

We all burst out laughing at the joke that took so long for him to say. I'll admit that was pretty funny. But all of our laughs stop when I hear the exact same noise from before. Thunder. Were we going to have a thunderstorm? Again Callen's dog instincts take over and he starts to whimper. His dog ears go down and his tail goes between his legs."Got damn it Aiden! Stop with the fucking thunder!"

"I'll stop when you stop laughing at me." He continues to type away on the computer.

"...Ugh your such a damn pain in the ass." He walks around the couch and sits down."My ears and tail were almost gone until you had to bring them back out.

"Do you really think that I'm the pain the ass?" He looks over at Callen awaiting an answer.

"Yes I do think your a pain in the ass." He press down on his ears trying to push them back down.

"But do you think that I'm the main pain in the ass?" It sounded like he was toying with him now.

"Aiden I swear one day I am going to pounce onto you making sure that you lose your balance and fall right on your ass." He crosses his arms and stands up while looking at him.

"And I'll just keep making thunder, which will as usual make you whine and yell at me. You will then walk away and say that "I'm a pain in the ass" and then call it a day." From what he said it must've been correct because Owen and Liam start to giggle at it.

"It is not a routine!...Fuck you! I'm leaving. Come on Owen let's leave without Aiden."

"Got damn it. Just fucking kiss and make up. You know we can't leave until the bell rings. They think were at classes or whatever. And I cannot afford getting caught by the supervisors." He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the cushion of the couch.

"Well I'm not staying in here with him." He crossed his arms and looked the opposite way.

You know what's funny is that I just got this really funny feeling that this is somewhat how me and Zius react to each other. He toys with him. Callen gets angry, yells at him. He forgets about it and then the next moment you know you two are talking again like it never happened. But it's not like I like him. I don't like him even the slightest. I'm not even sure if I consider him as a friend at the moment. And I'm not saying that Callen likes Aiden either. I can just see how they're reactions remind me of us two. Liam must of caught onto me looking down at the ground because he puts his hand on my right shoulder.

"You alright?" He walks a few steps so that were even to each other.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that those two reminded me of me and someone." I keep my hands in my jacket pockets.

He leans over and whispers into my ear."Is it that guy that brought you here?"

I jolt up at his correct guess and avoid his eye contact knowing that I would start to turn red."...N-No what makes you think that?"

He smiles."We heard the conversation outside the door. It kept getting quiet and then louder. So we assumed that-"

"No No No No No Never! Me and Him Never Ever Ever Never!" I close my eyes and make sure that my face can't be seen by turning from him.

The guys stop arguing and look at me and Liam." What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about that guy outside-" Out of reflex I cover his mouth with my jacket covering my hand.

"He was just talking about...the guy that you guys were talking with him. The dessert stand!" I nod my hand several times to see Liam react quickly and move my hand down.

"N-No we weren't." His wings pop up when I say that leaving sparkles to continue to fall from them. Why does Liam act so strange when we bring him up?

"Well we definitely weren't talking about." I look over at them and then back at him."..You know who. I would never ever ever even for a million dollars go for...you know."

Liam looks at me trying to see if I was lying or not and smiles."Okay."

I search his face knowing that he was just saying that because the guys were in here. It makes me blush more and I think about the fact that he thinks that for even a moment that I would go for a guy like him. I cross my arms and look away from him.

"I totally didn't get anything that just went on." Callen turns around an is leaning on the back of the couch looking at us.

"...I'm not even into that kind of stuff." I say in a low tone.

"I know your not." Me and him. Please I could do much much much better. He isn't my type first of all and then he's really odd and hard to understand...Wait I could do much better?! What the hell am I saying? I'm into girls not guys. I like women not men. I shouldn't even be questioning myself about why he isn't the one when he will never be the one because I like girls.

I look back at him analyzing his emotion." Are you being sarcastic?"

He shakes his head "No"."I'm not at all."

"Wait a second are you two talking about the guy at the door with Cloud or the dessert guy with Liam?" Callen had guessed it right on the spot.

Me and him both panic and assure them that was not the answer.

"Oh...That wasn't the answer? Oh well I'll let you two just be weird for a second." He turns back around and look at TV.

I don't think that I've ever been so happy to hear a bell in my life. If we were in there for even another second I felt like Callen would of kept asking questions about what we were talking about. It's not like he wasn't right the first time. It's just that he would of started to build up on that question starting to realize that was really what we were talking about. Well the bell rang and the guys left making sure to get back to their dorms and not get caught on the way. After they leave Liam shuts the door after them and locks the locks.

"I don't think that I was breathing right for the last couple of minutes." Liam sighs and shuts the door leaning on it a little. His wings droop down a little out of exhaustion.

"Yeah...Wait why were you so nervous?" I ask.

"Because they were trying to..-No you too. Why were you so nervous?" He ask reversing the question.

I look down at the floor."Because you guys thought that I was doing...well things other than talking when he was telling me about more of the school. Me and him are only somewhat friends." I look back up at him." What about you?"

Liam slowly puts the last lock on."...Because of- the same thing." It sounded like he was holding back on his answer. I don't know why, but I don't feel like that was the truth.

"What's the same thing?" I readjust my hands in my pockets.

"Them assuming things when it isn't really..." It looked like a swallowed but I may be wrong." that at all."

As soon as I was about to open up my mouth to ask what they were saying about him. My stomach growls loudly interrupting my thoughts and words. I had forgotten to grab something this morning. I usually grab something to eat on the way to my first class out of the vending machine.

"We need to get something in that stomach first." He walked over to his bed and sat down softly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to grab something this morning with everything going on." I walk over and sit down on the other bed. I guess this is my bed.

"Do you want any thing specific? Our school has many varieties of foods from around the world." I think he was pretty happy to get off of the subject about that because his wings popped back up. And I know for sure that I was happy about it too. I'm glad my stomach growled then.

"Really? From different parts of the world?" My college. Well my old college probably didn't even have real food. The meat was barely cooked, potatoes were always cold. The milk was hot...I'm 80 percent sure that they are trying to kill us.

"Yeah. Asian, Indian, Chinese, African, Japanese, Italian anything you think that they wouldn't have. They probably do." Pointing them all out on each finger began to make my stomach ache more. Those things actually sounded good.

My mouth watered at the sound of that."Yeah that sounds perfect." I replied.

"Okay. But it's an outside thing. Because of the smoke when they cook all of this food. Is that still alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Anything right now sounds great." I take my hands out of my pocket and push my self off the soft bed.

He gets his white converses on and we leave our dorm and walk down the veranda to the elevator. The elevator that Zius didn't tell me about and let me walk up the longest fucking stairs ever. Whatever I can't do anything about it now. We take the elevator back down to the main ground. We make a few turns and finally we make it to the outside cafeteria.

We open up the doors to the outside letting in a breeze that felt so nice and soft. It really was like attending a school made in heaven. We start to walk towards the stands. You could see the stands and the smoke rising in the cold autumn air. The smell immediately took over my nose with, like Liam said, the different foods from around the world. The stands were a good size for a freezer or a stove to sit in, so they had room to move around in. The stands were really busy too. I just hope that whatever I choose that there is not a long line of people waiting because I don't think that I can bare it right now.

" So what kind of food are you looking for?" He crosses both arms as we walked.

"Hmm...I feel like I want something with rice, but I kind of have a sweet tooth too." I place both of my hands into my jacket pockets reminding myself that my phone is there. I take it out and put it into my pants pocket with the folded paper, not wanting my phone to get lost or misplaced.

Liam looks towards the stands."Um Do you want those two combined?"

I look at him." Yeah. What would you recommend?"

His eyes keep shifting towards the dessert stand." A few days ago Aiden brought me some rice cakes. Those were pretty good."

"Hmm rice cakes do sound delicious right now. Okay I'll go with the rice cakes." I nod at my decision."Oh but didn't you want something?"

"I may just get a smoothie. Could you go an get that for me while I grab your rice cakes?" He stops walking and I stop too.

"Alright. Where do you want your smoothie from?" I ask.

"From cupcakes and smoothies. Most people just call it the dessert stand." When he said dessert stand. An light bulb clicked on in my head. Is this the place that the guys were talking about? This has to be it. Why is Liam so scared to go near the dessert stand?

"Okay so how much does that usually come too?" I pat my pants pockets looking for my wallet feeling the paper I folded up earlier. Gotta remember to read the rest of that. I pat my back pockets to feel it lodged in the right pocket. I pull out my dark green wallet and open, looking to see how much money I had. 20, 40, 60. Yea I have quite enough. My dad would send me money every now and then and I would use some of it to pay for books and lunch. So I guess I was a little surprised of how much money I still had.

"Were you about to pay for my smoothie? I was about to pay to for your rice cakes." He said with a smile." It looks like we were one step ahead of each other."

I smile at the comment."Haha I guess we are. Oh I almost forgot, What kind of smoothie?"

"Oh yeah. A...medium strawberry and banana smoothie,with a teeny tiny dash of whip cream and big cherry to top it off." His breath started to become noticeable and mines did too. I guess since we were so high up in the sky and we are in the middle of fall. It must get really cold up here. The sun was starting to set too. With the doves flying through the orange and pink light it made it even more beautiful. I really am a sucker for things like this.

"A teeny tiny dash of whip cream?" A smirk starts to appear on my face. I place my wallet back in my back pocket." Why so tiny?"

"Because..." He looks around and then back at me."...Cream gives me a buzz."

"As in you become drunk off of cream?" I ask clearing his answer up.

"Yeah it's a fairy thing. I don't know why it does that." He shrugs his shoulders. He must of been embarrassed to talk about it with him talking with such a low tone.

"Haha that's adorable Liam. You get drunk off of Cream." I start to snicker.

"Don't call me adorable. Now go and get the smoothie before they close." He grabs my arm and pushes me from behind to go and get him his smoothie. Trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright Alright. I'm going." I start to walk towards the stand. I don't see why he couldn't just go and get his things and I go and get mine. Could it be that he is afraid of someone? No it can't be that. If someone were really bothering him then the guys would've already been all over that situation. I am completely stuck on what it could be. I bet it's really obvious and I'm just over looking everything.

I look back at him while walking to see that he hasn't started walking to the stand where they sell the cakes. He stood there holding his hands in front of him like a proud mother watching his son go to college. That may be the worst example I have ever given, but that's as much as I can say to sum it up. I wave at him while I'm waling to try to get him out of this daze he was in. I don't know what the hell it could be. And with curiosity quickly rising I felt like it was something I needed to know. He waves back and goes right back into the position he was in the last time. And either I'm really tired or Liam wasn't looking at me but something in front of me. I turn around to see myself nearing the stand that sold the delicious sweets. The guy at the stand had the hair color of fall leaves. And no it's not because it's fall that I thought of that. It's just the best way to identify his hair. He wore a horizontal striped shirt with the colors of pink and yellow. I turn back around to see if Liam was still standing there like before. But to my surprise he wasn't there. Knowing that there wasn't any other reason of why he wouldn't be there because of him buying my rice cakes. Although something was telling me that he was still hiding something from me.

I approach the the stand with a guy at the register sitting in a stool doing what I believed was homework. He doesn't notice me at first until I clear my throat. With his pencil still in hand, his head pops up quickly.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there." He puts the pencil down on the several sheets of paper and walks over to the register."Anything I can get ya?"

I was originally here to get Liam his fruit smoothie...But. I sigh on the inside knowing that me buying something sweet when Liam was buying something sweet seemed really stupid. Curse my sweet tooth.

"If your ever confused. Like how all of the customers are, if you look right above me then you should see all of what we have here." He grips the edges of the counter leaning forward trying to see the board.

The list went on and on and on. The sugary goodness made my mouth water. Really? Why do I have such a sweet tooth today? I can't resist my self.

"Wow all of it sounds really tasty." I rub my chin while deciding if the Key Lime Pie sounded better than the Chocolate Mousse or did the Double Glazed Donuts sound better than the Cinnamon Roll.

"Oh and if you look at the upper left. You can see the Ice Cream flavors, although no one ever gets Ice Cream during this time of year." He points out. Don't even get me started on Ice Cream. I felt like if I didn't close my mouth then drool would start to come out from thinking about the delicious treats. Honestly, I have no idea where I get this sweet craving from. It's like a craving I've had since my child hood. I needed a treat every 2 weeks or so. Plus I think it's really incredible with how much that I ate as a kid and now that I only weigh about 112 pounds. And I'm 100 percent for sure that I don't have diabetes. So that's not where this is coming from. But I do remember that when I would go to Grandpa and Grandma's House that they would give me Peaches instead of junk food. They thought that Dad was coming from the wrong perspective in being a father with him giving me Ice cream all the time. However, it wasn't his fault he was going through a depression with Mother leaving us for another guy...and he didn't know how to handle it.

"You guys really have everything..." I look up at the black board with multicolored chalk colors to see plenty of sweets to feed a state. I know I was over exaggerating, but how could I not with my stomach growling?

"...You know. I pretty much know everyone here and this is my first time seeing you." I look back down taken back a little by his words.

"Oh yeah. I'm actually new here. I just transferred today." I give a light smile.

"Haha..." He leans his elbows onto the bright and clean yellow counter and looks towards at the setting sun." I actually remember when I first arrived here. I was scared as hell. And freaked out about what I had just found out."

"You too? What Supernatural Type are you?" Apparently this school had problems with telling what you were without you freaking out. But what could you expect? You were basically telling us that we are an Magical Being and that we all of a sudden have to just come with them. I think if anyone asked me about my experience that I would be really embarrassed about it...with me running and fighting...and ehm...crying.

"I'm an Shape Shifter." He shifts his eyes at me.

"So you can shape shift into anyone you want?" I say while putting my cold hands into my jacket pocket.

"Well it's not that simple." He adjusted himself on the counter as if what he was about to say to me was going to be difficult to understand." It requires for you to get to know that person and when I say know. I mean like a few things about them. But I've heard some stories about Shape shifters mimicking some one and getting close to someone to kill them. It's a good thing that most of the people who come here are smart enough not to become evil."

"What happens if they do become evil?" I ask.

"I've heard of a couple stories that they lock you up if you betray one of their rules then you have to talk to the dean about it. I just don't know anyone personal that has went." He pushes himself back off the counter.


	6. Chapter 6: A crush?

"When you say evil. Do you mean like evil evil or like bad kid stupid pranks evil?" I ask interested.

"Well both get in trouble, but it depends on how bad the thing was and what your punishment will be." That seems normal. Right? To punish someone for their wrong doings.

"Your really informed about all of this." I point out.

"Of course I would be. I've been here for 4 years now, and when your here that long." He taps his head with his finger." You find out about some crazy things. But I think in order to keep sane that you stay out of it."

That was the second person to tell me that. First Zius. Then... I look at his name tag. Andrew. Then Andrew. Which one would be best? To stay put and keep out of all this or let my curiosity continue till I find out everything? I think I like the first option, but my heart keeps telling me to stick with the second one. I don't know. All I know is that I can't afford to keep getting all of this crazy information or I might really go insane. So maybe the wisest decision right now is too just stay out of it.

"Yeah I think that's the best decision right now." I shift my eyes back up to chalkboard.

"So have you gotten settled in yet with the roommate?" He asks.

I look back down at him."Yeah. Were actually here together getting some food."

"Oh that's too bad. I really had a guy I knew that was looking for a roommate. I would've told him hands down that I wanted to be his roommate, but he seemed really hesitant about accepting my offer." He shrugs his shoulders lightly.

I grin."That kind of sounds like my roommate."

"Do you think that were talking about the same person?" He asked a little shocked.

"I don't think-"

"Oh there he is." He looks behind me towards where the tables were.

"Huh?" I turn around to see a familiar blond sitting at a table taping his fingers on the burgundy metal bench table. There was a white bag of what I think contained food. He was staring into the distance leaning onto his hand."That's him. That's Liam." I say under my breath.

"What a coincidence! Haha...I'm happy that he found someone to be his roommate." I continued to look at Liam. Why was he just sitting there? I was standing here having a conversation with the guy and Liam was just sitting there bored out of his mind. He should've walked up and said something. Without thinking I call Liam's name. He looks at me and Andrew. Already stuck in the situation, I gesture for him to come here. He looks behind him and then back at me. He points to himself. And mouths out the words "Me?". I smile a little at the obvious and gesture again for him to come here. He looked a little nervous standing up to push himself out of the nailed down bench. He picks up the bag on his way over here. He carries the bag in front of him and look at the ground while walking a little slow. He finally makes it over to the stand where Andrew and I are looking at him.

"Hey Liam." Andrew says, snapping me out of my gaze I was unaware that I was giving Liam.

His head lifts up and he gives off a small smile."Hey...Andrew."

I turn to Andrew."So how do you guys know each other?"

"Oh we go way back-!" Liam and his wings jumps a little and I do too. Both of their faces got red."No No not like that!...Haha I mean like it was around when first started working here and Liam and some friends of his asked for some sweets. We chatted a bit. Do you remember that Liam?"

"Yeah. I remember that time clearly." He says it in a low voice. This is not his usually loud mouth and high spirited self.

Andrew looked like he became a little sad when heard his friends tone."So you have your wings out? You don't usually bring them out."

"Oh he was showing me how they work. It was really nice." I nod with my response.

"I bet they were. I think that fairies represent elegance and just how clever they can be." Even though I wasn't looking at Liam. I could just tell that he was starting to probably blush even harder. I look down to see if I'm right...Yep.

"..T-Thanks.." He sounded like he would pass out if he didn't sit down.

He smiles."No problem. So what can I get you today?"

"You could just get me some Vanilla Cake...and a chocolate milkshake." Liam doesn't object my answer knowing that I have some sweet rice cakes in his hands." And Liam will get-"

"Oh I already know. A...medium strawberry and banana smoothie, with a teeny tiny dash of whip cream with a BIG cheery to top it off." It sounded like he had taken Liam's words and repeated them just like how he had. I guess Liam and him really did know each other well.

"Yeah." Liam sighs sounding like he hadn't taken breath in since he had gotten over here. His wings went down after he sighed relieving himself.

He walks over to get 2 cups to fill one with a smoothie and the other with milkshake. He must be the only one working today. I bet he's happy that there isn't a lot of people at his stand today. He walks back over to us." Here you go. Your total is 7.86."

I take my wallet out of my back pocket and take out a 10 that was hiding in between my cards. Liam puts the bag in one hand and takes his drink in the other.

Andrew gives me the bag with the cake and I take the my drink in opposite hand."See you later Liam and..."

I fill in the blank for him."Cloud." I smile."See you later Andrew."

I wave and we start to walk back towards the school doors. The sun was almost fully down, so it was getting a little dark. I bet the moon is just as pretty as the sun from the veranda's view. The doves disappeared into the night sky and you could start to hear the night creatures. It was weird. Even though we weren't on ground level we could still experience as if it were. It's almost like we never left.

I look towards Liam as were walking."Thanks."

Liam seems caught off guard by my words. His eyes open wide and then they fall back down as he looks at me."Why are you thanking me?"

I giggle a little."For buying my food. I bet it's going be really good...We can share some if you want."

He looks back at me and returns a smile. Even though it looks forced."That sounds good. And thanks for buying mines too."

"It's fine." I take a sip of my drink and a sip of my chocolate milkshake and- Oh does it taste delicious. It was really refreshing and the chocolate was really rich and new. Now that I know the milkshake is really good. I can't wait to eat the rice cakes and cake. The smell of them makes my stomach growl, but not as loud as before. I hope my stomach works with me when I wake up in the morning."...Liam?"

"Hm?" He says taking the pink straw from his mouth.

"Wanna explain what that was all about?" I look at him waiting for an legit answer.

"...What are you talking about Cloud?" He turns his head and looks away from and into the distance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...That whole quiet act."

He furrows his eyebrows and looks at the ground."It wasn't anything. I was just waiting for you guys to finish talking."

I think about what Liam did and smile."Okay."

He quickly looks at me. His wings popping up."You don't believe me?"

"I never said that." I wanted to laugh but I had to maintain the face he had earlier.

"Wait are you doing what I did to you earlier?" He sounded a little upset.

"No Just asking questions." I take a sip of my drink while looking at him.

He sighs, his wings drooping back down."...Was I being obvious?"

"As in?"

"Like obvious in me being quiet? Could you tell something was wrong or-"

"Of course you were obvious. You sat there and didn't call my name when you were ready to go, Andrew tried to start a conversation with you and you didn't say anything, but yeah and...you know- short answers." I could see my breath clearly now, but now wasn't the time to think about that. I had to figure out what was wrong with him.

He stays silent for a moment."...Promise me something Cloud."

"Huh?" I say caught off guard.

He stops just as we were about to enter the building."Promise me that you won't say a word about this to anyone. The guys already know about this, but just keep it between us 5."

"...Alright. But don't you want to go inside first?"

He nods his head."Okay." We walk inside the building and towards the elevator. I'll admit. I was really anticipated to find out about he was going to tell me. I don't think that Liam could hold things away from people for long. And that's also good too because those types of people make horrible liars. So now I know that he won't have problems telling me things. We get in the elevator and go to the second floor where the dorms are. We don't talk as we walk down the hall to our dorm. I feel like as soon as we get into this room that we will have all the talking to do. What did he want me to promise him?...I couldn't think of anything. My brain was like a broken light bulb waiting to be replaced. Just like how it did this morning. The funny thing about it is that I wish that it were happening now. We walk down the veranda and to our dorm door which is halfway down. He hands me the bag to hold with the other bag. I grab and adjust it to where I'm comfortable. I could tell that he was nervous about telling me whatever he was planning to tell me. He even nervously stumbled getting his hand into his pocket to get the dorm key. I start to question my decision on knowing.

"...Liam if your not up to telling me than you don't have to." I say to him.

He continues to dig in his pocket until he gets the key." No I can't bare having a roommate and not telling you about this. This afternoon I thought that you would of left when you got pounced on. But now that I know your more understanding I have to tell you this. Tonight I want you to decide whether or not that you want to leave."

"Liam I already-"

"No don't say that you won't until I tell you this...Your answer could change." He gets the key into the door and turns it, opening up a warm and lit room.

He allows me to walk in first and I don't even hesitate. I did not want to hold this stuff anymore. These rice and vanilla cakes were getting a little heavy now that he had added onto what I already had in my hand. These didn't feel like a couple of rice cakes or even a slice of cake.

I walk in through the door and set the food on the wooden table next to the couch. The room was dim because of the lamp that Liam left on next to the window.

Liam shuts and locks the door. He turns around, still nervous, and takes his shoes off. He places them neatly by the door and walks over to the food." I really hope you like the rice cakes."

"I haven't even tried them yet and I know that I'll like them. I used to eat them when I was a kid." Liam hands me the plastic bowl of cakes. They smelled really good. I open it to smell the sweetness of the nicely well done rice cakes. I breathe in not wanting to forget the smell."These smell amazing."

Liam walks over and takes one of the top. He takes a bite and smiles."Yeah you'll be impressed."

I couldn't wait any longer to eat it. I take another one of the top and take a bite of it. It just melted into my mouth like chocolate. I close my eyes and smile."This is...great."

I couldn't even complain. The taste left me speechless." Haha I'm glad you like them." He walks over to his bed and sits down on his foot with one leg off. He finishes his rice cake and drinks his smoothie.

Oh I was getting off guard. I need to focus to Liam and not these...delicious.. and tasty cakes...Yeah focus on Liam." Liam, You had something to tell me?"

His smiles fades to a light one and his wings go down a little."...Yeah about the whole quiet thing."

I nod.

"First I need you to promise me that it will just stay in this room. Everything you hear tonight stays here." He says in a sterner tone. I could tell that he meant that.

I nod telling him I understand.

Even though were not that close to each other I could see the red starting to appear on his face."...Don't you think that you should be able to love who you want, when you want?" He shifts his eyes at the floor.

"...Yeah." I take another rice cake out of the bowl and take a bite out of it.

"Even if they aren't the same as you?" His tone had lost it's strength and had become softer.

"Yeah." I repeat.

He closes his eyes and sighs lightly."I...I-I'm in love with someone." He peeks through one eye to see my reaction so far.

"In love?...Liam that's a really powerful word." I finish the small rice cake and put the top back onto the bowl. Now I really need to pay attention to him.

"I know...I kept telling myself that wasn't what I was feeling and that I was being really dumb about it. B-But I knew that I had never had that feeling about anyone I had ever met...That's when I knew for sure that I did feel love." He says it like it had been bothering him his whole life. Like he was just ready to confess it all.

"Well, I just got here so I may not know who your talking about. So I'll try my best to still listen." I set the bowl down next to me and push myself to stand up. I walk over and grab my drink.

"...You kinda met them today." He says in a low tone.

I look up from taking a sip of my milkshake and turn my head towards him."I have, but I haven't met any ladies today."

Liam shifts his other leg under him allowing him to sit Indian Style with his drink in both hands."Do you remember earlier today when Owen said that I take promises almost as serious as I do with the Dessert Guy?"

"Yeah but-...Liam wait a second." His gaze fell from me and he looks down at the floor. His wings went all the way down." Andrew?"

He nods.

"So your-...Or?" I ask him wanting him to complete the sentence.

"I'm gay Cloud. I'm not Bi or Bi curious or any of that. I'm a stupid homosexual that can't admit that he...has been hopelessly in love with him for 2 years now..."He looks up. His blond hair covering his sad eyes." I know you want to leave and go ask for another roommate."

I couldn't speak anymore because I felt like my words wouldn't come out like how I wanted them to. I shake my head several times."...I'm still going to be your roommate Liam. Whatever sexuality you are."

Liam looks up his hair falling from his eyes naturally. A small smile appears onto his face." Your not kidding are you?"

"No I'm not...Though there is still something that is on my mind too." I walk back over to the bed bringing my drink with me.

"Okay shoot away." He takes a sip of the half empty cup.

"Did you honestly think that I would of left if you told me that you were gay?" I ask.

"...Kind of. It's just that most of my roommates have either left because the guys were being annoying or that I told them that I was gay."

I walk back over to my bed and sit down with my milkshake in hand. I start to giggle a little.

Liam cocks his head to the side."Why are you laughing?"

I take a sip of my milkshake."Well, you thought that I would've left if you had told me that you were gay. And I can't tell you how wrong you are right now. Back at home my roommate was still deciding what sexuality orientation he was, because prior to that I caught my straight friend having a make out session with my Bisexual friend. They went out and they were happy. Matter of fact my straight friend was happier with the relationship than my bi friend was. They broke up because the bi one said he got bored of the whole thing. And I know for a fact that wasn't why he had done it, but he just didn't want to admit the truth. So long story short. My two best friends are in love with each other and they can't get over this stupid thing and admit the truth to each other. And I'm the one trying to get them to make up constantly." I let out a long sigh after that.

Liam just looks at me in a shocked expression with his mouth slightly open."Your kidding?"

I shake my head."Nope."

"Well, That was bothering me and...something else." Like light had been restored in him. His wings come back up a little.

"Okay I'm listening." I sit my drink down onto the dresser next to my bed. I pick up the rice cakes to eat some more of the delicious treat.

"The whole reason of why I'm so hesitant about telling everyone this whole crush thing is because of...the rule." The rule?...

"What's the rule?" I pick up a rice cake and bite into it. It cooled down a little, but it still had the warmth to it.

"Like all schools we have rules and disciplines to come with, but here we have a specific rule that the dean takes very seriously. That rule is No Cross Supernaturals."

"No Cross Supernaturals?...Okay so do you mean you can't do it with another Supernatural type?" I say with a full mouth.

"Not just that." As if his face weren't red enough from the previous conversation we had just had it becomes even redder."Anything. Marriage, Relationships. Only friends."

"So you can't date anyone other than what you are?" I ask.

"Yeah only fairies." He takes a small sip of his drink.

"...Why is this a rule?"

"Our Dean. Mr. Slaughter-"

"That's his name!?"

"Yeah, He's a vampire."

"Wow Okay keep going."

"He doesn't allow it because of his past. He doesn't allow Supernaturals to date because he, himself had once fallen in love with someone who was a half vampire. She didn't tell him about it until they had gotten serious. We assumed because she was afraid that he would leave her."

"Why did he stay?"

"Love and because the rule hadn't yet been made that you couldn't be with another type. And besides no one ever saw it coming. That one day someone would start love another type. So every night he would sneak out of his house to meet up with her. He was kinda of like royalty if you want to call it that. They just had butlers and- well we can just conclude that he was living an great life. And no one knows much about her, pertaining to her being royalty or not. But we do all think that her family knew where she was going when she left at night. So after countless visits..." Liam's face turns red again." They did some things."

"Haha I already know." I chuckle.

"So a couple pf months after meeting. She announced to him that she was pregnant with his baby. She was really scared to tell him thinking that he would leave her. But just like before he promised her that he would stick by her side. So the day of delivery it became a shock when out came two babies instead of one. Both boys."

"Were they Identical twins?" I grab another small rice cakes and throw it into my mouth.

He shakes his head. "No Fraternal Twins. But the thing is that one of the babies had the misfortune of gaining what she was. Which is being an half vampire.  
The parents began to notice the increased disappearance from their son and ordered a guard to follow and see where he was going. The guard did just that and followed him to see that he had two babies and a lovely wife."

"They got married?"

"Yeah. So anyways they called more guards in and took the kids, The mother, and him. At the time his grandparents were like top of vampires because they were known for a lot of things that the had accomplished down the generation. The Grandparents sentenced the mother to death-"

"Death!? Isn't that too much?" I blurt out.

"Everyone thought that, but they were royalty kind of and could get away with things like that. He pleaded for them not to, but they refused. They sent their kids down to live with the Grandmothers sister. They kept him with them. Not allowing him to leave from their house so he could run off and do it again. Over the years they brainwashed him with reasons of why they had to do it. Like how she was just with him to take all of their money and title. And after being locked in that place with your parents telling you these things he decided to give in to it. So he started believing what they said about her. The kids grew up with the Auntie and were told to not say a word about any of this." Liam looked like he was more into telling me about this more than he was drinking his drink.

"And why didn't the grandparents just brainwash the kids like they had done to Mr. Slaughter?" I held my drink in both hands in front of me.

"They wouldn't work on them. They brains were too small for that, besides they thought by the time they had gotten older they would forget it all anyways. So years passed and the Grandparents died of unknown causes. Mr. Slaughter started a university for Supernaturals everywhere who were having troubles with their Types and abilities. And that's when he added the rule No Cross Supernaturals. I've heard that if your caught being with another Supernaturals then your held in captivity until your given your punishment. But punishment has usually just been captivity for a week."

"...Talk about punishments..." I shake my head.

"Yeah. I know." He looks up at me and shakes his head too.

"So what happened with the two kids?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes."Don't even get me started on that. Everyone has this crazy idea that one of his sons are on ground floor and the other is up here with us blending in."

"Has anyone ever seen them before?" I ask.

"I can't be for sure, but I think someone has. Haha for all we know we could have just seen them today and not of known it" He squints his eyes." But then there was this one occurrence when I first got here on my first year that the brother they say lives on ground level almost got sent up here."

"Almost? What happened?"

"Well people have said that the guy was going out with someone who wasn't a vampire. Matter of fact I don't even think that the person was a Supernatural at all." He takes a sip of his drink.

"Okay so why isn't he up here again?" I put the top onto the rice cake bowl.

"Well, they said that their father, Mr. Slaughter told him not to ever do it again and forgave him after that. And he was off the hook just like that." Liam nods his head lightly looking at a spot on the carpet."That's some crazy stuff isn't it?"

I look at him." Yeah it really is." I sigh and place the rice cake bowl down on the dresser." So how are you living like this Liam?"

He looks up at me confused." What do you mean?"

"Loving someone knowing that...that he doesn't know you have those feelings." How does it even feel to love someone?...To love is to really put your trust into someone and have them return it. So how can you love that person without them returning it back?

A small and gentle smile appears on his face."We've talked every now and then. So I guess I fell in love with his personality without even knowing it. For me to love him without him knowing has it's ups and downs...It's good because it's shows that I can love. At first I thought will I ever find someone or will I just be rejecting people right and left. And after so many failed relationships you began to lose hope in it. That love isn't real and it's just stupid. It's a bad thing because of all the risk that come with it...So not only are you looking at an same gender couple. Your now looking at whether or not they're the same Type too..." He drops his gaze back down to the floor." All because of what Mr. Slaughter went through. Now we have to go through. Loving someone when you know your not suppose to."

"...Do you think that they're are other people who feel the same way? Like are in love with another type?"

He looks up."Of course I do. I know for sure that it is. And I know you do too Cloud."

I drop my gaze down at the floor."Yeah I do. Has anyone ever tried to do something about it?"

He looks at me as if I said something wrong."No. No one can stop Mr. Slaughters rule besides even if we did want to do something it wouldn't matter."

I furrow my eyebrows at the spot on the carpet."..." No one can't stop him. Look at what it's doing to people it's tearing people apart. People are nearly killing themselves just to get a point across and yet no one has talked to him about this.

Liam must of saw me getting angry about the subject." Remember Cloud. This stays here don't bring it outside of this room."

I forget my anger and look up at him."...Yeah I know." Part of me wants to barge up there and give Mr. Slaughter a piece of my mind. But the other half of me knows nothing else. I can't just barge in there and start screaming at him saying that my roommate told me this and that and now I'm here to kick your ass. I mean everything is wrong with that sentence. So for right now I'll just stick with studying and finding out little by little about all of this. I don't know how or when but I will try to put an end to this. I've only been here for one day and now I want to put an end to a couple of stories I heard about. Yeah I really do need to take this slowly." Do you have an extra toothbrush? I feel like I have rice stuck in my teeth."

Liam burst out laughing at my sudden change in words. His wings popping back up happily." Cloud that was really random!"

His laughing makes me laugh a little and I join in with him." It really was wasn't it!?"

He calms down after laughing and stands up to stretch his legs."Yeah they brought some things for you with your pajamas in the closet."

I stand up and stretch my legs and arms."So tell me more about him. Andrew." I stop stretching and look at him."Only if your okay talking about it."

A smile appears on his face."I don't mind. I'm actually happy you asked because I found out some things about him."

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He told me all about how they met. Owen, Callen and Aiden were arguing about something stupid and Liam left them to argue and went to go buy something from one of the stands. He told him about it being his first year here and they chatted about each others abilities and that some other things about stuff back home. And that twice a week he would go there to buy something that Andrew had recommended which was that smoothie that is his original now. He said that eventually he just started to fall for him.

"Yeah I looked it all up on the website." Liam says in the room.

I start to laugh at him. I peek in there to see Liam's red face.

"It was about all Supernatural Types. I didn't just research him." He crosses his arms and sits back down on the bed.

I smile." Okay so what else do they do?" I spit out the paste.

"They also have super strength and super speed." He says brightly.

"Your really informed about him aren't you?" I hang my toothbrush up on the metal holder and rinse my mouth out with cold water.

"I want to yes, but I feel like if I do your going to laugh again."

"I won't laugh..." As he about to say something I laugh a little." But I can't make any promises."

"Oh your an Ass Cloud." We both start to laugh. I wash my face off and walk out." Done."

"Okay here are your...clothes." He stands up quickly and jogs over to the closet. He opens it grabbing a blue long sleeve shirt and matching blue pants. He walks over and hands me the clothes folded up nice and neat. And they even had that good fabric smell when you washed it.

"Thanks."

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." He enters the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

I set my clothes down beside me and unzip my jacket. I peel my grey shirt I had on leaving me in just my jeans. I throw that onto the bed and unbutton my jeans. I take the new and clean blue shirt and pull over my torso, putting my arms through last. Man did this smell really good. I take my jeans off and put my light blue jogging pants. I fold my shirt up and the my jacket. I reach over my bed to get the last thing which was my jean pants. As I'm folding I feel a bunch of things in my pants. I reach in the front pockets and out I pull the note that I didn't finish reading. I open and glimpse over the words I didn't finish.

* * *

_please respect the rules given to you by the dean of the school, Mr. Slaughter.__ Please have a good and productive day. If you have and concerns or complaints please speak to the front office or set up a meeting to talk to the superintendent of the school.  
_

_From, Staff_

* * *

The rules...Now I really wish that I would've finished reading this letter. Then I would of gotten an Idea of the rule. But no Zius just had to interrupt me and laugh about my name. My name isn't even that bad. Alexander is actually a really cute name. I fold the letter up and set it to the side. I dig back in my jean pockets to pull out my dorm key. Make sure not to lose that. I put it onto the dresser next to my drink. I dig back in my pockets to feel something cool and smooth. I pull it out and it's my phone. Haha I forgot about my phone. I click the power button and see the most horrifying thing ever.

Archer: Misses Call 26 Times!

I lose all my breath and I'm speechless. Fuck he's going to kill me. My fingers nervously press the call back button."Damnit Damnit Damnit." Archer was the type of person that you didn't want to miss calling you. He would yell and cause an argument about me not answering the phone. And then he would apologize after lecturing you about not answering. I knew he would lecture me because that is what he did. But for me to miss not one or two call, but 26. I didn't know what to expect once I heard the click on the other line. He has always been like a second mom when it came to stuff like this...I didn't even think about what dad was going to think about this...Damn it.

I finally hear the click and then a sigh on the line. I was too scared to say anything first so I just stood there and waited for him to say something.

He sighs again."Hi Cloud."

He sounds rather...calm."Hey Archer. How are you?" I say in a quiet voice.

"I'm great. I've just been..." I hear him laugh a little." Chilling."

I try to join along still terrified of what he was going to reply with."Haha...That's good."

He stops laughing and were left with silence between us."So Cloud how was your day?"

What should I reply with?...Off the top of my mind I come up with whatever I can think of."It's been...tiring."

"That sounds unfortunate for you...Guess how mines was?" He says calmly.

I gulp."...Goo-"

And this is the part that I was expecting when he first answered the phone."NO CLOUD IT WAS FUCKING HORRIBLE!" He yells into the phone angrily.

I move my cellphone away from my ear when I feel the scream travel to my ear drum. And did I mention that he was cursing like a sailor? I cringed at every single one I heard.

"BRING THE PHONE BACK TO YOUR EAR SO YOU CAN HEAR EVERY SINGLE WORD COMING FROM MY MOUTH!" How did he know that?

I bring the phone a little closer to my ear, but far enough so it wouldn't bust my ear drum.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? I EVEN WENT THROUGH HELL WITH THIS GUY TO FIND YOU!"

I hear someone arguing with him to hand over the phone. But instead I just hear someone snatch it.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"

Wait I know that voice...That has to be-

"CLOUD WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Donnie didn't sound any happier with the situation either.

Unable to think of anything else to say I stutter over my words."H-Hi Donnie." I say in a low tone.

He sighs."Cloud, you have done some really ignorant stuff before but you have never went to the lengths as to never answer your phone after disappearing like that."

"DON'T SPEAK TO HIM IN A CALM VOICE! GIVE ME THE PHONE! I'LL SHOW HIM TO ANSWER NEXT TIME!"

I hear Archer snatch the phone back."I HAVE EVERY REASON IN THE GOT DAMN BOOK TO KICK YOUR ASS CLOUD!WE THOUGHT SOMEBODY KILLED YOUR ASS! WE ASKED STUDENTS WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE AND THEY SAID THEY SAW YOU SOMEONE CARRYING YOU WHILE YOU WERE FIGHTING HIM!"

Without hesitation I try to interrupt." Yea but-"

"NO NO NO NO YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO TALK THE FIRST TIME WE CALLED SO NOW YOUR GOING TO HEAR ME TALK."

I close my eyes out of frustration. "Archer-"

I hear Donnie snatch it back."Cloud- ARCHER CALM THE HELL DOWN WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING HE IS TRYING TO SAY IF YOU KEEP YELLING AT THE PHONE!"

I hear Archer in the background mumbles something else, but other than thae hr stops yelling.

"...Okay Cloud. Where are you right now?"

"..." I leave my eyes closed and just hold it up to my ear unable to give an answer.

"Cloud?"

How would I explain something like this to them?...They wouldn't understand, right?

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER US!" Archer yelled from a distance.

"I-I'm not on campus..." I say trying to avoid the question.

"No shit Sherlock." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"...Donnie I...I don't know if you both will understand."

"CLOUD I AM KICKING YOUR ASS WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Archer calm down..." He returns to the phone." Cloud what the hell are you talking about?"

I grasp the phone with both hands keeping it up to my ear, afraid that I would drop it out of fear...and because I felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and out walks Liam in his pajamas. His sleepwear was similar to mine except he had on an green long sleeve shirt with grey pants and white socks. His wings fully gone. I guess the magic went away from not having some magic on them in a while.

I turn to him and he smiles brightly."Ready for bed? We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." And I think as soon as he said it he realized I was on the phone.

"...Is someone there with you?" Donnie ask.

I turn back from Liam."Yeah."

"Cloud, Where the hell are you?" His voice began to have some strength in it.

"I'm...It doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about it." I say hoping that he would just say "Okay" and hang up.

I hear Archer snatch the phone away again."CLOUD YOUR GOING TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!...PUT HIM ON THE PHONE! PUT THE OTHER PERSON THERE ON THE PHONE!" At this point I know for sure that Liam could here him.

I try to put strength in my voice but fail while trying to."Archer I'm not going to-"

"OH YES THE HELL YOU ARE OR YOUR NOT GOING TO GET ENOUGH OF ME SCREAMING AT YOU!"

I move the phone from my ear and close my eyes. I sigh. I walk over to Liam to hand him the phone. He looks at the phone and then at me. I shake my head unable to say words. He takes it from my hand and slowly raises it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"SO YOU LIKE KIDNAPPING PEOPLE!?"

I hear the mouth of my loud mouth best friend and take the phone away from Liam quickly."He's my roommate Archer!"

I hear him immediately stop yelling."Y-You got another roommate?"

"No it's not that..I'm at a different College." I hold up the phone with both hands again.

"Put the phone on speaker I can't hear." Donnie says from the background.

He presses a button and sets the phone down."Say it again Cloud."

I sigh."I-I'm at a different college."

"You mean you switched colleges without telling us?...I mean I-I know you didn't really like the professors and all but-" Archer said with a heart broken voice.

"No and Yes..." I walk over to my bed and sit down on the clothes underneath me."I was transported to attend this school."

"...What do you mean?" I could tell that it was Donnie, but his voice sounded really terrified.

I look down at a spot on the carpet."I don't know if you guys will understand when I tell you this."

"Cloud..." He interrupts." Don't tell me what I think your about to say."

What did he think I was about to say?...Whatever it was about I'm sure it was 10 million times worse. I hang my head looking down at the floor in front of me."I-I'm a witch and I was brought here to train my powers."

"Cloud this isn't funny. I have no idea what the hell you have been drinking but-"

All of a sudden Liam walks up and grabs the phone from my hands." It's true." His expression was angry.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Archer says smartly.

"His Supernatural Roommate." He looks down at me."I'm a fairy training my powers as well."

"But-...Where the hell are you going?" I hear a loud slam in the background. It then registers that it was Donnie.

...I knew he wouldn't understand. That's why I didn't want to tell him or Archer about this...I can't believe Donnie thinks I'm lying. I felt like crying a little but maybe he was just having a hard time comprehending with all of this or he thought I was still joking. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. Donnie wouldn't ever turn his back on you in situations like this. Would he?


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing But Lies

I take the phone back from Liam. I close my eyes and furrow my eyebrows."...He doesn't believe me. Does he?"

He ignores my question still amazed by my confession."...You aren't joking are you, Cloud?"

I cringe when he asks me that question. Why would I lie about something like this?" No. I'm telling you the truth, Archer."

"...You do mean the one with spells and magic?" He reminds me of when Zius was telling me that I was a witch and I had all these questions.

A small smile appears onto my face. I mimic the words Zius said." There aren't any other kind that I know of."

"Is that what was wrong with you this morning?" So he did notice...

"I-I didn't think you noticed..." I reply.

"Of course I would. Your my best friend. So was it?" He ask again.

I sigh."Yeah. I was just really confused on what was going on...and I guess I was reaching my breaking point."

"Your breaking point." His voice became serious."How long has this been happening?"

I push my hand through my hair and sigh."...I don't know-...ever since our Senior year."

"Why didn't you let me know about this going on? I mean my best friend is literally having battle against himself right now trying to find out things that we could've helped with." He says with a little hurt in his voice.

"Because...I-I couldn't even tell you what was going on. I didn't know myself. At that time all I could tell you was that I was having these crazy dreams. But, yeah that was all I had gathered until today."

He stays quiet for a moment."Were you ever going to tell me and Donnie about this?"

"Yes I would of. Whether or not..." My thoughts go back to Donnie slamming the door." My friends believe me or not."

"...Cloud I'm sure he trust you. He probably is just having a hard time processing it all. We both know that Donnie has never been the one to take things as easily as us. You know that." Even with Donnie doing all of that stuff to him he still had faith in him. I did too, but I guess I was just expecting to much for him to accept the news just like that.

"Yeah I do. Then tell him that I'm sorry-"

"But that doesn't mean that you have to be the pussy and apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You told us the truth and he didn't accept it." My face becomes red and I hear Liam laugh a little. He walks over to his bed and sits down.

A smile light smile comes upon my face."...I don't know if I want to yell at you or agree."

We both share a laugh after the tense atmosphere cleared up."Wow...I have so many questions."

I smile." Go for it. I'll listen."

"So is your fairy roommate hot?" He clicks his tongue twice. I could imagine him doing that lame move with his two index fingers.

I immediately look up at Liam to see him embarrassed by his comment. I didn't think he heard it."Your friend is a dumb ass..."

Me and Archer both laugh at Liam's comment." Well, I think you need to finish whats on your plate first."

He stays quiet for a sec."What are you talking-...No me and him have nothing going on between us. Were not even friends."

"Yet he was the first person you called when you were looking for me?" I make a smirk.

He doesn't say anything at first. As if he was contemplating his words before he said them."T-That's just because I knew he talked to you last..."

"So after you asked why'd you stay?" I was trying to trap him. I just want them to stop being dumb asses and admit their feelings.

"The guy insisted that we stay together-Hell I don't know! And I don't care either." He sounded like he was getting irritated by my questions."...Look we didn't say anything to each other. I sat on my side of the room he sat on your side and the phone sat in the middle of us. We literally fucking fell trying to get to the phone first."

"You guys are making this an problem when it doesn't need to be. When everyone knows and even my roommate knows just from this conversation that you still have a thing for him."

He chuckles."I swear Cloud when you find someone I will fucking embarrass the shit out of you. You two don't even have to be in a relationship it can even be a love interest and I'll still embarrass you."

"Hey Donnie said the same thing. It kind of frightens me now to find someone now." I joke and Liam laughs along with Archer.

"So, Are you planning on coming back to visit anytime soon? I don't think I can handle too much of him."

I put on a thinking face." Yeah I do plan on coming back down to see you and Donnie. But first I need to figure out how I'm going to get there. Well whatever it is I'll call every week and keep you updated. And I'll see what I can do this weekend."

"Good." He sounds a little more assured and happy."Okay Till then my magical friend."

I giggle."Till then my dumb ass friend."

The line clicks off and I end the call. I look up at Liam who has his right leg crossed over his left leg. He has his arms crossed as well and is looking at me with a smile.

"Your friends really are something else." We both burst our in laughs. My friends really were something else...and that's why I couldn't bare to go to another college without them. I guess things happen for the best. It's not like I had a choice anyways.

I set my phone down on the dresser beside me and stand up to grab the unfolded clothes. I grab my shirt."Hey Liam.."

"Yeah Cloud?" He sighs out of relief and stretches out onto his bed.

"Was your first day ever this chaotic?" I fold my shirt neatly and reach for my jeans.

"Yeah..." He stays silent for a moment."Well maybe not as crazy but telling my friends about it was."

My thoughts go back to my best friend, Donnie."Did they believe you when you told them about all of this?" I fold my jeans as neatly as I did my shirt and grab my jacket to put at the edge of my bed with my clothes.

I walk over to flick the light switch off leaving our lamps to give the room a dim light."They were a bit angry that I didn't tell them sooner about it. But then again I did wait a few days to let them know where I was."

"A few days?" I repeat.

"Yeah. I know I should've told them earlier about it but I guess because of for whatever reasons...I just started to doubt the trust of my friends when I knew I trusted them before- I don't know if it's making sense when I say it." He pulls his knees up to him to put him to pull the covers up over him.

"I know what you mean. That's how I felt when they kept asking me what was wrong. Part of me went into fear mode and thought will they believe me if I tell them this or will say I'm crazy or a liar or something." I pull the covers back and sit down. I pull the covers up and get inside of the comfortable warm covers. Letting the covers fall I lay down on my fluffy and soft pillow and lie onto my elbow facing Liam.

He faced toward me."I had to end up convincing them with my first batch of fairy dust I got. I told them I would let them fly if they forgave me."

I smile."It's good that they forgave you in the end."

His smile fades a little."Ya know, I think your friend was onto to something with that whole-what's his name? Donnie guy." He agrees with the name.

"What about it?"I sit myself up on my hand, my elbow denting the pillow.

"That you did everything that you had to do. You told him the truth and he just didn't accept it like the other guy did. I mean minus calling you a pussy and him denying that he's in love with the guy. I'd agree to everything he said." He adjust his head on the pillow.

"...You guys are right. I did everything that I had to do. Now I just have to let nature flow it's course." I look up at the ceiling thinking if that was the best choice of words." I mean he's still my best friend. I won't give up on him just because he doesn't believe me...And of course I'll be upset at first but I can wait until he comes around and starts to believe me."I nod satisfied with my answer and lay back down onto my pillow facing the ceiling.

After a moment of silence he speaks up."...The funny thing about all of this is that no ones life is the same once you leave from here."

I nod."I know...I had my life sorted out too. I would be a Vet, have a lovely wife, and a nice house...But it's like my life took a different route and here I am."

He laughs lightly."Haha I remember when I thought something like that- I mean before I figured about my sexuality. I had thought that I would marry the most beautiful lady and we would live in the prettiest house ever. And my life took a different route and everything flipped. Yet the only thing that hasn't is the personality that I wanted in someone. It's like the expectation I wanted to find in a girl changed into a guy."

I look at the ceiling design."You basically mean that the personality that Andrew has was the personality you wanted in a girl when you were still figuring about you sexuality?"

"Yeah. I'm curious about something though?"

"Yeah? What about?" I ask.

"What is your preference in women?" He asked.

My preference? I guess I'd never thought about it. I really should sit down and question myself on these kind of things if I really want someone."Well...Like personality wise?"

"Yeah like...for example Andrew's personality is like his laughing quality, you rarely see him down, he's...well cute, he is caring, sweet, funny." He sighs." So yeah stuff like that."

I guess it's my turn." I guess I would...like my special lady to make me laugh, to show that she cares, to tell me about her problems when something is bothering her,...I-I want to be like her best friend. Like I've know her forever. I want us to be able to talk to each other anything about everything. I want to support her when she is going through the toughest situations and I hope that she would do the same."

I turn my head towards Liam to see him smiling."That's really sweet Cloud. Well I wish you the best of luck in whoever you find."

"Thanks Liam...And I wish you the best of luck with Andrew."

"Haha Thanks Cloud...Good night." He reaches for his lamp switch and pulls it. I think he was about to turn red.

"Good night." I reach for my light switch and click it off too.

I turn over bringing the blue covers over my body and rest my head on the soft, white covers that were warm. I snuggle against the soft texture and close my eyes thinking about how crazy my day had been. That guy bringing me here, meeting other supernaturals, hearing about that rule and telling my friends I was an Witch...Archer took it pretty well for him to have just been yelling at me. But as usual, that was suspected of him to yell and to apologize. On the other hand, Donnie didn't sound like he wanted to believe it or not. I remember him on the phone saying something before I told them. It sounded like "Don't say what I think your about to say.". Did he think I was just playing a joke or an stupid prank on him? He should know me better than that...Shouldn't he? He just left out the room angry and he slammed the door.

I didn't want to think that my best friend didn't believe me. When we knew each other since practically grade school. It made me shudder when I thought that way...M-Maybe he was just having a hard time processing this information like I thought before...Besides this wasn't the only weird occurrence that I had with him today either. Earlier I remember him saying this morning "Was I one?". And then when I asked him what he meant he joked about it saying "It was just school getting to him". I wanted to laugh with him and say yea that has to be what it is...But when I was cold he reacted the same way. And the dream...He had wanted me to tell him all about my dreams I was having. He was only interested in what I thought was the least important part of the dream. While he asked about the noises and other scary shit. I was way to focused on the guy.

I felt my cheeks turn a little red. I furrow my eyebrows and snuggle my face halfway under the cover.

I shouldn't be that concerned over that guy. He wasn't even nice. All he did was pick me up and pull me...close to him. I could be misunderstanding my own dreams. When all he was trying to do was pull me up. But, it was a little to close for me. He left after that while I still had tears flowing down my light red cheeks. And what's even worse is that I depended him too. Who helps someone to just turn around and leave?...I wanted him to stay and help me through it until the end. I couldn't see why he wouldn't just help me out. I was literally arguing with myself about my Dre- really nightmares...But if he really did help me then maybe all of my nightmares would've ended differently than how they always do.

I really was having a chaotic time in my life. It was like having a mid-life crisis, but it being in your early years. An early life crisis...I seriously don't know how my brain comes up with this stuff. I knew I could be dramatic sometimes or even take things over proportion like always trying to get involved in something. But it's always for good reasons. And when I do that or I feel super determined I really do carry out that wish no matter what is in the way. Especially when I feel like it somewhat was meant for me to do that...Problems just like the one we had here...The rule.

I turn my head and look at the ceiling and then I turn even more to look at Liam. He was sound asleep already snoring lightly.

"Wow he's a fast sleeper." I murmur to myself as I turn back to look at the ceiling.

I try to close my eyes once more to make myself sleep just as peacefully as Liam was, but ever since Senior Year I just haven't been able to really have a good nights rest. Now that I think about it I don't think it was a good idea for me to have just kept it a secret like that. I could of went insane...Well I still didn't officially tell anyone except Donnie. But, still I didn't even tell the whole thing. I really need to get to sleep. I pull the covers further up my warm body, and up to my shoulders.

* * *

I open my tired eyes, blinking a couple of times before my senses catch a familiar smell. It smelled like...fruits. Tangerines, Apples, Oranges, Watermelons, Grapes, Kiwis. I lift my hand and rub my eyes to try to get the blurriness out of them. I sit up with my legs stretched out in front of me. My hands fall to the ground feeling a nice soft texture with just a little wetness.

"Are..these...flowers?" I pick one out of the ground and raise it up to my face. It was purple. And the scent it gave off was the exact same scent of the grape.

I look around and see a field of these rare, beautiful flowers...There was only one place I could think of who had these flowers. I suddenly remember what Zius had told me earlier.

"This is our flower garden for the gardening club. They figured that it would be more welcoming and calming if the people that we brought here were to smell that first." Those words flow through my head as I try to remember where I am.

I put the pulled flower back down in the rows of flowers. I stand up in the field of flowers and look around me.

This had to be another one of my dreams...But it was all different now. I didn't hear scary screams or laughter. This time it really was like a dream. A dream where you can feel at peace and be safe and happy. Not terrified and drenched in fear of what could happen. I wanted all of my dreams to always be like this. Not particularly in this exact same spot, but just a safe place for me to enjoy myself.

I look down to what I'm wearing and see I still have my light blue pajama top and bottom on with my white socks. It was as if I had been dragged out of bed to this garden. I look around once more with the sunrise shining off an orange light around in my eyes. I look towards the school building to see if anything looks different. But just like real life. The school looked normal. I walk from out of the flowers and onto the wide concrete pathway. The group of doves were up the pathway. I hadn't ever touched a dove, nor have I ever touched a bird before. Maybe this could be a first. I gently began to walk up to the white and elegant looking doves with orange. Steadily, I walk up to them and start to bend down slowly. As I'm bending down one of the doves takes off. It startles me so I watch to see where it flies...I look up to see a woman. A woman in a white dress. The dress was a a strapless white flowing dress with shear at the bottom. Her skin glowed in the sunrise like a diamond that shined under lights. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown that matched her dark brown hair that flowed softly through the wind. Something that I didn't notice my hair was doing until I saw hers. She looked toward the morning lights as she stuck her arm out. The dove that I had was watching had flown up onto her arm. She didn't react to it with a fearful look in her eyes. She just turned to it and looked at it with a gentle smile. A song had appeared from her. She sounded like an angel who had gotten her wings.

As I stare there astonished and confused of what I was dreaming. The tune and melody that started to form in my ears became recognizable...I've heard this song before. If I was correct this was a childhood song that someone would sing to me. "For the one I treasure"

She thrust her arm into the flowing wind giving the dove the extra boost in flying away. As if it were a signal or the leader the rest of the doves fly through the space that was put in between me and this woman. Letting the doves clear from our sight I stood there as she continued to sing the song. She sticks her hand out towards me suggesting that I walk to her. But at the time it wasn't registering for me to move my legs. Still in shock of what kind of dream I was having and who this lady was. My mind wanted me to walk but my nerves didn't. So I didn't. I stood there with her hand out to me. Seconds turned into minutes so I guess she just figured out that I wasn't going to move. So she softly drops her arm and stops singing. Instead she changes the tune to another song.

_Child in my arms._

_Your like a gift from above._

_Your growth captivated me as you grew._

_And you still grew with a heart with full of love._

_If only I could hold once more like the baby you were._

_Yet, I know times will come and you will spread your wings and fly._

_...Though I didn't know that time would come-_

I murmur that last line of the song.

"My lovely son, Cloud..." I say under my breath. My breathing did pick up but she couldn't notice it.

I remembered the line of the song she was singing. How was the possible when I didn't know who she was?...All I actually could remember was that the song that she had just sung was an lullaby that would be sung to him as a child.

Like feather floating in the wind, she walks over to me slowly. I could of run of, not knowing what she could of done. But I didn't for some reason. Even though I wasn't 100 percent sure of who this was. I felt like there was no reason to run. So I didn't. I awaited for her to approach me bare- footed. She walks up to me with the same gentle smile. It's not until she starts to reach her hand up that I let out one of my breaths that I had held in for a moment. She took notice of that and pulls back a little. But the hesitates to put her hand back. I don't alarm her this time and she reaches up to my face, lightly cupping my cheeks. Her gentle smile breaks into a full white teeth smile. A smile that looks like you could burst into tears. She takes her index finger and moves and moved a piece of hair out of from my vision. I look up at her and she looks down at me.

The silence seems like it would've lasted forever until she said something."...You don't know how long I've waited for this moment...To see you."

My eyes wander across her face as she smiled down at me."...W-Who are you?"

"...It's impossible for you to remember me. But I do know that somewhere deep down you remember me...I-I'm your mother, Cloud." She slid her arms off my face and back to her sides.

My Mother?...My Mother...Long ago when I was a child. Father told me that Mother had left to be with another man because of an affair that she was having. He swore up and down that she really left us to be with another family. My grandparents didn't speak much of it because Father told them not to speak about it near me. After she left he wasn't the same. He began giving me lot's and lot's of junk food. And it's still a surprise of why I haven't gained a lot of weight. When I really do need to gain something on. But the thing is he gave up on everything that he cared for. He ended up losing his job as an Lawyer, he started just sleeping around, and eventually I got tired of it. And by that time college was here so I didn't hesitate to move out of that place and to a university with Donnie and Archer. He cleaned himself up while I was at college for a year. And told me that I should visit him and see the changed him. So I did. Just as he said he did change so I continued to come down and see him...To make a long story short. I just can't believe that I'm having a dream about her.

"...B-But Father told me that you...left us for another family." I felt my eyes move in wonder trying to remember her face.

Her smile fades into a really small one."...Dear, your Father was really hurt and over what happened. But that wasn't the truth that he told you."

"What?..." It wasn't the truth.

She grabs my hands and looks at my eyes."Honey your Father only told you that I left for another man is because he couldn't deal with the fact that I had died."

I jolt and I'm sure she felt me do it too."W-...What are you talking about? No, h-he told me that you left us and...and that you left..." My voice became softer as I began to realize the truth.

"Cloud I-" She closes her eyes to compose herself."...Your Father told you that I left for another family because he was hurt..He was hurt with the fact that he could never see me again. And that he would of rather went with the assumption that I was still alive, but not with you guys."

All of these years. 20 years of my life have just been lied to. All because he doesn't want to accept the fact that she died. I wasn't sure if I could believe all of this or not but by the way she was explaining this to me. The only words I could ask were:

"How?..." I say in barely a whisper.

Her grip on my hands became tighter."..Because when you were only 3 years old. I became very ill...I knew my time was coming yet, since you were so young there were so many things that me and your Father couldn't tell you. Things regarding your powers...So before I past I vowed that I would tell you when you found out about your abilities. The only way for me to be able to tell you was this way was through your dreams."

I felt my eyes becoming a little watery."S-So your telling me that..Father lied to me just for his self gratification?"

She scans my face looking for an appropriate answer to reply with, but in the end what more could she say to not hurt me. She nods.

My Father. The man that cared for me. Was just a liar?...Under some circumstances I can see how he was hurt and damaged by this. But what gave him the audacity to keep this from me for so long? I was a grown up. I was an adult. I came over to visit plenty of times and he still didn't tell me about her. I've missed out on so many years. I never visited her grave. I-I even almost said I hated her because I thought she left to have an affair. Father knew the way I talked about her yet he agreed at me despising her and being hurtful towards her. He never told me to stop and- and now I feel so bad about it.

My sorrowful eyes look up at hers. I felt like collapsing onto the ground and admitting all of my sins that I so urgently needed to yell out. She was here all this time and I talked horrible about her."...Mother I...I'm so sorry about everything I said...I-I.." I hang my head low and sniff trying to hold the tears back.

"Cloud you didn't know-"

"No I...I talked so horribly about you. And Father d-didn't stop me..." I feel a tear glide down my cheek."...Even though he knew...I missed out on so much about you. I forgot about you...when I should of remembered..."

" But Cloud, you never forgot me..." She lifts her hand that is wrapped around mines and places it right on my heart."I was always here to guide you through bad situations. Even though you never heard me I swore to always be there."

I lift my head up despite me the tears starting to flow down my cheeks."Mother..."

"Cloud it's okay to cry..." She lets my hands go and embraces me tightly. Like a Mother would hold her son. This was what I had missed out on for part of my life. She was here from the beginning and here to this last minute. But I was so blind and hurt to believe it. Father kept this a secret and so did my grandparents. I never talked bad around my Grandparents because they didn't allow me to but when I was with Father he didn't care. He even sometimes agreed to my disrespectful words. I can't help but feel betrayed by all of this. He lied to me just so he could be happy and didn't sound like he even cared about my feelings. I don't know if I could forgive, but I knew for sure that I would never forget.

She lets me cry a little more onto her. She just held me there and allowed me to finish my waterworks. Shortly after, she lets go of the Motherly hug she was giving me when she was sure that I was fine. I look at the ground and wipe away the excess tears that were still on my face.

"I used to sing that lullaby to every night." I look up still wiping away some tears."...You were such an happy baby."She giggles."And you could eat until you couldn't eat anymore."

I smile a faint smile."...I remember it, but why can't I remember you?"

"You were too young at the time to remember all of that kind of stuff. But Cloud, you did remember something important. That lullaby. Which shows that you didn't forget me completely." She smiles showing her white teeth. I sniff and smile. I hug her again. I don't want to forget this time. I don't want to forget her touch, her smell, her warmth, I don't want to ever forget anything again about her. I want to remember everything in this dream. I want to remember that she was with me from day one to the present. I want to believe that she will never leave my side. I want to remember her for being...Mother. Just Mother. Not as just some woman in my dream. As Mother.

"I won't forget you ever again. I promise." I hug her tightly and close my eyes not wanting to forget a single moment of this.

"I know you won't because I was always here." She returns the tight embrace back.

I release myself from the tight embrace and look up at her."Mother...I have so many questions."

"I thought you would...I'll allow you to ask some of them." She looks down at me like an Angel. Which I think she is.

"How did I become like this...a witch?" That was a question that I should of been wondering about from the start. I can't believe that I didn't even wonder how I got this sort of power.

"I thought you would never ask." She grins and I smile too. I guess she was waiting for me to question where this power came from."Me and you Father are witches sweetheart."

"You are?- I mean you..two are witches?" I guess that makes since. I really can't believe that didn't pop up into my mind the first time.

"Yes. We couldn't tell you that we were until you found out about it yourself."

"So until I had gotten older and found out about it myself you two couldn't tell me?" I asked.

"Yes. But unfortunately I had past on too early and your Father...was too wrapped up into me that he didn't have it in him to say anything." I can't believe all of this. How did my life get so flipped up and twisted around in only a day? She interrupts my thoughts." Cloud I have something to ask of you before I go."

I look at her. I don't want to leave her. I don't want to forget anything else again." W-Why do you have to leave?" Even I knew the answer to that. This was all a dream and even though I was really talking to her through a dream. This dream would just fade away and I would not have any proof that us meeting was true. I didn't have any one that I needed to prove it to. I just want to remember all of this.

She smiles and raises her hand to cup my cheek. She looks into my eyes with kindness and love."I know that it will be hard for you to communicate to your Father at first after talking to me and finding out the truth. But I want you to forgive him."

I open my mouth up to object to that but she takes the hand that she had on my cheek and hushes continues."I want you to forgive him and talk to him about it. Let him know that you now know the truth and that you two can face it together and move on and love each other like a Father and Son...Now Cloud I have something else that I wanted to ask of you."

I nod." Yes?"

"Follow. Your. Dreams." She points to my heart and brain.

"As in what I want to be?" I ask.

She smiles."That too. But I also mean your dreams. As in the dreams that you dream when you sleep."

My eyes wander to the ground. I look back up at her with a slightly confused look."...My nightmares?"

She nods her head and slides her hand back down to my cheek."You need to follow those nightmares until you turn them into dreams."

I shake my head still confused."I still don't understand."

"Follow your heart. Whatever you believe that is right. I want you to do exactly that. If you follow that path with those words. Then you will understand in the end...Now whatever path you choose is in your hands. I hope that you will choose the path that you are comfortable with."The wind picks up softly blowing our hair in the wind. She looks at the sun that has rose up a lot more than it was when I first got here. You could officially hear the birds chirping and could see the orange and yellow hue turning into a blue.

I grab her hands and look at her."...W-When will I see you again?"

Her eyes look at me kindly."When you need me I will be there. Not when you just say it, but when you actually feel it. I will come to your aid."

"Not when I say it?.." I repeat.

"When you are lost and confused..." She lets her right hand go and spreads it out towards the garden. She looks back at me with a smile, her arm still extended."Here is where I will bring you. But you have to mean it when you call me. When I know you need me to lean on then I will take away those nightmares and bring you here to a dream so that you can release all of those negative thoughts on anything holding you back. But then there are some things that are meant for you to handle on your own." She smiles."I can't go through your whole life babying you Cloud. But I will be there whether or not you know it or not."

She reaches back and grabs my hand that she had let go of. She leans over and kisses my cheek."Until we meet again, Cloud."

She releases my hands and looks at me once more. She must've been doing the same thing as me. Pinning this moment into her brain. Not wanting to forget anything. We look at each other with a smile now knowing that were thinking the same thing. Suddenly, I hug her and she must of been surprised by my sudden action because she giggles a little and hugs me back with the same affection and compassion. I love my Mother and I always have. Despite me being hurt and lied to. I'll still love her unconditionally because I know she always has. We stay like that for a while longer before we both let go of each other at the same time. She looks at me and smiles. She turns around and walks into the garden of flowers. Her dress flowing over the scented colors. I won't forget this moment Mother I promise you this. As elegant as ever she turns around and looks at me. I could still see her bright smile that portrayed upon her clear skin. Her hair still flowing in the wind; she waves like a queen at me. I wave back with a bright smile. This was my Mother...And not one person could tell me anymore that she wasn't. I blink one last time and to see a white ceiling with swirl designs.

I was back in my university dorm room and there I laid still remembering every single part of that dream...That was my Mother. She was so beautiful and nice. She was the Mother that I couldn't picture because I was so naive to it all. I rarely talked about my Mother because it made me angry and sad to think about the woman that gave birth to you was cheater. But now I didn't mind talking about her because I know she died doing what she loved. Which was caring for me. I know that I can't get back the years the we have lost between now and then. But whenever I can get the chance to see her I will. I want to fill in the whole that Father made...And I want to see her grave. So I can mourn for her properly rather than to sit there and talk about her horribly. I'll keep that promise. I won't ever forget her and I'll keep Liam's promise. And I won't ever betray those promises either.

I blink some more to get all of the blurriness out of my eyes. I turn over to see my alarm clock next to me on my dresser is shining in big red numbers:

7:19

The sun shined through the blinded window that was right next to the door. I look over at Liam's bed. He wasn't there. Just then I hear a faucet turn on and water splash into the sink. He must be getting ready for classes. But it's still so early. At my college- well my old college. We would wake up around 8 and we would have to be out of dorms and in Donnie's car by at least 8:10 if we wanted to be there by 8:30. I guess that's why we nearly killing each other to try to get to our classes on time. I bring the covers past my shoulder, covering half my face. I turn an look at the ceiling thinking if what she had just told me. I had finally met the woman who gave birth to me. The woman that everyone claimed left and abandoned us for another guy. Before leaving she told me that I had to take the right path in turning my nightmare, that I've had happening to me for 2 years, and turn it into a dream. Whatever did she mean by those words?...Damn sometimes I hate how obvious that some things can be to me yet, still not know the answer. I guess Zius was right on some level about me overlooking a lot of things. I furrow my eyebrows and the stem and leave pattern the traced along the white ceiling. And did I really just admit that he was right?...No I take it back I would rather die than ever admit that he was right about that. Something that traced my mind about him, was why did he get to me so easily? Maybe I really was an easy target, as in I give people plenty of opening room to just mess with me and with my temper it makes it more funny. Liam was like that in a way. He was an easy target for sure. He got angry plenty of time at his buds yet, he sticks around and deals with it.

I stop dead in my thoughts and furrow my eyes even more at the ceiling. How the hell did I get from thinking about my mother to me getting teased...I shake my head, a little angry at myself at how easily I allow myself to wander off. Even if it was in my head. I turn back over facing Liam's bed and I close my eyes.

_I need to think about this more seriously than I am. I had just found out who My mother was, my father has been lying to me for my whole life, Zius was an-and always will be asshole, Liam is going through a homosexual crush phase, Archer can't admit his fucking feelings, Donnie is hiding got damn secrets, and on top of that I feel like it's all being thrown to be for me to fix._ I bring the covers up and cover my face in anger. I groan silently and take the covers back off my face, only to bring it back up once I felt the breeze come from the movement. Damnit. I can't even get angry right.

I hear the faucet turn off and then back on several times. He's been in there for a while now. How long does it take a guy to get ready?...I sigh when I realize that I do the- Exact. Fucking. Thing. I guess the only times I noticed things faster was when I did it myself. He turns the faucet off and this time keeps it off. He opens the door letting a squeak echo into the air, and walks over to his dresser. I could see him in full view now. He was dressed up in his burgundy jacket with the black tie tied around his neck, his khaki pants were clean to perfection and his black loafers gave off this nice shine. Either he was really into wanting to look good or he this was his feminine side showing. He clarifies my answer when he start humming the song '_Hit me baby one' more time'_. I smile a little and decide to let him know I was awake and yes I had just heard him humming Britney Spears.

"Good Morning Liam." I say in a melodic tone.

He seems a bit surprised and nearly drops some of the clothes that he was folding up."M-Morning...How long have you been-"

"Long enough to know that you like Britney Spears." He looks at me and a playful grin appears on his face.

"Shut up...And don't bring her into this." He turns back around to the clothes he had in hand and finished folding them.

I look at the clock and then back at him."Why are you getting ready so early?" I set myself up on the pillow with my elbow denting the soft pillow.

He didn't turn back."I was going to get us some breakfast. Classes don't start until 9 though. So if you wanted you could sleep in." I don't know if it was just me but now it seemed like Liam was avoiding looking at me. What's his problem-...I think I'm getting better with this not overlooking thing. I gave off a grin.

"And why are you going to breakfast?" I teased trying to get an the answer out of him.

"...T-To get breakfast of course. There is no other reason of why I would go and...get us breakfast." Liam officially was avoiding my look. There was nothing else for him to fold but he kept fumbling through the already folded clothing.

"...Could it possibly be?...That you were going to talk to Andrew?" I say in a confused tone. I think I had him right where I wanted him.

He turns around quickly to object that question, but forgets that his cheeks were burning a light red."N-No...I just am getting food. Why is that so hard to believe?"

I smile."Oh. I'm sorry... I just assumed that it was him because not a whole lot of people I know blush when they start to talk about breakfast."

Liam was shocked by my words. That got him. His eyes fell to the floor and then back up at me, shortly. Unable to come up with a good comeback."Maybe some people like breakfast that way."

I laugh a little."Liam you know your the first person who has ever admitted that they have a sexual attraction to food. Right?"

Liam rolls his eyes and walks over to his dresser by his bed to grab his wallet and dorm keys."Whatever, Do you want to come and grab something to eat with me?"

"As long as it's not the Cafeteria's food."

He chuckled."You already know."

After him admitting his 'undying love for food' I got up and got ready getting the suit out of the plastic. And oddly it fit just right. Not that I was expecting for them to get it wrong or anything. It was just really comfortable. I remember having to where uniforms in middle school, and if I can remember I do recall always looking good in a suit. And me looking in the mirror proved me right on everything. It suited me perfectly, the sleeves fitting my arms tightly but not tightly. I mess around with my hair pushing it back acting out different persona's. First a cowboy, then a husband returning home from work, and then weirdly I acted out a girl on her first date for some reason...I really need to get my life together.

We walk to the stands. Since it was still so early in the morning the stand that usually sold things things related to dinner weren't open. So mostly it was just breakfast. The wind was picking up slightly, letting leaves travel across the concrete. Our breath were still noticeable in the open air. Well, this is Autumn weather. My favorite season.

* * *

_That awkward moment when you really do those things and then look at yourself in the mirror and question why you just did that? Haha. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter. I think it came out pretty sweet especially with the meeting his mother thing. It was sad writing that part because I know a lot of people who go through stuff like that. So this is somewhat dedicated to others who think that just because someone you love isn't near you doesn't mean that they don't think about you. So yea...I guess we can stop the sentimental shit now right? _

_Some people emailed me asking when the Zius/Cloud action was going to start and it will eventually. They just met! This is not porn. They don't fuck on the first meet...Not that I would know what they do. *Clears Throat*_

_And last notice, The next 2 chapters is going to be insane. Donnie finally tells Cloud about everything, Zius tells Cloud on how he remember him and Cloud almost fucking pasts out because of this information. No wait he does. I'm literally pissing myself from what I'm about to write in these chapters. Prepare to be AMAZED._

_Lol that awkward moment when you get the phrase from a Disney channel movie._


	8. Chapter 8: Fucking Surprises Part 1

_Okay this is about to go down. This chapter and the next one kind of swerves this whole story in a direction to where I want to go. Hopefully I don't fuck this up. I really do hope that it turns out good and that I don't lose my inspiration before I stop writing. Oh almost forgot something. People have asked me where I get my inspiration from and that is all because of one song. It's been my favorite song for about 3 years now. It's just the type of song that gives me the chills and allows the words to flow out of me like a waterfall. The song is called 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay. They're a British band and are my whole inspiration to writing. What the song lyrics have to do with the this story. I have no fucking clue. But I can try to come up with a good reason of why I am so in love with the song. I'll give you time to read the story while I do that._

_Have fun-3 Hopeless Time_

* * *

I look at Liam, breaking the silence." Okay so what are we eating today?"

Liam looked at me with a confused look." I thought you were choosing."

I smile." I can't. I chose yesterday."

"I wouldn't mind getting what you want. Do you want rice cakes again?"

"No. They were deliciously satisfying and ravishing but..." I rub my chin." Oh and we still have some at the dorm in the fridge."

Liam nods his head slightly agreeing that idea was off the plate." Okay, so you want me to chose?"

I nod." Just get me whatever you get and I'll eat it."

He looked hesitant looking for a reply." But what if you don't like it?"

I look at him with a reassuring look." Just get me whatever you eat. I'll eat it." He stops and crosses his arms. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"What?"

"Can you get them?" He says after a silent pause.

"The food?...Alright what do you want?"

"A smoothie and a doughnut. A glazed one." He told me. Why did he stop all of a sudden? And why was he acting so strange again? I shake it off and he hands me a 20."It should be about 15 for the both of us."

I accept the 20 dollar bill. I would've objected and told him that I could pay but eventually I was going to start to run out of money. Father would send me my next check, I got every 2 weeks...But after that meeting with Mother I don't even know if I have it in me to accept money from the guy.

"Where do you want me to buy it from?"

He looked around and locked eyes on a stand. I was going to turn around to see exactly what he was so focused on but he quickly said something making me turn back to him." C-Cloud! I'll just tell you where to walk."

I grin at the stupid suggestion."Why not tell me the name of the place so I can walk over there normally?"

Liam's face became a light red again. Just like this when we were in the dorm...That's when I connected it all together. I feel really fucking stupid now. I guess I have to take away when I said that I was getting over overlooking shit because I was just now noticing how my blushing roommate was acting.

I look over my shoulder to see Andrew at the stand wiping down the bright yellow counter. Have you ever seen the meme where he replied with 'Are you fucking serious?' look. If you haven't then look it up. I'm serious Google the shit right now and go to images. That is literally how I felt my face doing. I look back at Liam.

"W-What?" Liam replies innocently.

"Did you honestly expect me to waltz over there and without realizing what you were pulling here?" I'll admit he was pretty clever. I almost fucking went over there.

His light blue eyes traveled to the ground."...I don't know. I mean..-I knew you were going to figure it out, but I was hoping that you wouldn't catch on so quickly."

"Why won't you talk to him? Yourself? And not send other people to talk to him. I'm sure he'd like to speak to you."

"Because I- I don't know. It's harder to talk to someone knowing that they don't know what feelings you have." He threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"And sending me over there would help how?" I wait for Liam to reply. He doesn't. I lower my voice even though were far enough from him." Listen I'm sure Andrew thinks that your probably really shy around him and all for no reason. But yesterday I kind of put a hold on that thought."

Liam joined in the whisper conversation we were having." What are you talking about Cloud?"

"Yesterday when you replied back sadly, I noticed a look on his face. It was the kind of look that Donnie gave Archer when he wouldn't talk to him the same way after the breakup. It was sad and a little...lustful."

Liam squeaks and jumps back covering his mouth with both hands. He was now blushing red. And not just a light red. But a deep red."...Cloud...Are you trying to say what I think your trying to say?" He muffled through his hands.

I smile and shrug my shoulder." I could be wrong. But I don't think that I could ever confuse that look."

Liam's hand still covered his shocked expression."...You could be wrong..." His eyes fell back to the ground." He doesn't even go that way."

I shrug again." Who knows? He could still be in the hiding."

He finally got control of his breathing and moved his hands down from his face, which was now back down on it's way to a light blush."...He doesn't like me. I'm just a friend to him and...that's all we'll ever be."

"But is that what you want?" I ask not whispering anymore. I would of told him about how Andrew told me about wanting to be his roommate. But I don't think that he could take anymore information or he would explode.

"What?" He ask, caught off guard by my question.

I shake my head a little." Here. What do you feel here Liam?" I place my hand on my heart.

"My heart?" He asks, his voice getting softer.

I nod.

He closes his eyes and places his hand on his heart. I know it was on top of all that material, but I wanted him to not notice that and only notice to his heartbeat when he thought of Andrew.

"Okay, Now Liam. When ever I mention his name tell me if you feel a sudden skip in your heartbeat or an increase." I look at his face waiting for an reply.

"Cloud this is-" He says with his eyes closed.

I start interrupting him from talking any further." Yesterday I found out a lot of shocking things about all of this." He cracks an eye open.

"How is this suppose to help me by telling me about your life?"

"Just listen." He sighs lightly and closes his eye back." Anyways, I learned some things about my roommate. He's an fairy and he told me his deepest and darkest secret that he has yet to tell any but me, Aiden, Callen and Owen." I see him gulp down his saliva." He let me know about his love. A love that is not only gender wise but also supernatural." I lower my voice." His name is Andrew." I see him jump a little at the name and relax again. I sigh." My friend has an crush on the dessert guy. You haven't allowed him to make any advances towards you because your scared of what the outcome will be. Your always shy around him and you never talk. When your scared about talking to him about this, your the one who is holding yourself back. I can't guarantee that he likes you the same way, But I do know that if you don't make a move now and at least try to let him know that you enjoy talking to him as a friend, then you will be allowing him to leave because from his point of view. He only sees the guy that he could possibly like back, isn't returning those feelings." I say calmly.

I move back analyzing Liam's face. His eyes were open slightly and he was looking at the ground. His eyes looked glossy, making it seem like he wanted to cry. And that's when I saw it. One tear rolled down his face. I start to get worried. I-I didn't want to make him cry I was just trying to make a point.

I look at him worriedly." I'm sorry Liam. I didn't mean to make you cry...I-I took it to far and I-"

Liam interrupted Cloud and shook his head." Y-You didn't do anything wrong. It's me...I've been doing this all wrong." He gives off a small smile, letting another tear roll off his face.

"What?..." I look at him still worried and confused.

"I have been hopelessly waiting for nothing. He doesn't know how I feel about him and I.." He wipes the tears that had fallen down his cheeks with the hand that was on his heart." I don't know why I waited so long. He's not going to say anything about it because I couldn't even have a straight conversation with him without me becoming shy. And I didn't say anything because I...I was waiting for a miracle to just appear and him tell me that he was an all of a sudden homosexual and that he loved me. But...I know now that if I really want this thing to work then I have to be willing to stand up and actually talk to him."

"About you being in love with him for 2 years?" I question.

"No." He smiles while sniffing." I said I'm going to talk to him not try to get him to date me on the first conversation." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I smile after I know that he was going to be okay. I place my hands on his shoulders and pull him towards me to hug him." One little step at a time."

He nods still a little startled by my unexpected move." One little step at a time."

With that I hand Liam back the 20 dollar bill and tell him that he should be the one to go over there. He wouldn't go until he was for sure that his eyes returned back from a pinkish red back to a white...Okay now he was ready. I could tell that he was nervous and that he was starting to doubt if he should really do this. I gave him a pep talk assuring him that it was going to be okay. I asked multiple times if he honestly wanted to do this and that if he didn't then he didn't have to go an talk to him right away. He cut me off right there and told me that if he didn't do something sooner then Andrew could start to lose interest in them ever being anything more than friends. I'm glad that he got his boost of confidence today. Because today is the day where Liam will talk to Andrew face to face. Forgetting shyness or even him being in love with him. They would talk like friends and nothing more. Just as friends for now.

Liam walks past me to walk over to Andrew. He looks over his shoulder and nods with a nervous grin. I smile, I wasn't for sure if I could get all the shyness out of him but whatever at least he was finally making a move. I watch as he approaches the stand, waving shyly.

I think he's got it. I stand there amazed by what I had just done. I got him to make a move...Good Job Cloud. Good Job. Putting my freezing hands in my jacket pockets, I stand there looking on to what I had done. Liam deserved to be happy, for almost 3 years he held this secret in. I can't even imagine how scrutinizing that must've been to love someone and them not know a single thing of it. Liam was finally making a move because he had realized that he if he wanted it to work then he would have to put work into doing just that. And I couldn't be more proud of him. He had faced a barrier that was blocking his path for years and now today he was facing the barrier head on by finally climbing over it. I had a pain in his heart to know that Liam had pain in his heart from all these years because he couldn't talk to the Autumn headed guy. And it must of been painful...I knew exactly what that pain felt like, when Father told me that Mother had left to be with another family. Right before I felt anger and disgust. I felt hurt and anguish knowing that I wouldn't ever be able to speak to her or even see her face when she sang a lullaby to me. I didn't want to believe that she would give up on us so easily, but eventually months turned into years and I had to let go. And then when she left I knew that the only people who I could depend on were Archer, Donnie and my Father. But right now I can't bare the thought of even talking to my Father. He lied to me all these years just to satisfy himself from being hurt, Donnie didn't believe me when I told him a secret so big to the point I needed support. And archer was down on the ground level so I couldn't exactly run to him for help without teleporting a bunch...Then I remembered Mother. She told me she would always be there and I knew that too. But to what extent?...She would always be there In my heart. But who would I lean on physically? For emotional support because obviously I had no one right now. I wanted someone to hold me and tell me it would be alright. And yes even though it sounded like the gayest thing that I could have ever thought of...But right now at this point...I didn't really care.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming at someone to stop. But sadly for me, I didn't react quick enough.

I was pushed backwards landing on my butt and head. The cold and dirty concrete floor on my hair didn't exactly mix with a clean and tidy person that I was. I started to get immediately sick to my stomach and tried to push my self off the ground but the person on top was to strong for me. Whoever it was, leaned on me like they were watching television lying down, but on my chest. His elbows piercing me.

I then hear a males voice approaching me- and whoever was on me." Callen your ridiculous."

I sigh and open my eyes, the light shining on them. I shift my eyes to see Callen's face with a smile. I turn my head slightly and see Aiden walking up to us.

"C-Callen...did you really have to leap on me?" I say knowing who the mystery person was.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. Dog instincts took over by seeing someone I knew." He leaned on me and hugged me. This was so uncomfortable.

"And that's why your tail is out." Aiden replied to the Callen, aware that it wasn't directed towards him.

Callen's jaw dropped." Your joking?.." Callen popped up sitting on my stomach like the pony toy you would get when you were a kid." He looks over his back to see a brown fluffy tail wagging happily creating a little wind."...Damnit!"

"And your ears." Owen added walking up to us with a bunch of stuff in his hand. I think it was food.

Callen immediately moved both hands to the top of his light brown hair. He felt them sticking out pretty far."Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He pushes himself off me making me groan as he put force on my stomach. It was still sore...Callen really was strong.

"That's what you get." Owen tries to take a bite of something." Your always..."He tries again missing." leaping..." He misses again." On somebody and that is your consequence." He tries again after the seventh time of trying and manages to get a bite.

Callen and Aiden look at him with the meme face I was talking about earlier. Callen comments on it first." What the fuck dude? Tying to give yourself a heart attack?"

Owen rolls his eyes." Hardy har har. Your so motherfucking hilarious. You already know I eat like this everyday and yet somehow out of generosity I end up giving you some of it. But since you intend to make fun of me. I guess I'll have to eat all of this food by myself."

Callen face turns from laughing to an 'I'm sorry' one as he begs for his friends forgiveness. I sigh and wonder why I didn't attempt to get up earlier. I push my self up. Damn I hope my uniform isn't dirty. I look down at my uniform, my hair getting in the way of my vision. I check my suit for any tears or smudges. That was the last thing I needed to happen. Going in on the first day looking like some slob and he had just gotten his suit a day before. I brush my jacket off and then my pants.

I look up, reminding myself that Callen and Owen were now arguing. At first I was going to jump in and tell Callen that he should just go and get his own food. But that was until I saw how much food was in Owens hands. It was nearly enough to feed a classroom of 30 kids.

"Owen your going to eat all of that yourself?" Owen and Callen stopped arguing and looked back at me.

"Reapers have quite the appetite." Aiden says nonchalantly, knocking the attention from me to him.

"Quite!? Reapers are fucking stingy with their food that it's ridiculous, but then they're known to have skeletons so that makes a lot more sense." He crossed his arms and looked away from the upset reaper holding all the food.

"Okay first of all, hairball. I'll have you know that I am not stingy your just so fucking greedy all the time like a-"

"Dog!" The both yell out in unison.

"How many times have I heard that line before?" He crosses his arms and rolls his dark green eyes.

"Your a greedy bum." Owen says breaking the silence.

"And your are a stingy douche!" Callen yells back at his taller friend.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not a douche."

"Your are a douche. And you know it."

"Says the homeless bum who is always begging..."

"I'm not a fucking bum!"

"Fine...you can be a whore bum." Owen says with a smile.

"I fucking hate you! Your such a piece of shit!" He replies angrily. He ears and tail were more alert.

Owen snorts. Callen then looks at him in anger and knocks a breakfast bar down from the pile in his arms. It hits the ground cracking everywhere. Owen narrows his eyes at Callen, inching closer to him." Don't. Mess. With. My. Food."

Callen replies with the noise Owen gave him. He snorts." It's not like you don't already have enough..."

Okay I think it was time to stop this before they ended up beating each other senseless. Aiden must of thought the same thing and cleared his throat." May you dumb asses control yourself?" He always sounded so proper without even trying.

They both ignore him and continue arguing. The continued to argue until Aiden came up with a plan that could classify as the best thing to stop this, or the worse because we all almost shit our pants. Aiden used his ability to his advantage by stomping the ground letting the ground rumble a little, leaving a crack between us all.

I step back and look at the little crack in between us. Good thing he can control how big the crack is.

"Ahh! Aiden!" Callen whimpered and almost jumped in Owen arms, making him almost drop him food. Callen really did have dog like behaviors.

"Aiden what the fuck!? I almost dropped all my food." He yelled.

Callen remembering his anger looked at him. But yelled at him for a different reason." I could of fallen through if that crack opened up wide enough and all you care about is your fucking worthless food!"

"...Callen stop taking everything out of proportion. I wouldn't have let you fall neither would of Cloud or Aiden." Callen seemed relieved to know that we still cared about him.

"That better be the truth." He looked at me." Would you of saved me knowing that one asshole would save food rather than me and the other asshole is the actual person that tried to kill me?"

I look at the both and they are just rolling their eyes at the over reacting Callen. I look back at him and nod." Yeah of course. But lets be glad that it didn't happen, Right?"

Callen's anger eventually subsided of his face and he smiled brightly, letting his tail move quickly." Sure. I'll let you two slide this time but that's only because of Cloud."

I laugh at their annoyed gestures on their faces. Even though everyone is always getting angry at Callen. I knew that if he wasn't there then they wouldn't be the same. No one would have anybody to argue with. If Aiden wasn't there he wouldn't be able to keep Callen under control. If Owen wasn't there then he wouldn't be able to boast of his so called manly features that me and Liam didn't have. And if Liam wasn't there then he wouldn't be able to yell at Owen, Callen and Aiden to stop getting on my nerves...-Liam! I totally forgot about Liam!

Callen's ears perk up and move around so adorably."...Is it just me or does any notice that Liam isn't yelling for us to stop?"

Owen looks at Callen then at me." I just thought he was getting some food."

I look past Callen and Owen quickly to see an unbelievable scene. Liam was laughing with Andrew. And he wasn't being shy about it. He was actually enjoying him and Andrew was too. They were kind of far so it was a little hard to depict the exact emotions by each moment. But all I knew was that Andrew had that look in his eyes. The same look Donnie gave Archer when they dated. He was happy and so was Archer. I smile feeling like a proud parent of what we had achieved...One step at a time.

Callen notices me staring in a direction with a smile and immediately looks back in the direction I was staring at, Aiden and Owen turning a little slower than Callen. They were now seeing what I was seeing. Liam and Andrew. Seconds turned into minutes of us staring. Not saying anything.

"...Well I'll be damned..." Owen said with a smile.

"He's really talking to him...That is Liam, right?" He turned towards me. I nod giving him his silent answer.

"...About time he made his move." Aiden said with a small grin, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Guys, That's our Liam...The Liam who wouldn't say shit to the guy and would make us go up there and get food for him." Callen said happily.

Well like I guessed, we must of looked like fucking idiots staring at them talk and laugh because 4-5 minutes later Andrew's head looks past him. We could see Andrew laughing and pointing slightly at us. Liam turned around amused by Andrew's smile until he realized exactly he was talking about. He turns back around telling him something. They wave to each other and Liam whole demeanor changes from him turning around to us. He looked like he wanted to fucking choke us and then keep doing it until he knew that there was no breath left.

"Umm Guys?" Owen says in a nervous tone." I think we made 'Our Liam' a little angry."

I gulp and as he approaches, marching angrily, his arms balled into fist on the sides. We all try to say that we were looking at something past him or doing something that was totally irrelevant to them.

"I was looking at that...umm interesting bug there." Callen says pointing at nothing.

"I was...umm daydreaming." Owen says abruptly.

Damn he took my excuse." I umm...was practicing..my staring skill for a...umm stare contest." Callen and Owen giggle silently at my excuse and I nudge them both with my elbows. We all look back at Liam with a smile.

"My glasses just gave off that I was looking over there." Aiden said turning from us and to Liam.

"...You guys are so embarrassing." He rubs the bridge of his nose." Did you expect him not to notice that a bunch of guys were staring at us with the look of desperation and happiness?"

"Well what the hell do you expect!? You've been dreaming about this guy your entire life here and to see 'Our Liam' talking to him is so..so..so cute." He walked up and pinched Liam cheeks. I could imagine it being pretty painful.

Embarrassed, he grabs Callen's wrists and pulls them from his face." It's not suppose to be for you guys to look at. It's not a got damn show."

"Whatever, the thing is that you finally made a move on the guy. I mean I can't tell you how long you had us walking over there to get your food for you." Owen said while smacking on some kind of cake with cream filling. Something that I don't think that was a breakfast item.

Liam was really embarrassed." I didn't send you guys over there that much."

Aiden, Owen, and Callen all looked at him with 'that meme face'. Callen looks at me and raises his hands to his mouth on the side and whispers to me." If only you were here to see how much this guy told us to go over there. Then you would be agreeing with us."

Liam looks over at Callen and bops him on the head." I can hear you!"

I giggle at them." What we all meant to say was that were happy that you decided to talk to him."

Liam still embarrassed says with a smile." Well, I wouldn't of said anything if you hadn't help me realize it."

Everyone except Liam looks back at me." You helped him?" Aiden asked shocked. I had never really seen him with any other emotions other than calmly and laughing. Gee I just realized how much I make the guy sound like a robot...And did I just say gee?

I look at them all and nod." Yeah...Why? Was it a bad thing?"

"No No not at all. We've been talking to him about this for-" He sighs." Years. And he just wouldn't budge."

"That's because Cloud's our love expert." Callen wraps his hand around my neck and smiles." This is the guy to come and ask if there is any who needs love advice."

"I don't really think I am." I say with a smile.

He hugs me tighter." Dude! Of course you are! You broke Liam and that's enough to be called an expert to me."

"I was never broken to begin with." He says as he reaches in his pocket to pull out his flip phone.

"Liam did you listen to me when I told you about your phone?" His phone was a light blue flip phone. I thought it was cute...But Owen, Aiden and Callen didn't.

"What?...Oh about changing it. Yeah I'll get that done..." He looks back down to his phone." Once it never works again."

"Aiden has a point. Your phone is so old fashion and who the hell still carries flip phones? Get with the crowd Liam, we all have touch screens." He takes another bite of the cream filled cake.

Callen nods." Yeah see Liam?" He takes his phone out and moves it side to side.

Liam glances up quickly and then back down at his phone." I'm not throwing away a phone when there is nothing wrong with it. If it were cracked or damaged or anything to the point that it wouldn't power up then fine. But if it can turn on and I can actually get what I need done on it. Then No I am not changing phones."

Callen sighs. "What about you, Cloud?" With his arms still around me I couldn't see his face but I could tell it was about my phone.

"What? My phone?" I ask, already knowing that was what he meant.

"Yeah your phone. Let me see your phone." He urged.

I don't know if my phone was any better from Liam's. It was a touch screen but it was an older version, probably 4 years back. It was average size and the color was a lime green with black lines through it. I pull it out of my pocket and hold it out.

He doesn't say anything at first. He probably was debating on what to give it. He finally speaks." It's alright." Well he doesn't hold in the truth. does he?

"What's 'alright' mean?" I ask.

Aiden walks over and grabs the phone from my hand. He flips it around in his hands, eyeing it closely." This is an 4 years older than our phones... Made from a good company...but it turns off sometimes on it's own."

I smile, impressed by his knowledge in technology." Y-Yeah. Wow how'd you know all about that from just looking at it."

"Because I've had every phone that is out there, every computer, tablet, radio." Aiden hands me back the phone and the cold touch of it feels natural to my hand from the cold air.

"Were you taking that course at your college before you came here?"

"I worked at an IPhone store and was the manager." That is still pretty good. He had his life figured out, but no one suspects for someone to be sent down there to tell you to come up to another college.

"I worked at the mall sporting center." Owen says proudly. He lightly shrugs his shoulders." I would show you all my muscles but at you can see my hands are full."

"As much as we would love for you to gloat about your manly muscles, we have to get going." Liam says looking up from his phone. He slides it into his pants pocket.

"Is it really that late?"

"Yeah it's 8:00." He replies back.

"You guys must've already took the surprise tour huh?" He brings his arm from around me and stretches. Surprise?...I look at him confused. He opens his eyes to see Liam glaring at him angrily. Callen looks at him oddly." Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No Callen we haven't taken the surprise tour, because he didn't know about it until you said something." He says through his teeth.

"Oh...S-Surprise." He spreads his arms out halfway.

"There was a tour?" I smile through my confusion.

He sighs." Yeah, I planned on taking you around the school so you could know where everything is."

I smile brightly."Perfect! I needed to finish some paperwork anyways. But I didn't know where the right offices were."

Liam smiles back."Great, so we can get that done and if time lets us then I can show you around a bit. Alright?"

"Okay." I reply." What about our donuts and smoothies?" And on that cue I can see Andrew approaching us. Aiden, Liam and Owen couldn't see him because they were facing me. So only Callen and I could.

He moves his face towards my ear whispering again." Do you see what I see?"

My eyes still locked on the figure, I nod.

"What?" Liam turns around trying to see what we were talking about and Andrew walks up to him.

"A-Andrew...What- Did you.." Andrew smiles at his friend's confusion.

"Haha I brought it for you guys because you said you were going to buy something from me and we ended talking the whole time." He hands him the food and drink; also handing me the other smoothie.

"You didn't have to do that. You brought this with your money." Liam accepted the food still dumfounded.

"It's fine. It's fine. You don't owe me anything." He dropped his hands by his sides.

Liam looked at the food and back at him." Umm thank you. I'll find a way to repay you."

He starts to speak up again but Liam cuts him off." Please allow me." He stands there thinking about it.

"Fine. But I get to choose what it is, Okay?"

Liam nods." Of course...Thanks."

"Haha you already said that." He laughs." It's no problem." He looks up at us. I think he was just now noticing us." Oh later guys."

He jogs back over to his stand and fades into the freezer room...Wow. That was crazy.

I feel a smile wanting to jump up onto my face to tell him about Andrew but Owen is the first to budge.

"Liam." He smiles.

"Y-Yeah?" It was as if he had been struck with cupid's arrow and wasn't really listening.

"Remember all those times where you were doubting if he liked you more than a friend type of way?"

"Yeah..."

"I seriously think that you need to stop thinking that and think about more serious things, like who is going to kiss who first." Liam tunes back in when he says that and he turns around, blushing.

"...Whatever, Come on Cloud. We can get the paperwork done while we eat." He walks through us and begins walking to the school doors.

I look behind me as he marches angrily to the doors. Honestly, how cuter could these two get? They secretly had a thing for each other.

"That guy seriously likes him." Aiden points out silently so Liam couldn't hear.

"Liam?" Callen asks.

"No the other guy."

"How do you know for sure?"

He looks beside him, looking down at his friend." Do I even have to answer?"

I shake my head and smile." I'll see you guys later." I run up besides Liam and walk at his pace.

A smile spreads on my face. I knew it would come sooner or later.

He looks at me." What's that smile for?"

I shake my head and take a drink from my smoothie." Nothing...Just that you do know what me and the guys think right?"

He grips the bag tighter making a crunch sound." Yes, I know what you guys think."

"And what do you think about it- And don't say that he doesn't." I say before he could talk.

A small smile cracks on his face." I honestly don't know. I don't know if he is trying to do something or if he is just being a really good friend and helping. Sometimes I wish I could just read his mind."

"That's good to know that your not denying it anymore...About you not liking him." I elbow his arm lightly and he looks over." Your learning."

He smiles." Shit Cloud, Callen was right. You really are like a love advice person." He laughs." Or like a cupid."

We both share laughs and walks inside the building. We walk to the office while eating our hot and delicious donuts and drinking our healthy and nutritious beverages. The office won't allow us to bring our things inside so we have to finish them outside of the office. Which I thought was really stupid, but since were both respectful young men, we ate outside joking about it silently. I finished the paperwork that I had to fill out and were home free with 15 minutes left. It took almost half our time.

"It took up most of our time. I'm sorry Liam you wanted to do something nice for me." We stood in the hall where classes were about to begin and some students were walking.

"It's fine. I can show you around maybe next weekend." He nods and looks at me.

"Next weekend?" I question.

"Your supposed to be hanging out with Archer this weekend, remember?"

* * *

"_So, Are you planning on coming back to visit anytime soon? I don't think I can handle too much of him."_

_I put on a thinking face." Yeah I do plan on coming back down to see you and Donnie. But first I need to figure out how I'm going to get there. Well whatever it is I'll call every week and keep you updated. And I'll see what I can do this weekend."_

* * *

It played back in my head as he reminds me that I did agree on meeting with my best friend this weekend.

"I totally forgot that I agreed to meet him this weekend."

"We might not have time for the tour but I can show around to your classes." He points to the schedule that I had in my hands. I only had 4 classes which was really awesome.

"Alright." I hand him the slip of paper and he carefully looks over it. I hope I don't make him late because of this." Are you going to be late for your classes for showing me around?"

"Oh no, I should be there actually 10 minutes early. There isn't a lot to show you in 15 minutes so we should be fine." He wraps his arm around mines and starts to run through the hall. Were told not to run several times by passing security guards but right after we past them we take off running again. We take the elevator to the 3rd floor that is on the floor where our dorms are.

We walk onto a hall with classes for witches."Okay so this is kind of like your only hall that you need to stay on because this hall is for the classes with witches. The only two classes that you won't have on this hall are study hall and Physical Education."

I sigh heavily at the sound of gym. I can't get away from it even when I'm at college." Do we get to use our powers?"

"Yeah, but it's not really much of help when your just starting out and you can't really do anything." He replies.

My shoulders drop from hope." Fine, Okay so what are the classes that are up here?"

He laughs a little and continues reading." Alright your first class starts at 9:10, it's all about spells. I have some friends that are witches and they told me about the class. You may be lectured about some spell decision making and that everyday you should be learning a new spell."He continues reading." Your next class should be right down here."

We walk down the hall." Across and 5 doors down?"

He nods." Yeah it seems so. That's probably why they say that you shouldn't be late to classes."

" Alright. So what's this class about?" I peek through the rectangular window on the door and I see the teacher writing on the door preparing for class. I'm getting nervous now.

" This class is about personal magic." He brings the paper closer to his face to see." They wrote a description on the paper...Okay they say that in this class you'll learn a personal spell that you learn, but...I don't think that's all you do in here."

I look back at him." You don't know what else we do?"

"Nope. This one's a mystery to me." He finger glides down the paper as he goes to the third class." Alright if we want to make it in time for classes were going to have to run."

"Run?" I repeat.

"Run." We take off running to the elevator to get to the first floor. As were running we near two double doors, and I had already knew where we were going. We both push open a door, making it echo in the big open space.

"And this is our gymnasium." His voice echoes through the air." I personally hate gym, all of the tougher supernaturals are always bothering the weaker ones. So in truth, gym becomes war where we are fighting each other."

I gulp." I'm not going to survive in here."

He laughs." Look at me I'm surviving and I'm a fairy."

I join in with him laughing. Our laughs hitting the walls of the gym, we ended up leaving because we hear the coach yell 'Who was there?'. We run back through the doors and we finally stop in front of the library. We both were leaning on the walls trying to regain our breaths.

"...Why...did we just..take off running?" I ask out of breath.

His laugh is kind of wheezy." I...have no idea..."

"Were dumb..." I smile.

He nods with a smile too. We lean on the wall for about 4 minutes and after were good we walk into the library. He lowers his voice." And this is where your last class is." He spreads his arms out waving the paper around and bowing.

"Thank you, Liam...But what is this class suppose to be? I know where in the library, but I still don't get it." I look around the elegant and quiet library. Classical music played softly in the background and the librarian was checking some books in but she kept eyeing us making sure we weren't doing something up to no good.

"This is your study class. You come here and you study. Matter of fact." He looks down at the paper." Yeah this class is called study hall."

I smile while looking around." Wow the last time I had study hall was in high school."

"I know, but in college it actually counts. And some of the idiots here don't know that you have to at least come and sign your name in. But the smart asses, like me, know that you can skip this class if you sign. So then they'll count my name and say that I attended." I didn't know that he was the kind to skip.

"Liam, you've..." I lower my voice when I'm interrupted my the librarian hushing me."...you've skipped before?"

"Only twice. I wanted to see if it suited me. But it didn't really so I just attended the damn thing."

"Wow Liam the badass." I both laugh silently, annoying the librarian. We decide it's best to leave before we make her anymore angrier by our silent laughing."That lady doesn't look like the nicest person here."

"She's always been like that. Grumpy for no reason..." He smiles." But then again we did just kind of barge in there making noise." We walk down the hall, our shoes clicking against the marble.

"She should be happy that anyone even goes in there. I bet whenever we leave like in the movies she smiles and ends up secretly liking the job." I have been watching too much TV.

"Haha...You have been watching to many lifetime movies."

"Lifetime movies are the best."

"They really are."

The bell interrupts us and we both take out our phones to check the time. The time on the clocks read:

9:00

We both rush to the elevator before the students tried to get onto it. I press the number 3 and he presses 4, right above me. His hall must be upstairs, the hall for fairies. I bet his classes are fun. I only hope for the best for mines too.

The elevator comes to a stop and as I'm about to get off, Liam pats me on the back and wishes me good luck.

"Thanks." I say getting off the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9: Fucking Surprises Part 2

I speed walk through the hallway, sliding in between couples and friends. The halls really got packed during this time. But it was kind of expected at any college. You are going to have to go through crowds like this whether or not you like it. I had ten minutes until class started, but I wanted to be really early. I can find a good seat if I arrive earlier than everyone else. The second bell rung throughout the halls making people pick up the pace to get to classes which helped a lot. Looking around me, I try to look around at the numbers but with everyone moving so quickly it became difficult to read them. Got damn it, I better not be late for this class. I only have 5 more minutes before the doors close and the halls are clear. Just try to remember...I walk over to the wall and sit down on a black metal bench that was screwed to the ground. I sit down and put my hands through my hair, while looking at the ground. Okay try to remember. I close my eyes and try to reach in the back of my mind to recall the events that had occurred 20 minutes earlier.

* * *

_He laughs a little and continues reading." Alright your first class starts at 9:10, it's all about spells. I have some friends that are witches and they told me about the class. You may be lectured about some spell decision making and that everyday you should be learning a new spell."He continues reading." Your next class should be right down here."_

_We walk down the hall." Across and 5 doors down?"_

_He nods." Yeah it seems so. That's probably why they say that you shouldn't be late to classes."_

* * *

Across, 5 doors down...Liam had the schedule in his hand and while we were walking we had just gotten off the elevator, so that means it had to be somewhere near the elevator. The only bad thing is that there are like 20 classrooms near the elevator...Wait a second. The schedule! I can just look at the schedule.

I quickly sit up, reaching my hands in my uniform pants...I don't feel anything like paper. Just my phone, dorm key, and wallet...And now that I think about it I don't remember him handing me back my schedule. He must've put it in his pocket. I sigh and stand back up. The hall was almost cleared out with students who knew where their classes were. I look up at the clock and the time says 9:08. Yeah only a miracle right now would be the only way for me to find my class in two minutes. I should've payed more attention but I was so nervous and excited that I couldn't really grasp what he was telling me all the way...I place my hands in my pocket and look at my feet as I walk down the hall. And that's when my miracle came...

"So you skip classes now?" A voice said from in front of me.

My reflexes force my head to pop up immediately trying to see who's voice it could be and if they were even talking to me. And there I see a tall figure with jet black hair and a uniform that compliments his body nicely. The stack of paper and work he had in hand looked awfully heavy, yet he held them close not allowing them to fall. My eyes wonder at him looking him up and down when my mind finally connects the name to his face."Zius..."

"That is my name." He says with a small grin. He looks at me and starts to walks over." Why are you out here wondering around? Didn't you hear the bell?"

My eyes fell to the ground. I felt kind of irresponsible and immature and well...like a kid. Actually very similar to a kid. I started to pout when I couldn't find my class and I left my schedule with Liam."I umm...forgot something."

He approaches me with an raised eyebrow."You want to talk a little bit louder so I can hear?"

I look up annoyed by him already, when he didn't even do anything, and sigh loudly."I can't find...my classes." I say softly.

He leans in."I still can't hear you." By this time the halls were clear and the bell started to ring. Then I felt my heart sink a tad bit. I was late for my first day of classes. Very mature of you Cloud.

Over the loud ringing bell, I felt myself getting upset." I'm late for my fucking class because I can't find it!"

He looks at me with a shocked expression. I bet he was going to give me some kind of talk about me being more mature and responsible. Instead, his shocked face faded into smile and then a laugh. I had never really heard his laugh. It was adorable. He was usually so strict all the time. I thought that I would never hear a laugh out of him. He sounds a whole lot better when he does that...Wait why the fuck is he laughing at me!?

I snap back out of my 'awkward moment' and get angrier."Don't laugh at me during a time like this! I'm being serious!"

He shakes his head while he's laughing." I know...That's why it's...so...so funny." He held the paper in his arms before greatly, but now it looked like he could drop them any second.

"Zius it's not funny! Look your going to drop the papers if you don't stop laughing...Stop laughing you dumb ass!" It wasn't even funny. I was trying to be on time to my class and this dummy thought it was funny to laugh at me when I was trying to get more information about my powers.

"Cloud your such...your such a..kid..haha!" He was bent over laughing, letting papers slide from the stack and onto the floor. I knew he was going to say that. Now or Later he was going to say those words. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that I wasn't a kid but this time I had to agree. My actions before were childish like. I sigh and walk over to grab the fallen papers that he had dropped. And when I pick up the last one he finally starts to get his laughing under control.

"Why did you just start laughing at me you asshole? I was expecting you to agree or even yell and give me a speech!?" I throw my hands around with the papers gripped around them...I don't even think he is listening. Yeah he's still laughing at me. I wait a few more minutes, (and I'm still late), for him to stop laughing.

I cross my arms and tap my foot out of anger and annoyance. Watching him laugh at me was ridiculous and embarrassing. I'm really glad that the hall is clear now otherwise I think I would've died of embarrassment. "Zius could you stop laughing at me got damn it! I'm already late for my damn classes and now you want to laugh at me!"

Have you ever tried to be intimidating to someone, but all it does is make the situation worse? Well yeah that was all I was doing. Because apparently me yelling made him laugh even more... Watching him laugh at me made me angry and made me want knock all those papers out of his arms, but then there was the sweet side to me that wanted to laugh with him and agree or whatever just because I was happy to see him finally laughing. With him being strict all the time and unpredictable, you never knew what to expect from him. I'll admit this was completely out of the blue for him to laugh like this. And like I said before, the good part of me that was happy about making him laugh was actually really enjoying this 'Zius'. I wish he could be like this all the time. I want him to smile and not look so strict or angry or sad. Just laugh and enjoy life.

His laughing started to fade with me not yelling anymore. I guess because I was to busy daydreaming about him that he started to control himself.

"Whew...I don't remember the last time I had a good laugh like that." Zius straightens his posture and fix the stack in his arms.

I snap back to my senses and sigh heavily."It wasn't suppose to be funny Zius. Your really mean."

"Haha I just didn't expect you to be so angry and sad about not finding your classes. You could've asked someone." He shook his head with a small smile still on his face.

My eyes fall to the ground."I don't know anyone to ask around." My eyes go back up to him angrily. I furrow my eyebrows."You could've helped me without laughing you asshole! Instead you laughed your ass off at me."

His smiles gets bigger."Because it was funny. It is normal for someone to laugh at something if they think that it's funny, Right?"

I narrow my eyes at him."But it wasn't fucking funny. It's embarrassing! You even admitted that I acted like a kid!"

Silence passes through our conversation before he said something unexpected." You somewhat acted like an abandoned puppy...more than a kid now that I think about it."

A puppy?...Why is he comparing me to adorable animals? I look up at him." Why a puppy?"

He puts his hand out, silently asking for the papers. I hand them to him as he mixes them back into the stack." For example, say that the owner threw a bone out at the park for the puppy to go catch. And the bone lands all the way across the park-

"Zius what the hell are you telling me about? You know I like animals and want to be a vet but-"

"No just listen. I'm getting to it. The bone lands all the way across the park. You run to get it but then when you turn around the owners gone. So your left walking through the park thinking that your lost and abandoned and scared of the consequences. Just like how you were just now. But then the owner returns shortly after and you live happily ever after."

I look at him for a second..."I got the story until you started talking about the owner. How is he related to the situation?"

He rolls his eyes slightly."I'm the owner."

"...Okay" I repeat." And how is he related to the situation?"

"Because I'm going to help you find your class so you can stop acting like a puppy." I hope he doesn't start comparing me to puppies now.

I cross my arms." I think I liked it better when you compared me to kids." I say with a small smile." So Owner, how are you going to help me find my class?"

"Well first every puppy needs a leash." All of a sudden he grabs my tie that was neatly tucked into my uniform and tugs at it lightly."Come Alexander."

I jump when I hear that name and embarrassment quickly starts to show on my face."Don't use my middle name!"

Zius doesn't turn around to look at me instead he is still dragging me, making me walk with him by my tie."You'll live, so shush your whining." Although I can't see him I can still hear him. And what I hear is a snicker."Only sad dogs whine."

"I hate my owner..." I cross my arms as I'm dragged along with him.

He stops and drags me in front of him. "And I don't really like my dog either, but I'm not going to just go and switch you out am I?"

My eyes shift down at the ground. I sigh."No."

"Good dog. Want a treat?" Do I want a treat? He just carries around candy- Wait Wait Wait! I'm not a dog!

"No Zius I don't want a fucking treat because I'm not a fucking dog!" I reply back angrily.

Zius face becomes a little gloomy."My puppy isn't really behaving well today. I'll take you to the vet, Okay?"

I'm confused, but at the same time I want to be angry at him...But then again I want to be laughing with him. This is really not the time to be having all this going on when I have a class to get to. I sigh."And how does the vet relate to this story?"

He smiles a little."Because the vet is your class. Now will you at least put some enthusiasm in your attitude. You would make a horrible pet with that attitude and no one will want to get you."

I close my eyes to collect myself. And open them back up with joy and a smile on my face."Happy?"

He looks at my face to study it."Yeah I'll accept it. Come on."

He walks past me and drags me along.

I cross my arms. I am really really glad no one is out here. This can't get anymore embarrassing. He glances back over his shoulder."Have you finally calmed down?"

I sigh heavily."Yes I'm calm, Zius. But do you honestly really have to pull on my tie-"

"Leash." He says abruptly.

"What?"

"It's a leash. Not a tie." He was definitely messing with my nerves.

I roll my eyes."Leash. Tie. Whatever! I just don't see why you have to pull on it."

"Because your a puppy Alexander, and puppies get lost."

"Stop fucking calling me that! I have a name!" I felt kind of stupid with him pulling me like this.

"Is that not part of your name though?" He asks the question as if he was the innocent one in this conversation.

"Zius your such an asshole! Just let my got damn tie go! I don't wanna be your puppy anymore!" I yank his hand down from my tie and then it all happens so quickly.

He turns around and grabs it again. I glare at him angrily and try to knock his hand back down, instead he lets go of my tie and knocks my hand back down, grabbing my tie once more and pulling me closer to him. Our face are inches away from each other and the only thing I can feel is his breath breathing down my neck. I look up at his eyes at the same time as he does. Our eyes connect and I look away quickly 5 seconds later...His eyes were just like how Andrew's and Donnie's were...not sad but lustf- I cut myself off before I can finish the sentence. No No No No No! He doesn't even go that way and neither do I. But why the hell is it getting hot in the big open space? Stop making yourself sound gay Cloud. Your not that at all. Your straight. He's straight. Were both into women and just females. I really need to break this silence.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be a good." I hadn't even noticed it yet but I could start to feel the heat in my cheeks. I bet my whole face was red.

He wraps his hands around my tie." And right after I said you were being a good pet."

"I'll cooperate. I promise." I shift my eyes to the ground. His dark ruby eyes really were hypnotizing. I couldn't even look him straight in the face.

His smile becomes bigger." You promise?...So I can call you Alexander if I want?"

I forget my embarrassed face and object the answer immediately."No that's not what I meant at all! What I meant was that...I'll still be your puppy." I say quietly and softly.

He pulls me closer with my tie." I still can't hear you." By this time we were nearly so close to each other that we could've- well you know. So I turn my head and closed my eyes.

I say it louder."I'll be your puppy."

He smiles warmly."Okay. And you'll be good too?"

I nod unable to find more words. I just wanted to get from out of this position. It was so embarrassing.

"Good." He loosens his grip on my tie and turns around back around to walk, pulling me with him.

What the hell was that move? Maybe I took it the wrong way?...Yeah that has to be it. Me and him being more than just frenimies. Oh yeah that's what I decided to call us because I don't want to say he's my friend because the relationship we have right now is not typically friend level. He is always toying with me and making me angry. So I decided to declare us frenimies. Anyways back to the topic, Me and him being more than frenimies. Even that sentence sounds weird. First of all, I'm sure it can't be that hard for him to get a girl with his looks. But the only thing is his attitude. He can be kept back and quiet and not really know how to express his feelings normally. But other than that him getting a girlfriend in 5 minutes is a high possibility...Yeah I'm for sure about that too. I knew that I was the only one who over reacted when he did that. He only thinks of our relationship just like how I think it is. Frenimies...Damn my emotions.

"Okay here is it is. The vet's office." He comes to a stop at a door. And just like I guessed earlier, near the elevator. The door number was 682. And I knew that the next class was across and 5 doors down."And another way to remember the next class is because it's across and 5 doors down."

I smile knowing that we thought the same thing."Thanks Zius."

He turns around."Is my Alexander finally being obedient?"

I look at him again."...If you call me that I'm going to take back my thank you."

"If you did take it away, it wouldn't bother me. Because I know my A- puppy won't leave it's owner." He gives me a grin.

I remember how I just yelled at him about me leaving and how we so close before. I feel my face becoming red."...Well while your here bothering the students from getting a education don't you need to be doing some work?"

"I actually do need to be filing some paperwork-" Were interrupted by his cell phone going off. His expression looks as if he doesn't know who it could be either until he says something."It could be my one of my co-workers."

He takes his awesome phone out of his pockets, pressing the 'Answer Call' button and puts it to his ear."Hello?"

His whole demeanor changed while he was answering the phone. At first he was laughing with me until he said that it could possibly be a co-worker. His smile slides off his face. But then it it came back when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Oh it's you. What's up?"

I hear them both share a laugh. I think that was a joke he just made.

"...You want me to meet with who?...Oh actually yeah we already met." Who was he talking about? And who was he talking to? Damn it I have the opportunity to say I don't care and walk inside, but curiosity is killing the cat- well in this case the dog right now."Yeah he doesn't remember me at all. He doesn't even have a clue."

He turns slightly and continues talking. Did he not want me to hear?

"Yeah...Wait your coming here?...I don't know if-...Fine there is really no use in trying to talk you out of shit...You know he's going to be shocked right?" Him and the voice over the phone are having some kind of serious conversation about someone. Damn I'm really curious and want to know what is going on. And it's making me a little angry that he knows something and isn't letting me know...I sound really childish right now and I'm literally acting like were a coup- What the hell am I thinking!? I really need to get inside class.

He finally ends the call and puts his phone in his pocket. He turns back around to me. His facial expression is totally different now. His face was very serious."W-What was it? Why do you have that face?"

My thoughts pour out of my mouth out of nervousness. He looks at the ground and then back at me."...All I can tell you right now at the moment is that you're about to find out everything about all of the confused shit that you've been going through."

My eyes travel over his face."Zius I don't get it."

He closes his eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders."...Just...Just meet me at hall D. By yourself." Hall D?...I'm getting a little worried now. And why by myself? He interrupts my thoughts, knocking out one of the choices."And no I'm not trying to kill you."

He sounds a little irritated that I thought that. I couldn't be to sure." Hall D? Where is that?"

"After your last class take the elevator to floor 3. Then just walk off and walk down the hall. There you'll see this big opening to a balcony. I want you to wait there for me. Got it?" Got it?...That was all he said was 'Got it?' Does it fucking look like I got it!? I don't even know why I'm being told to go up there. I just want to back to my dorm after classes with Liam and eat left over rice cakes and watch cartoons with Callen, Aiden and Owen.

Yet all I could say after hearing him say that was:

"Got it."

He lets go of my shoulders and nods."Good. You know you've been behaving really good now. I guess you don't need a punishment."

I couldn't even react to him negatively. I was still confused. I look at the ground."...Your really an asshole."

This time his eyes travel around my face." Look all this time you've been saying that a lot of confusing things have been happening. And didn't you come here to figure it all out?" He bends his knees and places his hands on them, making him my level.

I don't look at him." Yeah."

"So your going to have to expect to see and hear some things that your not going to be prepared for. But your tough enough so you can handle it. Right?" He smiles slightly.

I look up at him."Now your treating me like a kid again."

"Just doing what you wanted me to do." We both share a smile. He was right. I did come here wanting to figure out everything. That was my whole reason with being here otherwise I would be back on ground level. I came here to figure out the truth and everything else that came with it.

"Now can I get inside my class before I get detention on the first day of college?" I smile slightly letting my sadness fade away.

He nods and walks over to open the door. Everyone's head turn and look at us in the door way. The teacher was writing the lesson for today on the board."May I help you gentlemen?"

The teacher had grey and white hair and he had long hair. He looked pretty young from the looks of it. Maybe late 20's.

"Pardon for the intrusion, but I have with me a new student. He couldn't find his classes because we never gave him his schedule." Zius just lied for me. Okay then.

The teacher nods and smiles."Please then take a seat..."

I think he wants me to complete the sentence for him." Cloud. Cloud Jones."

He nods once more, hand still up at the board with a marker in hand." Welcome to the school, Cloud. You can take a seat wherever you find an empty chair."

I look around and all I see are the ones in the back. Great I'm in the back just like back home-

"I'll let him sit here." One student says from the group of students.

"That is very nice of you Genesis. You may take your seat now Cloud." I walk in and take a seat. I hear them mumbling something as I take a seat. Something about the professor liking them more for giving me a seat."Thank you Supervisor for showing him to his class."

"The pleasure is all mine." He clicks his tongue and I turn around. He mouths the words 'Don't forget' before taking his leave. I don't even think that it's possible for me to forget something like that. Anyways except for me being worried about meeting up with him later. Class is just like how Liam said it would go. Mr. Harcko- that's his name. Had a discussion about the new spell they were working on and some of the students filled me in about everything going on in the class from spells and what else to expect about the professor. Apparently, some of the girls in the class had a thing for his hair and eyes and personality. I went ahead and listened to them gloat about him which took about 30 minutes. They enjoyed me talking to them about him but now that I think about it. I think I just gave them the wrong impression that I'm gay. Some of the guys told us that they wish he would just quit, because he was making their girls dump them and take breaks on relationships. The girls kept saying they were confused on who to choose. And that took another 30 minutes. The last 30 minutes of the class was the teachers time. He taught the class about some new spell they were learning and after they were occupied, he talked to me about starting my powers up.

"Okay. Were going to start with the basics." I nod and he walks over to his desk and pulls out some kind of stick from a drawer. He walks back over and sits down in a chair in front of me. He turns back to me."This will be your training wand. It stays here in class until you earn your standard wand. Understand?"

"Yeah." He hands me the wand and and I grasp it. It feels kind of heavy.

"Okay now I'm going to help you with a starter spell. Say 'Tretoudue Huvuar'

I cock my head to the side."Eh?"

He repeats."Tretoudue Huvuar."

"T-Tretoudue...Hustar." Well we go back and forth about 10 times of me trying to remember what he said before I get annoyed and tired.

I can't remember what it is. I'm sorry." I drop the wand back onto the table in front of me.

He picks it back up and and grabs my hand. He places the wand back into it."You have to remember some things about being a witch. Don't ever give up on a spell because once you learn it it'll never leave you. No matter how many you learn you'll never forget the first."

I look at the wand and back up at him."How many spells have you learned?"

He says it confidently." 1,684. A witch never forgets the number,"

"That's a lot of spells..." I nod my head and look up at him determined." Okay I'll try to learn it."

"And another thing, A witch never ever gives up no matter how hard making potions can be or casting spells." He smiles."Or even broom riding. The thing is that we never give up on anything. Alright?"

"Alright. I understand now. I'll try my best." So after that he asked me to try it again.

"Tretoudue Huvuar..." After I said it I couldn't believe it myself." I just said it."

He smiles." I know. I told you could do it." Now say it like you mean, with confidence and the wand in your hand."

"Is something going to happen?"

"I sure do hope something happens because if it doesn't that means your not a witch." He smiles." So go ahead and try it."

I gulp. Okay I'm for sure I'm a witch. I think. I grasp the wand tightly and close my eyes."Tretoudue Huvuar." I crack open one eye and see an image in front of me. It was little pixel humans playing soccer." Wow..."

"Pretty cool right? Here you can keep saying the spell to make them do something else." I guess he wants me to say it again. I say it once more and the pixel people start playing basketball. The next one was baseball, then swimming and so on. Sports must be the only thing they can do.

He points to his head and taps it."Everyday we learn a new spell, so you gotta keep up. Good job Today."

I look up at him standing up from the chair."That's all?"

"Yes you can mess around with the spell you just learnt and then return the wand to me at the end of class." So for the rest of the class period I sat alone at my desk using my wand making the pixel humans play sports. It was pretty awesome. The bell rung telling us that we should report to our next class. I return the wand and make my way to my next was a female. All she did was talk on the phone the whole time. She was probably in her early 20's. It's not like I was trying to listen to her conversation, but she was talking so got damn loudly it was ridiculous. And I never thought someone could smack gum as much as she did. While she was talking, the class talked the whole time to. Throwing balls of paper and two people in the back having a make out session on top of the desk. I'm the type of person who can talk his ass off if he wanted to, but then again I could be kept back. And today just wasn't one of those talkative days. I was to busy thinking about the meeting I was suppose to have with Zius again. What could it be that he wants to talk about so urgently, yet it had to wait until after classes? Then again he was talking with someone over the phone. The conversation that kept fading in and out popped back into my mind. Who was that guy he was talking to? I was just so curious. And whoever those two were talking about, they were planning on telling this person something really important. Was he planning on bringing me up there to watch him and his friend tell whoever this secret?

I sigh and rest my head in my folded arms. I feel bad for the kid they're about to tell. It sounds really important and serious. To be in his shoes right now and know that he has a secret that could change his life is really crazy. Well at least it's not me. I probably looked lame in that class. All I did was fall asleep a couple of times and wake back up and think about that meeting. And apparently 90 minutes goes by super fast when your sleep half of the time. So we leave that class with the teacher at the door, waving and pretending like she did something. I get to the elevator that is incredibly packed. So I'm squished all the way in the back, around all of the people. I felt like I was suffocating to death back there and was happy to get off and get some air. But I stop when I realize what class I'm about to go to. Gym.

It's not that Gym was difficult. No wait it is difficult. Liam said I could use my powers, but I don't have any power right now; and neither do I have a wand with me. He told me about the bigger supernaturals wanting to always pick on the weaker supernaturals. Would you consider a witch a powerful supernatural? I guess depending on how much you have learned so far. I've only learned 1 spell, and then that requires a wand to do it. I'm not the toughest guy out there so I don't think gym today is going to be a blast. I open the gym doors and the coaches have signs up pointing to the guys locker room and the girls. At first I thought I was home free and that I wouldn't have to participate in any activities until the coach walked up to me while everyone was shooting hoops.

He was super muscular. From the looks of it, I think he was one of those tougher supernaturals." Who are you?"

The coach had incredible strength in his voice which made it seem like he was yelling when he wasn't intending to. And he was spitting showers at me."C-Cloud Jones, sir."

He smiles and looks at the clipboard. He also had tattoo's all over his arms mostly with lot's of viscous and intimidating animals."Ha So your the new kid?"

I nod. He bends down to my level and points at me."This is College, Jones! And in College we don't nod we man say 'Yeah!' " He hits my shoulder roughly, almost making me fall off the bench." Now let me hear it Jones! I want to hear a manly Yeah and not some pussy nod."

I straighten my posture on the bench."Yeah."

He cups his ear."What was that!?

"Yeah, sir!" I say a little bit louder.

He stands back up and shrugs."We'll work on it! Anyways we have got to get some things straight. In Physical Education we do not slack around and warm the benches up! We work together and count on each other!" And on cue, one of the tougher Supernaturals throws a basketball at one of the Cat supernaturals face, sending them flying on the ground and groaning in pain.

The coach looks back and blows his whistle."Hey! Hey!...If you wanted to play dodge ball all you had to do was ask! Go ahead, continue on!" Oh my- I was going to die in this class. This man was an psycho. He turns back around continuing his **NOW** useless pep talk." See me after class and we'll get you some gym equipment for this class, but for now you can sit here with the other injured kids." He hits my shoulders and making me almost fall back again.

I place my hands between my thighs and rock back and forth. I mumble to myself."I'm going to die here...I just know it." So for the rest of those 90 minutes I cringe at all of the kids being hit by basketballs and them moaning in pain. After one got hit they would walk over and sit and cry on the bench. And this was just the guys. The girls were busy talking in corners about the cute guys out on the floor. Got damn it...This class is like waiting for your death.

At the end of that class, Coach gives me my sweatpants, a pair of black gym shoes, and a white t shirt. I'm definitely not looking forward to this class tomorrow or ever again. The only good thing that happened today in that class was Coach giving me a bag to carry my clothes in. It was a black and white gym bag. I walk out giving a heavy sigh as I exit the doors. I'm alive...but that's only for today. My next class was study hall. The most peaceful class of them all. I stroll through that hall knowing that I could be late for Study Hall if I wanted to all because they didn't count the names until the end of class. As I'm walking I get this overwhelming and familiar feeling from before. I try to guess what it could be- Then I suddenly remember the conversation and what I had to do right after this class. I had to meet up with Zius and his Mystery Friend to tell some kid this secret that they've been keeping hidden. I feel myself shudder. I really didn't want to go up to floor 3 and go down Hall D and wait on the balcony for all this drama to go down. Could I just tell Zius that I didn't mean to say 'Got it." and just tell him that I didn't want to go? Yeah he has to understand. And even though before he told me that I would just have to be ready to face the truth. This wasn't my truth that I was facing. It was the kids problem to face the truth. Damn it Zius why did you drag me into your shit?

The classical music from inside the library became clearer to hear once I walked in. The library had about 7 students in there. Liam was right, these idiots thought that they could skip this class and do whatever they wanted to do. When the thing was that after every class a Superintendent walks in to collect the names of the people that attended their class like they were suppose to. I was never planning on skipping this class, but it was good to know that I can always get out of here whenever I want without getting caught. I walk in and sign my name on the sign-in book. The librarian was busy typing something on the computer to notice me, but I knew that if she looked up she would've remembered me. I walk away with my gym bag in hand and walk over to an empty table to put my bag down. Reading has always been something I enjoyed. Fiction, Historical, Horror, any kind of book that had chapters in it with a meaning. Then I read it. I go through the rows of books. Pulling them out to read titles and biographies about the author. After sliding books in and out of the shelves it began to get boring after a while.

"Not that one...Nope...And...I'm bored now." I mumble to myself. I lean back onto the shelf that was secured firmly to the ground and sighed. This was bothering me way to much. I tried to do something to distract myself like look at books, but the more that I did it, the more I wanted to think about it. I really need to find Zius before it's time to meet him up there. The clocks say 2:40. Which mean...Only an hour left. Where would Zius be during this time?...Hell I don't know enough about the guy for me to even know his schedule. Should I ask around or should I continue on like we agreed?...How am I in this kind of shit when I just arrived yesterday morning?

I push my fingers through my hair and sigh. For all I know they could be trying to jump the guy...I don't know. Maybe I can suck it up and just meet Zius before I get to the balcony. Yeah that could work. And I can tell him that I really don't want to be involved in this at all and this is only between the kid, the other guy and him. Not me. Although, I know that this is between him and the other two guys. Why did he say that you had to face the truth or something close to that? When it wasn't my truth it was that kids time to face the truth. I push myself back off the shelf and began going through the books again. Now I had a plan. And that plan was to talk to Zius before I met anyone or before any thing went down. As I'm going through the last row that I hadn't went through yet, someone walked up to me.

"Hey." A higher pitch voice echoed through my ears.

I jump and give a small high pitch scream which sends head turning quickly from the abrupt sound. The girl that was in front of me turned around with an slightly red face and assured them that everything was fine. Her hair was a dark red that came down to her shoulders. She wore the schools uniform, the short beige skirt and the burgundy suit jacket. With a white shirt and a nice little black bow in front of her collar.

She turns back around."Maybe I should of announced myself."

I shake my head."No No I was just caught off guard."

She smiles."Sorry anyways..." Her eyes shift everywhere but me."So I need to talk to you about something Cloud."

Confusion overcomes my face."You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Your in my spell casting class..." She hits my arm playfully." Remember all of the girls talking to you about Mr. Harcko."

"Yeah. Were you one of the girls that talked to me about him?"

She nods."Yes. And I was also the one that gave you my seat. I'm Genesis."

My eyes look at her trying to remember the features..."Oh now I remember. Sorry my memory isn't really the best."

"It's fine."

"So you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Harcko?" I ask.

"Y-Yes. I need someone to talk to about this, but my bi-polar friends say they want to help me and then I find out their after him too. So I said screw 'em." She throws her hands up."...I'm sorry if I am just throwing everything at you. But I really do need someone to talk to about this. Do you mind if we sit on the opposite side of the library?"

"It's alright. Let me just grab my bag."

We sit down on the other side and she starts pouring out all her feelings letting the mascara she applied on today slide down her cheeks.

"S-So.." She sniffs." I don't know if I'm in love with Mr. Harcko or Totter. I m-mean Totter is nice and kind and like my best friend. But Mr. Harcko asks me more about my feelings and if I'm alright when I'm sad...W-What do you think?"

I hand her another tissue."About Totter or Mr. Harcko?"

"...Do Totter first."

I nod and think before I talk."Okay, Totter seems like he's a great guy to be around. From what you told me, he looks like he really does like you back. You two went out a few years back. Right?"

She nods, soaking her tears up with the tissue."W-We broke up because I told him that I was confused about who I liked."

"Did you ever think about the fact that maybe Mr. Harcko was only trying to be supportive? Almost half of the girls in his class are in love with him for the wrong reasons. And I don't think that I should even call it love."

She looks up." What do you mean?"

"You can't just say that you think that someone is in love with you because they are trying to be a good friend. There are tons of people who try to be good friends to others when they are sad. And we sometimes confuse that as them is trying to come onto...you." As soon as I said those words I thought of Zius...Maybe I really did take it the wrong way. What if he was only tying to be a good friend and take me to my class? I mean he did tease me a lot on the way there, but then again everyone fucking teases me. However Zius is the first to ever do something like that...Damn sometimes I really make myself sound gay.

She looked at me, her eyes still flowing with tears."Do you think that I'm wasting my time?"

I look at a spot on the table."...Do you really need my answer?"

Genesis falls into her arms on the table, sighing loudly."How could I be so stupid and blind? I can't believe that I thought me and my professor had a chance." She looks back at me."Totter won't ever forgive me for this."

I place my hand on her shoulder."Of course he will. Yeah he'll be a bit upset and frustrated that you did that, but if he feels the way as he says he does then he'll forgive you."

She sniffs once more."And how do you know?...I've done some stupid things before in our relationship. Like try to make him jealous and not speak to him for a month. But this tops the cake. I can't even imagine how I made him feel."

"Well that's why there is a thing called communication. You two can sit down and talk about everything."

"And tell him that I'm sorry that I was a selfish...and that I was stupid for leaving him." She muffles in her arms.

"...How long have you two been separated?"

"4 weeks now. So a month. What if he found someone else and is happy?" I hand her another tissue and she wipes her tears and mascara, spreading it even more around her cheeks.

"..." I stay silent, unsure of how to respond to it. I don't think that it would be fair for her to try to take his happiness away now that yours faded away. That's what I wanted to say." Just allow him to be happy is all you would be able to do. Whoever he were to choose, allow him to be happy with the decision."

She nods agreeing silently with my words."Your right. Just let him be is all I can do."

"You could still be able to talk to him if you two don't want to let your friendship go...But let's not jump scenarios here. There is still a 80 percent chance that he feels the same way as before. He may be hurt, but you two can get through it. It's something couples do. They argue and get over it, make up and it's like it never happened."

A smile appears upon her face."...I don't know how to thank you enough."

I smile."It's nothing. Just tell me what happens. I'm curious."

"I'll be sure to do that. I'll tell you everything from now on."

E-Everything?...Oh no."You mean everything?"

"Yep. From arguments to regular conversations and if I'm feeling like it I'll tell you about the romantic parts." She laughs. I don't know what's funny with telling me about your sex life. She's a girl and she is talking about this as if it's nothing. I'm a guy and my face is as red as a rose.

"...I'll be just fine without that part."

She laughs louder, receiving shushes from the librarian. Everyone in the library was gone by the time Genesis left to go and clean up. I look at the time to see the time is...3:40. I could of sworn that I had to do something to do...I look back at the table and tap my fingers. My mind wanders for a good 5 minutes before I remember that I was suppose to meet Zius at 3. I grab my bag and dash out of the library.

"No running in the library!" I didn't have time to say anything else to her with me being polite. I had to figure out what the hell to do now. Should I tell him that I got caught up in this talk with a friend of mine or that I forgot?...No I didn't even want to be there. So I shouldn't have to explain why I was late. I've always been so nervous around him. Especially when he looks me in the eye. His eyes are hypnotizing. But today I have to look him in his eyes and tell him I am not going to be dragged around by you anymore and you always trying to persuade me by making me angry. His friends may already be there talking to him, he probably forgot that I was suppose to show up. I had to tell Zius that I would rather not be there and just take my leave, but if that's the case. Then why should I even go up there to tell him that?...

I get onto the empty elevator and click the number to the floor 3. I could've just turned back around before I got on this elevator. But why didn't I?...Because I'm a stupid kid who is terrified of what he is about to see. For all I know Zius and the other guy could be in a gang and about to beat up the weak kid. I'll try to jump in and help, but since I'm not really a challenge they'll probably fight me off easy...I lean back on the wall of the elevator with my bag, in front of me in my hands. Liam was still in classes so I couldn't really run back to the dorm and talk. And I was pretty sure that Aiden, Owen and Callen were still in classes trying to bust their asses from not going yesterday. All I want right now is to forget about what was about to happen and just do something else to occupy me.

Their elevator comes to a stop and I hesitate to walk out. I step into the empty hall, my feet making an echoing noise through the atmosphere. The light shined through the big windows that were lined up evenly and close to each other. This is Hall D? I think. I look around me at the classrooms, some still having professors inside cleaning up after today's lessons. And some still teaching late classes. I couldn't tell who's hall it was, but if I were to take an guess it could be Angels. Their rooms were all white and they were halos everywhere. Which is probably a dead give away. I look down the hall and like Zius said there is a wide and big balcony ahead of me. The doors to it went all the way to the ceiling and were probably 40 feet up high. They were being held open by some hooks or something. As I squint my eyes, I don't see anyone else here. I thought he said Hall D?...Yeah he did. I finally make it down the hall and to the balcony. It felt wonderful today. The wind blew softly through my hair and as usual, the doves flew around the school. Maybe they all ready had the conversation and left. Well if that was the case, then my prayers have been answered. I can go to dorm and wait for Liam to come back and then we can go to the food court. Yeah that sounds much better than this. I turn back around and start to walk back down the hall.

I'll probably be a little curious of what they talked about, but if I didn't have to be there then I think I'll be fine without knowing what happened. I walk up to the elevator with a sense of relief and a smile knowing that Zius can go fuck himself for making me worry all day and that I didn't have to think about any more drama concerning that. I press the button at the same time it was opening. Oh I think someone was already in there coming up to this floor...The elevator opens and there I see the douche himself, Zius. And he was with someone.

His tie was unraveled around his neck."Well there you are."

"Fuck you Zius. I don't have time for your bullshit right now. I nearly had a heart attack thinking about this all day." I really did. I could of had a 50 percent chance of a better day had I not been thinking of this."You ruined my first official day here because of this."

He smiles."Did I? But you agreed to it."

I sigh heavily."That doesn't mean that it wasn't bothering me. I was even going to come to you and tell you that I wasn't coming to this...gathering or whatever with your friend." I throw my hand in his friends direction without looking at him.

They both step out of the elevator."Well I'm sorry that you can't speak your mind without somehow finding a way to still be angry at me. Now will you please be more polite and speak to everyone."

I furrow my eyebrows."I hate you so fucking much right now. You will never fully understand how much torture I went through today. I nearly passed out."

The guy beside him laughs."Yeah he does that."

"Anyways I need to tell you about something else-..." That voice sounds so familiar that I'm almost scared to look at him. No I am scared to look. My eyes don't want to look so they stay faced on Zius with a shocked expression...That voice can only belong to one person. My eyes slowly move to the guy standing next to Zius...They get to his face and I gasp silently.

"...D-Don?"

"Hey..."

I nod slowly accepting what I'm seeing. Okay...Donnie is here. At my school...I'm not feeling so good right now...

Zius eyes wonder around me and then at Donnie."Do you think he's about to do it?"

"I know he is." I began to feel myself fall back and Donnie and Zius both run up behind me to catch me from falling to the ground.

"Damn...I thought he grew out of this." If I'm right I think that's Zius's voice.

"Nope. We just try not to surprise him with a lot of stuff. Which is why I'm surprised he didn't pass out on you when you went to go and get him." I feel someone lift me up and hold me wedding style. My body felt so useless right now. I wanted to hit whoever had me and tell them to put me down. But I didn't even have the energy to do that and I knew that I was going to black out fully any minute. I rest my head on the persons shoulder.

"Could you grab his bag?...He didn't pass out with me, but he did try to fight me and then he cried."

"Really? Wow this is something I'm going to throw in his face when he wakes up...and when he gets done yelling at me."

The person laughs." Yeah."

I moan."...Shut up Donnie."

"That wasn't me Cloud it was Zius."

"...Put me down." I mumble.

"You'll fall if we do that." I think that was Zius.

"...I don't care. I hate the both of you and...I hate the both of you."

Someone giggles."You said it twice."

"...Don't talk back..."

"And here we have with us the bossy side of Cloud.".

"I'm not bossy...I just get shit done..."

"I agree with the both of you. You can be bossy, but then again when you want, you get shit done."

"...Who...Who just agreed with me?"

"That would be me." The voice says calmly.

"...Whoever said that redeems their self from being hated by me."

"Aw but that was Zius."

"...I take it back. I still hate the both of you..."

And this is where I blacked out. I couldn't here the rest of the conversation. Which is a good thing because I can't recall what I say when I'm in that stage. But I didn't really care. I just couldn't believe who I just saw.


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning Of The Truth

_There I stood in front of my best friend. Why? Why couldn't you believe me when I needed you the most? Archer was there! So why couldn't you too? Tears poured down my cheeks as I pleaded for my childhood friend to believe me. Don. He stood there with a nonchalant look upon his face as he looked down at me._

_"Why can't you believe me Donnie?" I wipe my tears that were continuously streaming down my face._

_He looks down at me; His hands in his pants pockets."I have no sympathy for you. How can I believe you when I know that your lying?...Archer can believe you if he wants but I will not be a fool and allow you to lie to me."_

_"But I'm not lying! Why can't you understand that!? I would never lie to you about something this huge!" I continue wiping away the tears, to make myself look a bit more decent. I didn't want sympathy from him. I just wanted him to believe me. Just understand the way Archer did. Why did he turn his back on me through one of the toughest times for me? It might of been a bit much to ask for. For you to just accept it that quickly would be hard to understand, but don't just walk away and say that I would lie._

_He gives off a cold smirk."Cloud Jones. I think that this conversation and...friendship is over."_

_"D-Donnie?...No don't do this to me! Your not going to just walk out!" I grab his arm and hold on tight."...Donnie just please listen and believe me."_

* * *

I open my eyes slightly to see a familiar style on the ceiling. This is where the dorms are. This is my dorm room. I move my head slightly to feel a pain rush through my head. It was like being stabbed with fucking knives in the brain. I reach up and rest my hand on my head to ease the pain. What's this? I grab a white towel that was folded horizontally 3 times.

"...Your awake now." My head hurts to much to try to see who it could be, so I just wait until I hear footsteps approach me and sit down on the bed beside me." Don't take this off until your headache is gone." He gently takes the towel back from my hands and places it on my forehead." There."

I open my eyes to see a gentle smile on his face. I blink a few times, trying to clear the blurriness from my eyes. The pain was really over bearing."...Ugh my head hurts..."

He smiles even more showing his teeth."I know. Which is why I told you not to take the towel off your head until you feel better."

I hear a click in the room from a door opening and then silently closing back." I thought you said not to wake him up."

He looks back towards the door."I didn't. He just woke up."

I recognize that voice."Zius?..."

"Yep?"

"...Donnie?"

He turns back."Hm?"

"...What in the hell is going on?" I reach back up to grab the towel, but Donnie stops my hand before I can get to it.

He sighs and Zius speaks up."I don't think that it would be the best idea for us to try to explain something to you when your still out of it."

I reach back up to the towel to bring it down."I'm-" Donnie stops my hand again."I'm not out of it...I just have a migraine."

"Okay if you say your not out of it. Then tell me where we are?"

I close my eyes."...Were in my dorm."

"Nope. We are not in your dorm and yes you are still out of it."

"...Zius, I know where we are now, so explain what the hell is happening." I was getting a little upset. All I wanted to know was...well I wanted to know everything. There was just too much to say of what I wanted to ask.

"Cloud, He's right you need to rest some more before we talk to you about anything." He reaches over and brings the covers further up my body.

I shake my head slightly."Don't agree with him...I'm fine. And besides I'm not going to be able to go to sleep if I don't find this out now."

The bed felt comfortable as usual. I knew that I could fall asleep easily if I wanted, but something was a little off about it. It was smaller.

I hear someone walk over, who I think is Zius. After a moment I don't hear anything until I listen a little closer. Then I can hear them whispering to each other. What didn't they want me to hear?

Donnie interrupts the silence."I still don't know...I think we should wait until tomorrow or later on tonight."

I reach back up to my head and successfully grab the towel off my head without Donnie catching me."...You guys can't whisper."

They both stay silent until I hear someone walk over."Your so hard headed you need to keep this on your head. Why do you keep trying to take it off?"

That was definitely Zius. He takes the towel out of my hand and places it back on my head."...It's annoying me. It's wet and cold."

"That's the point smart ass. Keep it on and don't take it off again."

"...Ugh.." I furrow my eyebrows with my eyes still closed."...I told you I'm fine."

"You can't even tell where we are." I think that was Donnie's voice or Zius...Maybe I really am still out of it.

"I already told you...I'm in my dorm room."

"Then where is your roommate?"

I stay silent to think about it. Yeah where the hell is Liam? His classes should be over by now. And so should the guys...My bed does feel a little off too. And it is brighter in here than I remember."...I don't know."

"So that means your not in the dorms or anywhere near the dorms. Right?" So then where the hell am I?...

"So...where am I then?" I ask.

This was Donnie's voice. He was usually a little sweeter when he talked to me."Your in the nurse's office."

"...I didn't know we had a nurse...Why am I in the nurses office?"

I hear both of them snicker."Your definitely still out of it. You passed out, so we took you to the nurses office. We were going to take you to Zius's dorm to let your rest but-"

"Wait to Zius's dorm?"

"Yep to the place I call home. I've never been a fan of the nurse but I knew that you should get some medical attention first." Zius actually thought about me?

A small smile appears on my face."You took me to the nurse because you were worried, didn't you?"

He sighs."I was not worried. Me and Donnie knew that the chances of you passing out were 99.9 percent. And instead of taking you to the all the way back to my dorm we decided that it be best to drop you off here."

The smiles fades off my face just as quick as it came. I attempt to stick the middle finger out at him, but I must of put the wrong finger out because I feel someone switch my fingers.

"You can't even insult me right. You really do need some sleep."

"...Shut up..." I bring the towel further down my face to cover my eyes." I can't go to sleep if you keep talking to me."

"Just get some sleep and stop complaining." I hear them walk over to the door and open it."Were going to get some food, so don't move. We'll be right back."

I nod, even though it's not really a good understanding. I hear the door click letting me know that they were starting to walk down the hall now. I move the towel up from my right eye so I can inspect the room. Even doing this hurts. I look around briefly before I take it off all the way. I push myself up on the bed. It feels like cars having wrecks in my head. I push my hair back from my eyes. I do not feel good at all. This is all Zius and Donnie's fault...Why is he even here? He's suppose to be down there with Archer. Not me. Could it be that he found out where I was and Zius brought him up here? And how did Zius know who Donnie was?...They were talking to each other like they've known each other for some time. They were even planning on telling me a secret...A secret? Donnie and Zius?...Donnie was the mystery person on the phone.

* * *

_"...You want me to meet with who?...Oh actually yeah we already met." _

_He turns slightly and continues talking. Did he not want me to hear?_

_"Yeah...Wait your coming here?...I don't know if-...Fine there is really no use in trying to talk you out of shit...You know he's going to be shocked right?"_

* * *

And then he told me:

* * *

_"After your last class take the elevator to floor 3. Then just walk off and walk down the hall. There you'll see this big opening to a balcony. I want you to wait there for me. Got it?" _

_This time his eyes travel around my face." Look all this time you've been saying that a lot of confusing things have been happening. And didn't you come here to figure it all out?" He bends his knees and places his hands on them, making him my level._

_"So your going to have to expect to see and hear some things that your not going to be prepared for. But your tough enough so you can handle it. Right?" He smiles slightly._

* * *

I was the kid that they were going to tell. So this was my truth and I was the one who had to accept it. They planned on telling me this secret on the balcony. I bet they chose that place because I'm a sucker for scenes like that and they probably thought that it would be easier to tell me if I weren't really concentrating on them. I have so many questions right now but no answers. How can they expect me to sleep when I want to know so much. Curiosity is really killing me now and I have the need to want to jump out of bed and find them until they tell me everything. But first I would yell at Donnie for doing that to me...He doesn't have a clue of how much that hurt. I thought he left forever. And he doesn't have a clue on how much Archer supported him...Does Archer know the same things as Donnie? Is he going to come up here?...That's who I want to talk to also. I want to just pour out all my feelings right now to anyone that will listen.

The door opens back and there I see a familiar light brown headed kid. He pokes his head in the room."Callen..."

He opens the door more and there I see more people. I'll take a random guess but it's probably the rest of the guys.

"Is he in there?"

Callen locks eyes on me and smiles brightly."Yep. He's fine."

They open the door wider and they all step in. Liam looks like he was going to have a fucking panic attack."...Oh my gosh. He's alright."

"We had to bring him too. It was originally me and Aiden, but Owen and Liam begged to come along too." He walks over to my bed and peeks out of the blinds. He looks back at me." So what the hell happened?"

"I-"

"First before you talk you need to be lying down." Liam walks over and pushes me back down softly, by my shoulders. Then Owen walks over and takes the towel from my hand and places it back on my head.

I sigh."I hate this towel."

"It's suppose to help whatever is wrong with you. Which is?" Callen leans on the bed on his hands.

"Callen get off the bed. It's uncomfortable to people when you do that." Aiden always sounds like a parent scolding his child.

"Damn it guys. Just let him talk already. So what happened- And no more distractions." He looks at the people surrounding me.

"I passed out."

"Do you remember how?" Owen asks.

"Yeah. Liam do you remember the guy on the phone who walked out of the room?"

"Yeah. What happened with him?"

"Well today he mysteriously shows up with one of the supervisors. And they were planning on telling me something really important. They were going to tell me a secret. They acted like they've known each other for more than 40 minutes." I had so many questions...

Aiden narrows his eyes and puts on a thinking face." Do they look alike?"

Callen look at him with an irritated expression."Everyone knows when you get that look then you are trying to figure out something."

Aiden nods."Do they Cloud?"

I shut my eyes and try to compare faces."No not really. One has darker hair than the other. They are the same height though."

He stays silent for a moment."...I guess there not."

Liam turns from me and looks back at Aiden."There not what?"

He shakes his head as if he's still in deep thought."...Never mind. If I'm wrong I don't want to share it."

Callen looks at Aiden and smiles."I think I know what your talking about. That rumor thing."

Liam rolls his eyes." No that is definitely not it. Those are false rumors that don't have anything to do with this situation."

"Why don't you want to believe the rumors? They could be real." Owen asks.

He sighs."Because think about it. He hasn't been up here since 12th grade. The two don't even talk. For crying out loud, we don't even know who the one up here is. So how would we know if that's them...I highly doubt that it."

I look around at everyone."What are you guys talking about?"

Callen looks over and covers up my ears. I use my other source to try to figure out what there saying, my eyes. Liam is angrily yelling at Aiden and Owen, Owen looks like he is getting angry too trying to explain something to him. Aiden still looks as if he trying to think and Callen jumps in sometimes in the argument. I could hear his voice a little because he was closer. And I could hear Liam and Owen's voice because they were yelling. What were they yelling about?...Man my headache is coming back.

About 5 minutes of this goes on of them yelling and fussing with each other I hear Callen voice trying to talk over them. He removes his hands from my ears."Guys Guys! Stop arguing and listen!"

I look up at Callen. His ears are twitching around, adorable as usual."What? What is it?"

He closes his eyes to hear better."Someone's coming down the hall...And they are heading towards this room."

"That must be them." I mumble to myself.

"Them? Damn." Callen backs up and runs to the door to peek out."...Yea I see two guys walking down the hall with a bag."

Liam looks a little worried." We can't leave now they will see us for sure."

Owen gives off a smirk."And why are we all acting scared of these guys? Why can't we just leave?"

Aiden turns back to look at the door." He's a supervisor, we could get in trouble for sneaking into a patients room."

Owen smiles slides off his face." Shit I already got 3 offenses. If I get to my fourth one they'll probably take away my scythe." He holds his hand out and purple and black magic swirl from his hand, letting a large knife sit in his hand. He hugs it."Not my precious scythe."

Liam walks over and hits him in the arm."We need to be serious... What the fuck are we going to do?"

Callen shrugs."Hide and wish for the best." He takes off running behind a bed curtain.

Aiden looks over."Callen I can see your shadow through the curtain."

"Damn it." He runs back out and crawl under the bed."There. Make the covers cover the sides of the bed."

I adjust them until there exactly like that."I guess that is the only option left.". Liam takes a small bag of dust. Sprinkling some on him and puts it back in his pocket. How is that going to help him? His wings are going to pop out and then he's going to have to worry about hiding his wings too. And then it happens, I see a poof of yellow and white dust go everywhere. And then I see something flying around. Was that Liam? He was the size of Tinker bell. How cute is that? He flies over and hides behind some Q- Tip jars.

I look over at Owen and Aiden."What are you guys going to do?"Owen looks like he was going to pass out from panicking and Aiden is calm as usual."Umm Aiden?"

He walks over to the stand near the door and picks up two of the doctor uniforms. He throws at Owen and they put it on."We'll have to be the doctors."

Owen looks at him. He puts his scythe away and puts it on."I don't even know the first thing to being a doctor."

He buttons his up to cover his uniform."Just follow my lead."

Owen nods. They both walk over to a folder and the cabinets. They walk over to the counter. Aiden looks like he has this. He is calmly looking through the folder and at medical records. On the other hand, Owen looks like he doesn't have a clue. He puts the mask over his mouth that your only suppose to use for special purposes. He applied gloves on. Owen kept tapping him, asking if he was doing this right. Aiden would hit him with him elbow and tell him to stop asking him. Just then the door opens up and there I see Donnie and Zius walk in.

"Hey you feeling a little better?" Donnie walks over with a bag of something that smells absolutely delicious. It smelled like something similar I used to eat a long time ago.

"Yeah I'm doing better."Which wasn't true, I still felt the same. My head was pounding. I couldn't take a nap from all of the anticipation from wanting to know everything.

Zius shuts the door."So your not out of it anymore?"

"No dumb ass I'm not out of it anymore." I sit myself up on the bed, letting the towel fall on me.

"Did you really get some sleep?" Zius asks walking over to the bed.

"Yes I really got some sleep now what did you guys bring?" I grab the bag from Donnie hand and place it on the bed. The aroma hits me in the nose when I open the bag up."What is it?"

I look up and Donnie is smiling."I brought something from our childhood back. I thought you would be the one to recognize that smell more than anyone."

"..." I look inside the bag and smell again."...Is it- Oh it's peach cobbler."

He laughs."Yep. One of your favorite desserts."

"Wow I can't believe you remembered." This peach cobbler smelled really good. The heat from the cobbler filled my nostrils, making me crave for something in my stomach even more.

Donnie looks back."...I actually didn't. This guy right here did."

I look at Zius."Zius did?..." I smile." Whatever Don. I believe you."

Zius walks over and takes the bowl from my hands."If you don't believe me. Then I guess I'll just have to eat this myself."

I try to reach him but he steps back."Zius give it back. I'm starving."

He smiles."Then you should believe him when he says that I remembered." He takes the top off and sets it down. He looks at Donnie."Could you pass me a fork?"

He smiles and reaches in the bag to throw him the plastic fork."Donnie stop fucking helping him! Zius if you don't give me my food I will get up and beat your ass."

He digs in and takes a peach." You can't even stand up straight without falling."

"...Fine I believe you. Now give me my food." I reach towards him again.

"And are you just saying that?" He asks with his mouth full.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"And are you confident with that answer?"

If only I was sure enough that I could walk then I would've got up and grabbed it."Got damn it! I just want to eat my food!"

"Okay" He reaches out to give me my food. But then pulls back."First, tell me how do you know if he's telling the truth?"

I sigh."Because...I don't know! I just want my food!"This was so fucking irritating.

"First try to remember something and then I'll give you your food back." I couldn't think with Zius sitting there eating my food. He was going to eat it all before I could remember.

I sigh and relax."I can't remember anything. All I remember is sitting outside with Don and Archer, while we ate our favorite desserts-"

Were interrupted by someones stomach growling. Zius and Donnie look at around the room. My attention wonders a little before I remember that Callen was under the bed. I know for sure that was his stomach. I was about to wonder why he was under the bed until I recall the hiding thing that they were doing. He needs to control his stomach for just a little longer.

I interrupt."T-That was me. I told you I was hungry. Now give me my food."

He looks back at me."Keep thinking first."

Donnie looks over at Zius." Umm...Zius I don't think that this is the best way to tell him all of this."

He takes another bite if cobbler."Well, what other way is there? He's going to be angry or sad or whatever his girly emotions do anyways."

I narrow my eyes at him."My emotions aren't girly. There how I express feelings. Something that normal people do."

He cocks his head to the side."And are you implying that I'm not normal?"

"Yes I am. Your emotions are difficult to understand. First your sad and then your happy and then your fucking pulling people by their ties." I move my head side to side noting every single thing.

He lifts his eyebrow up."So you want to bring up the puppy thing?"

I jolt."N-No. That can stay in the past."

Donnie looks at us both and walks over to Zius. He grabs the bowl and gives it to me."We are not telling him this way Zius."

I smile and stick my tongue out at him. I take a bite. The cobbler was perfect. It was probably from Andrew's stand.

He sighs and places a hand in his pants pocket." Well Mr. Don how do you want to tell him?"

His eyes stay fixated on him for a moment and then they focus on me."...I guess we just take it slowly."

I look up at him."What?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full or your going to choke."

I move my fork around in my bowl."You were talking with your mouth full so calm down."

He sighs."Your really defiant."

Zius was the type to act like he wasn't worried when he it sometimes seemed like he was. He tries to hide it with sarcasm and making other comments about me but I know that deep down he cares. So rather the to argue with him. What if I started to agree with him, then would he start to tone it down?

I smile."I know."

He raises an eyebrow." You know?"

I nod and take a bite.

"And your going to leave it at that?" Donnie ask.

I finish the cobbler in my mouth."Yep. If I know that I am I'm not going to act like I'm not. I can be very defiant sometimes."

They look at each other."You can also be very bossy at times when it doesn't go your way."

Donnie nods."And your always worrying about someones love life."

"And you can be very nosy."

Donnie smiles."Yeah very very nosy."

I was starting to think that I shouldn't agree with them on everything." Okay guys.."

"Oh he can also be really embarrassed when someone compliments him."

"Yeah like that one time when this girl said he had a cute butt-" They're index fingers do the same thing as they point at each other and laugh. I didn't think Donnie would remember that.

"Okay Okay Okay! I take it back you guys are wrong about everything! I am never agreeing with you guys ever again."

One of the doctors- Owen starts to giggle and continues going through the papers. Aiden has to give him a blow to the arm with his elbow to get him to stop.

"Ow. Aiden you hit me to hard." He muffles through his mask.

I had forgotten that they were in there. Damn I must really need to get some sleep.

He does it again, making him rub his arm.

Donnie looks over." Are you gentlemen okay over there?"

They both nod."Yes we are almost done here. Closing hours to see the patients will be in 10 minutes."

"Alright." He looks back at me."Do you think that you can go back to your dorm or do you want to rest here for the night?"

I scrape around what's left in my bowl. My headache had calmed down, which I don't understand because I never got any rest. I felt like I could move around and I knew where we were." I think I'll manage at my dorm."

He smiles."Okay...Well I guess that means that we'll be telling you tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I can't wait that long. I had went all day wondering what this was going to be about, but never in my wildest dreams had I pictured that Donnie would be standing in front of me, talking to Zius and I. I need to know everything. And that means now.

"Cloud did you hear us? Stop day dreaming." He shifts his weight on the other leg." Something that you say I do so much."

I sat criss-crossed on the soft bed with the covers up to my waist. My eyes are focused on my cobbler bowl. I needed to know everything. Even the littlest thing that didn't matter. Like how Zius knew that I loved peaches and my favorite dessert. I just didn't want to be kept in the dark about everything. Especially when I had been there for so long. My thoughts spun around my head quickly.

"Cloud?... Are you sure your feeling alright?" Donnie walks over and sits on my bed, imprinting him print on the bed.

"...Why can't you tell me now?" I abruptly announce. Zius remembered things that I couldn't. So why couldn't I?

He looks at Zius. They were probably mumbling something." I just...don't know if it's the right time to tell you."

I furrow my eyebrows."When will it be the right time?...Huh Donnie? When will it be the right time for you to tell me everything? I've been locked in the dark for so long. Two days ago, I realized something."

Zius stands there with the same expression as Donnie. Shocked.

"W-What did you realize?"

My grip on the bowl had gotten tighter."That you knew about this way before I found out about it myself." I look up at him. I wanted him to see the hurt in me. I wanted him to notice how much this was affecting me."You knew about my abilities way before all of this and yet you still allowed me to continue on. Even after I told you about the dreams I was having. You still just pushed it aside and ignored it."

My feelings were mixed up. I wanted to cry a little, but then like my dream. I didn't want him to feel sympathy for me. I just wanted him to understand how badly this had taken a toll on me.

I had forgotten about my friends still hiding in their places. The sun was starting to set. Letting off a orange hue in the room.

Donnie finally speaks up."...I honestly don't know why I didn't let you know exactly what was happening earlier. And I apologize for that but you have to understand why it was so difficult to even let you know about all of this...I wasn't sure myself if that what was happening to you."

I narrow my eyes at him."Donnie you knew exactly what the hell was happening to me and yet you let me sit and go insane thinking about all of this shit! Donnie when I told you that day what I was feeling... You knew what the hell was going on, but.." I drop my head to let my watery eyes calm down."You ignored the fact because you didn't want to believe it."

"Cloud...I'm sorry I just couldn't-"

"No." I interrupt."You didn't. You turned your back on me during one of the toughest times in my life. You hurt me Don...When you slammed the door. I assumed it was because you didn't believe me or you just didn't care. You didn't want to hear what I had to say...Archer did though. He lifted my confidence back up...If it weren't for him." I look back at him." Then I would of never forgiven you."

Donnie eyes travel across the bed."What'd he say?"

"...He told me that you never accepted things well and that I shouldn't just let it get to me and that you'll come around...Donnie I don't want to know everything tomorrow afternoon. I want to know everything now and not just about my powers. About every single thing that you've been hiding from me...Were best friends and yet we have so many fucking secrets between us three that it's insane."

He closes his eyes and nods."I agree...But you'll be even angrier if you know the truth."

I look at Zius and then Donnie."But didn't you come here to tell me the truth?..."

"Yeah but-"

"Then allow me to be angry. I'll just have to deal with it. Because later on I'll remind myself that my best friend told me everything." I smile softly."And how could I ever be angry at that?"

He smiles, giving off a sense of relief that we were on somewhat good terms. He reaches over and hugs me."I'm sorry, dude. I should of let you know everything earlier."

"It's fine." Was it really?...I knew that deep down if none of this stuff had took place that he would of never of told me this."...Would you of ever told me if it hadn't came to this?"

I already knew the answer to it all. That he would of kept it locked down and hidden from me..."You don't realize how badly I wanted to tell you and Archer every single thing about it. I came close to it a bunch of times. But just like how you were scared to tell us about you being a witch. Was the same reason why I was so frightened and hesitant to tell you guys about all of this. Besides Archer would probably beat my ass if he fount out."

I let go of our hug, my hand still on his shoulders."What? Why do you think Archer would be angry?"

Donnie gaze left my eyes and landed on a spot on the floor."...B-Because...remember when I told you the reasons of why me and him broke up?"

"Yeah."

He swallows before speaking."...That wasn't the real reason."

I roll my eyes."No shit."

He looks up quickly."You knew that wasn't the real reason?"

I smile and drop my hands."Of course not. Why else would I of been trying to get you and him back together?"

He smiles shyly."I-I don't know...Maybe because your always trying to help someones love life."

Why had I been getting so many comments like that? I didn't think I was doing anything but giving advice."Well why haven't you been telling Archer the truth about it this?"

He averted his gaze back to the floor. His eyes were doing it again. That lustful and sad look."...Because of the rule. Something I'm sure you've heard of already."

My eyes wonder at him face in confusion."How does that apply to you? Your not a Supernatural."

"...Surprise." He says softly.

"Donnie your a Supernatural?"

He nods.

"...Your not playing with me are you?"

"I swear."

"Donnie...Your a Supernatural...So..So that's why you were so nervous about your relationship with him?"

He nods once more."Yeah...I was kind of forced to end it."

He looks at my hands and then at Zius. I wondered what he thought of this. Didn't he have any remarks? His face was focused on the conversation we were having but he wasn't as shocked as I was. Had he know about this too? Did Donnie tell him first? I knock my attention back to Donnie."You were forced?"

Just then I hear one of the doctors cough. Damn it, I forgot all about them. Donnie and Zius would probably be pissed if they realized that my friends were listening to this all. Donnie begins to speak but I immediately shush him and jump out out bed. My balance was a little off so I almost stumbled getting out of bed.

"C-Cloud what the hell are you doing?" Zius runs around the bed and helps lift me up. He held my arm up as I stood.

"I-I..." I didn't even know why I did that myself. Why did I just jump out of bed? I was trying to get them out of the room before they heard anymore. Not put myself in a more difficult situation." I wanted to ask the doctor something."

"Damn your going to fall down if you get up so suddenly. I can ask them what your trying to say-"

"N-No!" I shout abruptly. I relax my voice."I want to ask them. It's private."

"Alright...But just.."He sighs."Just take it a little more easier. Can you even walk?"

That was the obvious question. Something I wasn't sure that I could do without wondering. When I pass out, I'm usually still in a daze, something that I think I'm out of my brain isn't. My brain was most likely still in shock and the effect was my nerves not reacting quick enough when I wanted them too. Like for instance, walking. That usually lasted up to a good 5 hours. Rest speeds it up. Something that I hadn't gotten yet."I'm fine. I'm fine. Just let me talk to the doctors."

He lets go but still stays near making sure, that if I did fall that he would catch me. Zius was really odd to understand. I start to walk, while leaning on the counter."Cloud I swear if you fall..."

I turn back angrily and glare at him."Then your going to have to help me get right back up. Now hush."

By this time the doctors had turned around and had their attention on me. They walked me over to another spot in the room and sat me down on the observation table. They pulled the curtain.

Owen removed him mask and breathed. He then took his doctor uniform off for a second to let him self breath. I could imagine it being hot when you had on a double material."Damn it was getting hot in there.

Aiden shook his head at his absent minded friend."You could of taken the mask off." Owen looks at Aiden, with the look as if saying with his eyes 'And that was suppose to help' He faces me. He lowered his voice."Cloud it has to be them..."

I cock my head in confusion."What are you talking about?"

Owen looks at Aiden and pokes his elbow on his arm lightly."Aiden, wouldn't it be best if they told him their selves? It seems like these 4 got a whole bunch a shit to work through. And us interrupting and telling him wouldn't be fair."

Aiden looks at him through his thin glasses. He nods." Your right. We shouldn't." He leans in his friends ear and whispers something. Something that Owen nods too.

"...Guys." I lower my voice and ignore whatever they were talking about." The only reason I was trying to get you guys attention was because I don't know if I should let him continue talking about this when were getting even deeper into this conversation. I'm just not sure how they would feel with them telling this huge secret and a bunch of my friends listening."

Owen nods."But how are we going to get out of here?"

Just then I hear someones stomach growl again...Oh no. That has to be Callen. I had forgotten that he hadn't eaten yet. That peach cobbler must be getting to him.

"What the hell?" Donnie mumbles.

Owen peeks through an opening in the curtains to see Zius and Donnie about to peek under the bed. Owen bolts out of the curtains. I jump up trying to grab him and fall to my knees. Aiden grabs him, but not quick enough. Owen had already been seen and so had Aiden. Nothing would be wrong with the situation had Owen had his disguise on.

Donnie and Zius alert their eyes on them. And like a chain reaction. Callen stomach growls louder. He crawls out from under the bed and grabs the bowl of the bed.

"I couldn't resist anymore." He holds the bowl to his mouth, licking out the left over contents.

And just when you thought it couldn't get worse it does. I'm guessing Liam's magic wore off because next thing you know. He pops on the counter knocking over jars that crash and cracking once it made contact with the floor. His dust flying everywhere, sending him into a sneeze attack.

Just my fucking luck. Zius and Donnie eye each other and then everyone else in the room.

Everyone is silent; the clock being the only noise to echo noise in room. I don't dare move from that position. I was in shock now. I can't believe that this just happened.

Zius folds his arms and grins."Cloud you can tell me if I'm wrong or right, right?"

Unable to find words I drop my head and look at the floor."..."

"But is it possible that you were having your friends eaves drop on us to try to figure out about some things?" I really fucked up now...

I look back up at him angrily."..."

"You don't have the right to be angry Cloud. You were planning on letting them hear the conversation." He walks forward a little.

I close my eyes to contain myself from yelling. Why did I want to yell at him? He was just asking questions and besides half of it was true. Aiden had wanted to find out his truth and he had gotten it. I guess I just wasn't the one who had thought about it."...No I wasn't. Got damn it. Why do you think I got up so quickly and told Donnie to stop before he got deeper into the damn conversation!?"

They probably didn't believe me. But that was understandable. There were a bunch of people hidden around the room. I was still out of it when they showed up and that's why it kind of left my mind that they were in the room. Donnie spoke up. He sounded disappointed."Then why were they hidden around the room?"

I sigh."Because they were being good friends and checking on me. You guys came back early and they didn't want to get in trouble by being caught by you, Zius. So they hid around the room...At first I was planning on them staying in here until you guys left or until they got the chance to sneak out, but we started getting deep into the conversation and I forgot that they were here. So I stopped you before you revealed anything to me."

"But don't you think that they know enough to piece everything together?" That was true. Aiden and Owen knew what they were going to say. I'm pretty sure Callen did as well, I'm not so sure about Liam. My gaze fell back to the floor. I kept silent.

Liam interrupts."We put him in this situation. It isn't his fault."

Donnie and Zius keep quiet.

Owen speaks up next."He was still out of it when we came to see him and we just bolted in here. When we heard you guys coming we just hid and well...disguised ourselves. So he probably forgot about us being in here."

"How could he forget about two guys standing at the counter?" Zius asked.

"We had on doctors uniforms." Aiden pointed out."I know you gentlemen are a lot smarter than your making yourselves seem. You must know that Cloud would never do something of that fashion, as in hurting two of his closes companions."

Aiden always did do a good job sounding proper, even when he wasn't trying. I knew that they didn't mean to get so upset at me. I knew not to take it the wrong way, yet it did hurt. But people make simple mistakes when you can't see the truth.

Donnie and Zius look at each other again. As if they were talking to each other with their eyes."Got damn it...I swear if any one of you say anything then I'm finding you and beating the living shit out of you. It better not be the next rumor I hear in the halls."

My head was still looking at the ground. What rumor were they talking about? If only I had heard whatever Donnie was going to say. I'll figure it out later. I just want to get off this dirty nurse floor. I try to push myself up, but my legs were still on there way to getting better. So I fell back down on my knees, my hair falling in front of my eyes. Zius and Donnie walked over and tried to help me, but I moved away from their help. I don't know why I was being so difficult. Maybe I was peeved off about what had just happened.

"Stop being so difficult and take our hands." Zius reached his hand down further to me.

"I can get up myself." I push my self up and lean on the counter. I felt like I was using all of my upper body strength, which was taking a lot of energy.

Donnie looks at me."Were not angry at you. And you shouldn't be either. No one did anything wrong. We misunderstood and you are angry at our mistake." He walks back over and grabs my gym bag."Now would you please accept Zius's help."

I sigh and look back. I guess I was being a bit childish. I accept Zius's arm and he twist me around and puts me on his back."Zius what the hell are you doing?"

He smiles."I'm taking you to get some sleep."

I start to pout. I wanted to know more, but I guess after all that happened I might not be hearing the rest of this after all. It may take him a long time until he gets the guts to pour out all of this again." Do you really have to give me a piggy back ride?"

He supports me up by his hands."Well your not walking so this is the best way."

I start to say something else, but Donnie smiles and puts his finger up to his mouth. I sigh and rest my chin on his shoulder."See you later guys. See you at the dorm Liam."

"Alright..." He says.

I think they were scared for their life that they were going to get in trouble. I thought that they had forgotten until we were walking down the walkway and Zius said something."...Ya know, your friends are really scary, except the one with glasses."

Donnie nods agreeing." And the one who was stuffing his face with the peach cobbler."

"Don't insult my friends. They're pretty cool." I try to fix my hands that were getting sweaty from them being wrapped around together. Zius must of felt me slipping and pushed me up by his hands."Thanks."

"Mhm." He keeps his hands placed on my thighs in case I started slipping again. But I didn't think of it anymore than I had to, after that talk with Genesis. I learned not to take every little thing so seriously.

We get to the dorm part of the school and walk past the dorm rooms. I wasn't even that tired, but maybe it would be best if I were to get some rest first then I would be able to walk and not be carried with eyes staring at us. I knew that my daze was leaving, but I kind of questioned it when I saw us pass my dorm number. Yeah I'm probably still in a daze.

After what seemed like forever, we finally get to a door. I yawn, still laying on his shoulder."Do you need my key?"

"Nope. Got one right here." Oh I forgot that he was the Superintendent. He has almost all of the keys to this school.

We enter the dim room. The sun had settled leaving the starry night sky to twinkle above us. The moon was in a new moon stage. I hear Donnie shut the door letting the two window lights to fill the room...I don't remember having two windows. I really need to lie down.

Zius walks over to a bed and sets me down the bed. This bed was so comfortable...Maybe even more comfortable than how it was yesterday night. It smelled like they had just used the best fabric softener. I roll around the bed and snuggle against my pillow. It smelled really similar... Oh yeah Zius's hair smelled like this. When he carried me, the smell of manly shampoo danced in my nostrils. It had smelled great and now my pillow had the similar smell. Maybe it was stuck in my nose. Before I know it I feel my eyes start to flutter. I guess I really was still tired.

* * *

I see a light flicker on through my closed eyes. And Donnie and Zius were trying to talk quietly about something. I peek through one eye slightly to see Donnie and Zius looking at something on Zius's phone. They both were laughing and smiling.

"Oh I remember that one." Donnie points to it."Why the hell do you have all this stuff?"

He shrugs."I wanted to keep memories that I knew were going to leave in the future."

Don nods."Yeah we'll I guess the future is back."

He smiles."Yeah...I just never thought it happen like this. I didn't even think that it would ever happen."

Don looks at him."You know...This is the first time I've ever seen you smile about something like this."

Zius turns off his phone that lit there faces up." Because that's the first time I've ever gotten..." He cuts himself off and stands up. He walks to a mini fridge and grabs a beer can.

"Pass me one." Zius brings Donnie two cans of beer." Ugh you know I hate heavy beer. Have any light ones?"

He pops it open."Nope."

Donnie settles with the heavy beer and drinks it. He continues with the conversation." That's the first time you've gotten what?"

Zius look at his can."...Attached in a long time."

Donnie nods."...So you?"

Zius shakes his head."No not like that. I mean just attached period as in without that person your life feels boring again."

"Oh, well for a moment there I thought you were making a confession." He chuckles.

He laughs."No... besides who do I look like making a confession with the rules Father has."

Father?...Why was he saying Father like that?...Like Donnie could relate.

"Yeah I know. That's why I went through what I went through. So I can kind of understand where your coming from." He takes a chug of his cold beer. He swallows and lets disgust come over his face."Ugh I really hate this stuff...Anyways, well if you ever feel like something is going to happen then talk to me about it."

Zius grins a lopsided smile. His gaze still at can." I doubt anything will happen."

"Why? You guys do a lot of things that normal friends don't do." I wonder who he was talking about? Could Zius have some feelings for a girl here?

"That doesn't mean anything. We both joke and that's it. Nothing more is coming out of that."

"...Do you honestly think that?" Donnie ask after a moment of silence.

Zius gaze stays faced on his can. Instead of answering right away, he chugs down the rest of the beer. And then replies,"Yes I'm sure. I'm attached, but not that attached. Like I said I just want those memories back because my life felt boring without that personality jumping around all the got damn time. So stop trying to make it seem like I'm in love or some shit like that."

"Alright..." Donnie puts his unfinished can of beer on the table. "The next time I come here I expect you to have some light beer."

"Yeah Yeah." I shift my feet under me because they were uncomfortable, which is the wrong move. It alerts them and they both look in my direction. They both look like they've seen a ghost.

I sit up and stretch. I yawn, covering my mouth to be polite. I look at them and smile slightly."What's wrong?"

"Nothing Nothing...Were you awake this whole time?" Donnie ask.

As soon as I'm about to shake my head I remember what I said. I hate it when people hide secrets from me so I won't hide it from them."Depends."

They both look away from me. What the hell was wrong with them?"You don't have any questions or-"

Zius shot him a glare that shuts him up quickly. I rest on the edge of the bed and look at them."All I heard was that Zius has a crush or whatever you call it on someone." I smile. "Can I know who?"

"No because I don't like them more than that. I'm not attaching myself to anyone in a love way ever. I vowed it to myself." What are they talking about?

Donnie looked like he remembered what Zius was talking about and seemed a little sad himself about it. Zius notices how quiet the room had gotten and adverts his attention on a different topic."How's your walking?"

I sigh lightly and push myself off the bed. My legs would still be a little sore after them not being able to move. Looking at my feet, I walk around in a circle, confirming that I would be fine."I'm fine."

They both smile. Donnie speaks up."Sorry, you probably would've felt better quicker had we had some aspirin to give for your head earlier."

The only light in the room was by Donnie and him. It was a square lamp that only lit the area they were in. They were sitting on red couches something that I knew Liam didn't have. Now that I think about it where the hell is he? I walk over and sit back down on the bed. And my bed felt softer, it also smelled different. I rub my nose on the back side of my hand." What kind of fabric softener do they use here?"

Zius looks over."I think it's that stuff with the teddy bear on it."

Donnie rolls his eyes."You mean snuggle?"

I look back down at the bed and pillow. No that couldn't be snuggle. Father would wash my linen and pillow cases every Sunday with that stuff. And this smelled nothing like it. I shake my head."No that's not it..." I look back at Zius."It's also in your hair."

His instinct made him reach up and feels his soft jet black hair. He ruffled it a bit."My hair?"

"Yeah. The smell is in my bed too.". I look up and see Donnie and Zius snickering at something. Zius had his hair covering his face, but I could see him shaking. Donnie was smiling and laughing while shaking his head. I don't know what I do to make people laugh at me. All I do is be myself and still people still find a way to laugh. "What?"

Donnie continues shaking his head."Dude, do you even know where the hell you are?"

I narrow my eyes trying to understand.'Do I know where I am?'. Of course I know where the hell I am...I think."Yeah, I'm in my dorm."

They continue laughing. This time Zius being the one to speak."No...I thought you were out of the daze stage."

"I am."

"No." Donnie shakes his head once more."Your still out of it."

I stand up."I am out of that stage...What the hell is so funny?"

"Your not in your room. I thought you knew." Donnie keeps a big grin on his face.

I cross my arms."No I didn't know because I thought I was going to my dorm."

Zius looks up with a smile too."It didn't click when you didn't see your roommate?"

I throw my hands in the air."Obviously not!"

That sends them into a laughing fit. What the fuck!? No one ever takes me seriously. I get back on the bed and put the pillow that smelled just like Zius's hair over my face.

"Oh Cloud." He says between laughs."Were sorry. Don't be sad."

I ignore them and allow the only thing to be heard was my heartbeat and the distant sound of them laughing."You guys are fucking assholes."

"Haha, Would you like to know where we are?" Zius asked.

I nod, not being sure if they saw me or not.

"Were in my dorm." Zius confessed. His dorm. I guess it would make since if he lived on campus and worked here... Wait this is his bed? I lift the pillow off my face. I said so many things about this. And basically just gave him compliments that he smelled nice...Just perfect.

"T-This is your dorm?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you take me to my dorm?"

"I didn't feel like it."

I sit up, watching the light shine on their faces." You put me in your dorm because you didn't want to take me to mines?"

He looks over."I didn't stutter, did I? Yes, I did."

I feel embarrassment come over my face. I mumble to myself."I take back all my compliments."

They must have super sonic fucking hearing because I could've sworn I said that to myself."Your compliments? About my hair?"

I raise my head up quickly."No I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said my hair smelled good." Why the heck was he listening so hard in the first place?

"I-I didn't say that. I said the fabric softener smelled good." I cross my arms.

He turns a little towards me."You think that's the softener?" He smiles and stands up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

He ignores me and walks into a room. I think that's his bathroom. The supervisors rooms were a lot more expensive looking and bigger than ours. That can be expected though with them doing the work here. He clicks on the light.

Donnie looks back while in on the couch."Zius what are you doing?"

We hear shuffling echo in the bathroom."...Looking for- ..Yep. Here it is." He walks back out with a container of something. He walks up to me pops it open and puts it in my face.

"What?" I look at the bottle."What is this..soap?"

"Smell it." He forces it more to my face.

I hesitantly grab the bottle and look at it."Zius what is this? Why do you want me to smell this?"

"Just do it."

I look around the bottle and slowly bring it to my nose. I push the bottle letting the air hit my noise...I push it again and again. This is that smell that was in his hair and on the bed. I push it once more. This stuff smelled really good, but that's not the point here. This is..I take the bottle from my noise and try to read it. I need some light."Is...this..shampoo?"

"Yep. That's my shampoo, the smell must've gotten rubbed on my pillows." He smiles slightly."That wasn't softener."

Donnie speaks up, alerting us that he was still in the room."He still uses the same shampoo from 12th grade. I swear it's like the only kind he uses."

I push the bottle again. I really like the smell of this stuff."What kind is this? It smells really good."

"It just says Shampoo. No name or anything."

I look up at him."Come on Zius. Everyone has a name for their shampoo. You've been wearing this stuff since 12th grade?"

"Somewhere around there. It's a one of a kind smell so I wanted to keep it." He reaches for the bottle."No one I know smells like that."

I give him the bottle."It smells really good..." I look past Zius, at Donnie."How did you know about him still wearing it since 12th grade?"

Donnie grabs the beer that he despised of and gulped some down."Ugh...I remember it in his bathroom all the time. And that's the same shit he said back then. It's a one of a kind smell."

I look at Zius and Donnie smiling about it. Have they known each other this long? "How long have you guys known each other?"

Catching both their attention, Donnie almost chokes on his beer and Zius looks back at me a little shocked, but then it relaxes back down."Oh, I think he was the only one who didn't catch on."

I narrow my eyes in confusion."I was the only one? What are you talking about?"

Zius spins on his heel and walks past Don, tapping him on his arm with the bottle."You should tell him."

I watch him disappear into the bathroom and I turn my attention to my best friend on the couch."...So you being a Supernatural wasn't the only secret you had?"

He looks down at his can and shakes his head."No there is still some more to say. Your friends caught on before you did because they knew more about the rumor."

The rumor?"I thought the only rumor was the 'No Cross Supernatural'."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about the one with the brothers." He replies.

The one with the brothers?..."Oh I do know what your talking about. My roommate told me about it...What about it? Is it true?"

He shifts his eyes towards the bathroom and then back at me."It is definitely true."


	11. Chapter 11: Make belief

I re-position myself on the bed and sit Indian Style."Are they bad?"

He shakes his head."I don't think they are, but you could get angry depending on how you take it."

"Okay well I'll listen." To be honest, I hadn't expected him to say anything to me about it. Not for a while...Don was really trying. All this time I had gotten angry for him not telling me. But this had to be hard for him to get the guts to say, noting that he hasn't even told Archer the real reason they broke up.

He sits up on the couch as well."Well Cloud, Do you remember how we used to play as kids? Me, Archer, and You."

"Yeah."

He swallows."Well, do you remember how every other day you would ask could I bring the other kid down to play?"

I nod."The one in the window?"

"Yeah him."

"Mhm."

"Okay well me and him weren't really cousins...He's my brother."

My jaw drops to this shocking revelation."Y-You have a what?"

He clears his throat." A umm brother."

"What...But...How? Why couldn't he come outside and play with us? Why didn't you tell us?" Zius walks back out of the bathroom, turning off another light source that entered the room, and sits on the red leather couch.

"Because he-" I could tell that whatever he was trying to say was getting difficult. He looks over and throws a hand out towards him."...Got damn it you tell him!" Donnie yells.

Zius looks alerted and looks over at him."What? Why?"

"Because it's your damn story." He points out.

He sighs and does that intimidating grin."...Fine." He looks over with the same smile positioning himself on the couch to face me. "Cloud have you heard of those rumors that have been going through the halls about two brothers, one being a vampire, the other being a half one. And the whole story about what happened to their mom and the Father that turned into a jackass?"

Don's mouth drops when he finishes his explanation."Zius what the fuck? Don't tell him like that!"

"Yeah but..I still don't get it." I shift my eyes at the both of them and drop my shoulders.

He looks at back Don, ignoring my confusion."Well your taking your sweet time in telling him. I just thought I'd get it over with."

Donnie shakes his head out of disappointment."I'm never letting you tell anything to him again. I'll explain myself...Look Cloud-"

"Were those brothers."He says cutting him off mid sentence, leaving me and Don in the same expressions. Shocked.

It gets silent...Donnie and Zius are brothers...Maybe I didn't hear them right."...I don't think I heard you guys correctly. What?"

Don attempts to speak but is interrupted by Zius again."Me and this guy here, are brothers."

I drop my jaw slightly. Their brothers...What the hell. All I wanted in life was a normal life. Why did I have to get this? My life is so fucked up and twisted in so many ways that even my friends life is fucked up."...Your the brothers that everyone talks about?"

"Yep." Zius replies calmly.

"...And Don, your the one that everyone says stays on ground level?"

"Yeah." He replies while still nervous.

"So Zius...your the half vampire?"

"Yep."

I close my mouth and shift my eyes down at the bed. There the brothers in that rumor I heard about...Should I dare ask them if the rumor is true?...No I can't do that now. They've told me so much already so I'd rather not ask about it today. I look back up." So Zius you were the child in the window all those years?"

"Yeah." He replies back.

I smile slightly."So that's how you remember me?"

He nods."Mhm." He turns a little towards me."How do you think I remembered what your favorite fruit and dessert was?"

I shrug my shoulders lightly."I don't know. It was maybe when we would be outside eating our favorite snacks."

He nods."Yeah, You could eat some peaches."

Don smiles."Yeah you ate like 10 every week."

"Peaches are good. They smell good. There soft. And you get a small nut in the middle for you to plant it all over again. You can make things with it. Like crowns or belts."

Don chuckles and rolls his eyes."Oh gosh. I remember you doing that. Every other day you would make a belt and crown that looked the same as all the other ones and you kept saying that they weren't."

I smile."They weren't. They all have a different type of design and shape on them if you took the time to look closely." I cross my arms."Besides I was a kid."

Zius turns to Donnie." Don you cannot talk at all. You could also eat the hell out of some cheese and crackers."

I start to laugh and point while shaking my head."Oh! I remember that. Every day you would ask Grandma for some cheese and crackers. It had to be the spray cheese in a can on Ritz crackers."

Don crosses his arms."Whatever, they were good. I would make a mess as usual but I was a kid." Don looks up at me."So your not mad at all about this?"

I smile slightly." I told you Donnie in the nurses office. How could I ever be angry at you when you told me the truth?...And I do understand how hard it was to tell me this. So I apologize for pressuring you a lot for it."

"No you deserved the truth. I hid it from you and Archer for over 15 years. Besides, it's your personality. You can't help but want to know."

I wanted to say I didn't but I kind of did have that personality where if you hid a secret that I wanted to know. It's not a good thing either. I know that people hide secrets from people when they don't want to hurt the ones the love...Maybe I need to realize that some things are just harder than the other to tell that easily. I look over at Zius who is snickering slightly."Why are you laughing?"

"Because you really can't help but to know."

I cross my arms."Okay fine. I'll admit that I like to know some things but-"

"No you mean every secret." Zius interrupts.

I glare at him."...However I am willing not to ask about a secret that I know the two of you hold deeply." I drop my shoulders."Even though I've already heard about it." I look back up at them." But I haven't confirmed it with you guys that it's true...That's how much I'm willing to change."

Donnie crosses his leg on his other leg in a manly way. And puts his arm over the couch."No one said you had to change."

"But it's not a good thing to want to know every single thing. There are some secrets that need to only stay with you. And only with you." My thoughts go to my Mother...Damn it. He kept a secret all these years and now that I know the truth, I can also feel the hurt. Is this what they meant when they said that they keep secrets from people in order for them not be hurt. Something that my Father had been doing for years. He had kept a secret from me about My own mother dying and he told me that she had ran off with another guy. In a way, could my Father's problem be similar to Don's problem? When he told me that it was difficult to tell me about this knowing that it could possibly hurt me. I wonder is that how my Dad felt or did he really do it for himself?

Zius interrupts my thoughts."What's wrong?"

I look up."What?"

"Somethings wrong. You've got that sad thinking face on."

"I don't have a sad thinking face."

Donnie nods."You really do have a sad thinking face. Maybe you don't notice when you do it, but it's like a sad puppy in the rain."

I start to get embarrassed remembering what Zius did and he starts to laugh."See? Even he said it. Like a sad puppy in the rain."

I furrow my brows and drop my gaze back down at the bed." I don't have a sad puppy dog face and nothing is wrong with me."

I know how much I despise lying to people, but maybe just this one time is fine. I don't want to be a burden with my troubles knowing how much everyone is going through their troubles also. My problem isn't as serious as theirs. So I should stop thinking about it at the moment and just forget about it.

"And your sure nothing is wrong?" Donnie ask.

I nod."I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"That's good because no one like a sad puppy." Zius said teasing me again.

"Zius shut the hell up! Stop bringing that up!" I yell, throwing one of the pillows on his bed.

Well after yelling at Zius for a while about him bringing up that embarrassing moment, Donnie started to get curious of what we were talking about. I kept hitting him telling him not to say anything about it when I was or wasn't around and that I would tell Don later on...in life. It had started to get late and he left to go back down to the ground level. He said he would come and visit us every week and I told him the same, even though I still hadn't learned any spells on teleportation. But if only had I known that we would be learning about that 2 weeks later. Teleporting had become a lot easier. At first, it was difficult to do without scaring myself, but after multiple attempts, I had mastered it. I had finally caught up with the class on all of the spells that I had missed. It took a lot of work and concentration but it was finally done. The word started to get around that Mr. Harcko was getting engaged to a lovely women. Of course the girls were pissed and sad, some cried for weeks but the fighting about him stopped. The guys threw a secret party about it, which I attended. College parties are awesome. So throughout the weeks the girls pressured the professor about it. (I honestly don't know why the guy hasn't quit yet with all those girls on his back everyday) And he finally told them with a smile that it was our Personal Magic Teacher. Better known as the woman who doesn't stop talking on the phone and smacks on her gum like 24 fucking 7. Their personalities are very different. But I would rather not get into their love life, knowing that I have so much other shit going on right now.

Gym on the other hand, has been...better than I could of ever imagined. I managed to get a grade and still not participate in it. How I did it you ask? Me and some of the guys payed some of the bigger Supernaturals that were shapeshifters to come and be us for the period so we wouldn't get in trouble. That has to be the brightest idea we have ever came up with, plus the Coach hasn't caught on yet. Haha he's even impressed by the way "Fake Me." says yeah now. However it can get a little boring sitting under the bleachers doing nothing so we would usually get on our get on our phones. Genesis decided that would be the perfect time for us to talk so she said that I should skip that class. I'm not really fond of the idea but when she doesn't get what she wants. She can get a little cranky and grumpy. So I decided to meet up with her in the library. I have no idea why we chose that place when the librarian is always so strict. We meet up and talk about ways she can make up and get back together with Totter. She still likes him and we're constantly talking about their love life and how much fun they had. I think she is ready to talk to him but she is taking her sweet time about making a move.

Oh, but the reminds me of Liam. He has done so well over the last 3 months with Andrew. It's like a miracle. They talk on the phone almost every night and they meet each other every morning at the concessions, where Andrew works. In the beginning, we all kind of thought that Andrew couldn't be a homosexual. But that was only until when me and the guys were walking and we saw him place his hand around his shoulders while we were walking and Liam hesitated at first but returned the gesture of placing his arms around the small of his back. Now it could be just a friendly gesture but I don't know how much you see that with just between friends especially when your both guys. Haha you should of seen him, he was so happy when we go to our dorm. He tried to act like he didn't care in front of the guys but when we got behind close doors. He nearly passed out. All you heard every 3 seconds was:

"I can't believe he did that! I can't believe I did that!"

And the, next minute:

"He probably doesn't even like me back and I'm being a stupid about all of this..."

So that's how that night went.

Me and the guys had gotten closer and as usual you couldn't see one of them without seeing them all, so that was still a funny coincidence. Aiden had gotten a small job in the front office, doing some paper work. That takes about 2 hours and a half, so we don't see him until he's finished. Callen is still his pouncing excited and crazy self. He still gets on Liam, Owen and Aiden's nerves 24/7. It's like his job. Owen recently finished a class on upgrading his scythe. Oh and remember how Liam, Callen and Owen says he acts when he gets drunk? Well the guys and I decided a few weeks ago that we go out and have fun. Fortunately, we didn't have to go on ground level to get some drinks because our College partier addict, Owen. Had stashed some liquor and vodka in his room under the carpet. Now I've never been a drinker, I may have a little every 2 years so I wasn't to keen on the idea when he showed up with that stuff. Me and Liam were telling them we shouldn't do this while surprisingly Aiden was on the side with Owen and Callen. After a little convincing, I agreed to drink a little if Liam did too. But I forgot that he doesn't get drunk of this kind of stuff so the guys went a got a whole cup of cream for him. Which gave Liam the giggles all night. Callen wanted to do back flips when he could barely stand. Owen wanted to do dumb shit every single second...like we were on Jackass for a moment. Aiden got sicker than the rest of us. He kept complaining of his stomach hurting and he kept trying to stand up. And me...Ugh they basically said I complained and laughed the whole time too...The only down fall about me getting drunk...Is that I tell about my problems. They told me I wouldn't stop talking about...Zius. They said I talked about our childhood, how much we fought, how much we irritated each other and my big mouth even leaked...about the puppy thing. I'm not sure if they remember that part so I won't ever bring it up.

Donnie visits Zius and I on Fridays. I told him I couldn't deal with his brother for months at a time without him being here to scold him. When I scold him, I don't think he takes me seriously anymore. He used to listen but now he kind of teases me before he stops. The guys and some friends of mine suspect something, but I keep telling them that me and him will never be anything more than...whatever the hell we are. Frenimies, friends, old friends. Whatever. I think Zius is thinking the same thing as I am because of that night when I heard that talk with Donnie about him possibly loving someone. I'm not exactly sure if it is someone here or if they are even a girl...But he can't be that at all...He never talks about his sexuality nor does he really talk about loving somebody. He rejected that he liked them in more than a friend way so I guess we all just left it at that...But recently some of the girls in Mr. Harcko's class have started to get over him and move to someone else. Zius. He brings me to my first class each morning. My friends ask about him and ask me to ask if he's single. It can be frustrating sometimes with girls always on your back asking if your friend is single. Genesis has my back and tells them that they should stop because Zius obviously doesn't care about them if he hasn't said anything yet. I want to believe that he doesn't care by his movements. He looks at me when they talk to him but he does smile when he sees my face when were around them...Damn I shouldn't let stupid things like that bother me.

Well Archer still doesn't know about all of this. And I know that if Donnie had the guts to tell me then he should be able to tell Archer the same way...It'll be difficult but I know that he can do it. When I learned that Archer still had faith in him I knew that he would be angry but he would forgive him. Donnie came up to the school a few months go, and he let me know something that I knew deep down already.

"I-I.." He drops his gaze down at the concrete. His eyes were starting to get watery, the moonlight shining on them making it seem that much sadder. His eyes looked like he had been longing something or someone. He pushes his black hair back from his eyes and reveals something shocking to me. Something that I knew I could possibly hear one day, yet I wasn't ready for it." I-I..I still love him. I've always loved him. I've never stopped...He means so much to me. And the way I hurt him...He didn't deserve any of that...He went through 4 years thinking that I had forgotten him but...I..I can't tell you how much I missed him.

I hugged him as he continued to say how much he missed him. I could feel the words. I could feel how much he had loved him. His hug was tight as he closed his eyes and mumbled those words to himself. I told him he had to tell him soon or Archer wouldn't listen or worse. He could find someone else. Someone else who he thought loved him. If only he knew how much Don had loved him all these years...Well unfortunately, the day for Don to admit his feelings to Archer hasn't come yet. But I have faith in him that he'll make a move. All these years I've tried to get them back together and now. My work is done. It took a little pressuring but Don really does still love Archer, and now it's Donnie's turn to do his part. He needs to tell him how he feels. Even though the rule is at stake of being broken and Donnie being caught is a little high. He should be able to be happy without them worrying about a rule. Even if it his Father's rule. I'll make sure that he doesn't find out...At whatever cost Liam and Donnie should be happy.

"You alright?" Zius interrupts my thoughts. His hair blew lightly in the chilly winter air. It was beginning to get a whole lot chillier around this time especially when were this high up in the sky.

"I'm fine." I look back at the bag he was carrying on his shoulder. It contained books from my classes and papers that needed to be turned in. Even with me being organized I still can't manage to get everything to fit right."Are you sure you an handle my bag?"

"Mhm. Why do you have so much stuff?" He readjusts the leather strap on his shoulder.

"Obviously because I need all of that stuff. Even with everything being organized it still is hard to handle at times."

"Damn and I got you a new bag thinking it would work...How about a bigger bag?" He suggests.

I look over."No, Do you know how long it took you to persuade me that I should let you get me a bag?"

He rolls his eyes halfway."About 4 months."

"So what makes you think that I would let you get me another bag?" I touch the black leather on the straps."Their to expensive."

"And it's not like money's a problem...You should really let people help you."

I look back up at him."What's that mean?"

"You don't allow people to do nice things for you." He looks over at my confused face."Okay for example, when we first met by the side of the school. I offered to buy you one of the phones I have and you rejected it."

"Dumbass that's the point. We had just met, I didn't know who you were, we had gotten into a brawl, and it was too expensive. The phone is like one- thousand. And I don't know if you know, but that's a lot of money to me, even if you don't think it is."

He readjust the leather strap again, leaving both his hands their this time."Will you ever let me buy something for you?..." He grins as soon as he sees me start to stutter over my words."...I doubt that you remember the last time you received a gift from someone."

My eyes shift down to the gray concrete. Let me think...The last time I allowed someone to buy me a gift was...It had to be either Donnie or Archer...Maybe it was My Father who was the one who had gotten me something. He used to give me money every month to help me pay for books and things, but now I haven't heard from him in the past 2 months. He would call my cell every week, I assume trying to know what was going on. Also, I would see him number pop up on the screen, but I couldn't answer it. Maybe it was because I was frightened of what he say or because I was still angry. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to see him right now. Zius notices how I would look at my phone and ignore it. He never asked who was calling nor did he know about the whole Mother and Father situation. It's not that I didn't want to tell him it's just that some things need to stay with me and only me. Donnie and Archer knew about My Father sleeping around and all, but they didn't know about what really happened to my Mother...Which reminds me. I haven't been having any more of those scary nightmares. They stopped when I arrived here. Now the only dreams I have are about normal things, mainly about me being around my friends and just having fun. I don't know how I did it. But I'm glad that they've stopped for now.

"...Does getting money from a relative count for anything?" I look down at the concrete, placing one foot down in front of the other.

He gives off a small grin."No that doesn't count at all. Getting money from a relative doesn't count for anything because their your family. And Families do things like that."

I nod my head slightly in agreement. That was a stupid question."It's not that I don't like accepting anything from anyone. It's just that sometimes I don't feel like I deserve things from people."

He looks over at me and I looks at him through my peripheral vision. I knew he was going to ask why."And why is that?"

"Because.."I continue placing one foot in front of the other."Just their company is enough for me. And them being a good friend too. That's why I've always been hesitant to just take things from people." I thought he left it at that but I look over at him, to the sound of snickering. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion."Why are you smiling?"

The smile on his face showed his nice smile. His smiles had become a whole lot warmer and meaningful over the months. Like he was really enjoying himself. He shakes his head and continues walking, his hand still on the strap.

"Zius...Come on, tell me. Your always laughing at me." I look over at him.

He brings a hand up to cover his smile."It's nothing."

I cross my arms over my warm coat and I start to play pout."You always laugh at me...And I never know why."

He looks over and brings his hand down, making me realize the whole reason he had his hand up to his mouth. He was smiling but I could also notice some pink in his cheeks. I had never seen him flustered before."...It's...just that was sort of..." He say the last word but I couldn't make it out.

I continue pouting and kicking pebbles as we walked."I can't even hear you." He says it again, but looks away in the opposite direction when he says it."...Zius it's fine you don't have to tell me-"

His voice gets a little louder."Cute...I said your response was cute."

It takes me a moment to understand what he said, but then it starts to sink in." C-Cute?"

He refuses to look back in my direction."Yeah. About why you don't accept gifts from a lot of people."

"Oh..."I smirk."So you called me cute?"

His head turns immediately towards me, showing his slightly pink glowing face. It makes my face start to heat up and I immediately looks back down at my feet."Don't get ahead of yourself. No one ever called you 'Cute'. All that was said was that your response was cute."

I look back up at him and lightly punch him in the arm."Your so mean Zius. I'm not getting ahead of myself...I am cute."

He shakes his head slightly, still walking like he wasn't affected by my puny hit."You can be so dumb sometimes. No one ever called you cute, but that doesn't mean that...that it's false."

My eyes search the concrete as I try to think about what he said. He was saying stuff in a way that I couldn't understand and I think he knew he was doing it like that too. I don't look back up as I go back to crossing my arms."And that means?"

"That you can be...I suppose...I guess...cute sometimes." He clears his throat and looks the opposite way again.

"Sometimes?"

"...Yes sometimes."

"And how do I act when I'm not being cute?"

He gives off a little chuckle."Stubborn and bossy."

I jolt when he says that and punch him lightly in the arm again."I am not-...Well I can be sometimes. But not all the time."

"Exactly because the other times your..."

I complete the sentence off for him."...Cute."

We both look at each other at the same time, my dark brown eyes meeting his dark red ones. We both look back down at the concrete with small smiles forming on our faces."Yeah."

I look at a passing tree, watching the autumn leaves fall off. Letting a minute pass by of nothing but silence I start to think of an compliment that I had been keeping secret for sometime."...Well I guess..." I knew what I was going to say, but I was hesitant on picking my words because of what I was going to admit. I've been thinking of this for a while now."...you have a nice smile and laugh."

He looks over, his hands in his pants pockets. He smiles."Do I?"

I nod, unsure of how my words will sound if I spoke. My cheeks start to get tingles in them again.

He smiles softly."And how long have you thought that?"

"..."I swallow my saliva and clear my throat."...For a while now."

He nudges me with his elbow."...How are they nice?"

I slightly turn my head."Zius, do I really have to explain this to you?"

"Mhm. And it better be reason too." He closes his eyes and nods."Go ahead."

"Zius, your going to fall if you close your eyes while walking."

He cracks one eye open."I'm not. Vampires have an excellent sense of direction. I won't fall, so go ahead." He closes it back." Say it."

I watch him hold his head up confidently with his eyes closed leaving me feeling a bit embarrassed and irritated. I sigh. What have I gotten myself into?..."Your smiles are...warm. They have lot's of life in them. Almost as if...you've never smiled before in your life and all of your...smiles got saved and bunched up before you let them go...I don't know Zius. I can't really explain it." My face becomes a darker pink.

With his eyes still closed, he shakes his head."No keep going."

"But I'm done."

"You forgot my laugh."

"Ugh Fine, Your laugh is like...a melody. There. New conversation."

He cracks his eyes open and I try to turn my head back down to the ground. He smirks."Could it be that you don't want to talk about it anymore because...your embarrassed?"

I shake my head, not sure if he could see or not."N-No...I just don't know how to put...it in words. Besides you were the one that was embarrassed."

He snorts."Me? Embarrassed? Just when I thought you couldn't get funnier. You always surprise me Jones."

The leaves start to blow off the brick pathway as I kick through little piles, mixed with different shades of fallen fall colors. My hair falls in front of my eyes."Since when did you start to call me by my last name?"

He does that grin that I despise of. It's the grin he does when he thinks he's right or about to prove a point. He stoops down beside my ear as we continue to walk."Because you said I couldn't use your middle name so now I'm going to use your last."

"And what privilege do you have to even use my name like that? Your like everyone else, so your going to say my first name like everyone else."

"Come on, you should know by now that I don't follow the rules like I'm suppose to."

I roll my eyes."Name one thing you've done that you weren't suppose to do."

He takes a hand out of his pocket and cups my ear to whisper."I've told you everything about the past that was never suppose to be mentioned."

Zius moves back and I'm left confused."About you and Donnie? But doesn't everyone know about the 'Rumor'?"

His dark red eyes shift up to the cloudy sky."Hmm...Not really." He looks back down."Well, your friends know some things."

I nod."You must mean about the brother thing."

"Yeah you- and your friends know about some things that I was never suppose to mention to anyone...We kept it a secret because Father didn't want anymore trouble than we already had. To many secrets were at risk of being leaked." He throws his hands in the air, bringing them back to hit his legs."We've already got what people 'think' is a rumor floating around in the halls...If it were to be announced that it's true then..."

I look up at him, completing the sentence."Then a lot of shit would go down."

He nods."A bunch of shit would go down."

We continue walking to my class, skimping through conversations and arguments. Ya know, the basic routine. I forgot how he ended up taking me to classes instead of Liam. I mean- originally it was because...I needed him to walk with me because-...He decided that we should walk together for-..I cast my eyes down at the passing old gum spots and leaves blowing. How did we end up walking together? Maybe I should ask Zius...

"Hey, Zius?" By this time, we were on my hall and getting off the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"How did we start walking together? To classes?" It wasn't that important. It was just something that I was curious about.

But I start to second guess that he knows when it takes him longer than 5 seconds to respond."Um... I can't recall how-..No wait a minute,...yes I can. Don wants me to watch you."

Oh How could I ever forget something like that?...Now that I remember it, I'm kind of irritated. Just 3 months ago, somehow they found out about what was going on with Liam. If I'm correct, they fount out when me and the guys were talking about it in Callen and Owen's dorm. Liam wasn't there during the time so I honestly don't know how he got on the topic. It was probably Callen who brought it up, talking about what a good job I had done. And how I was the cupid for this school. But being called Cupid all the time by your guy friends can be a little embarrassing sometimes so I kept denying it at first. The compliments about how I paired people up made me feel good about some things. On how I could convince that person that they should follow their hearts and all was the only reason that I would do things like that. Well I guess I have horrible fucking luck or something because it turns out the whole time while we were discussing what a good cupid I was. That Zius and Donnie were looking for me at that time and some friends of mine told them I had went to Callen and Owen's dorm. And basically they were at the door the whole time listening. So Unfortunately, they barged in and took me out of there. Had a little talk with me about not getting caught breaking their Father's rule. I tried to tell I wouldn't get caught, but he refused to listen to me and told Zius to watch me to make sure I wasn't being noticeable. But on the flip side, he allowed me to still help Liam and him out with their relationships, so that was the only good thing about that day.

"Oh yeah..." I look through the small rectangular glass window on wooden classroom doors." You guys act like you don't trust me. I'm not going to get caught."

He nears closer to me, making sure that no one can hear the conversation."It's not that we don't trust you. Besides if that was the case, we would of never of let you continue doing it."

"I just want people to feel happy. They shouldn't worry about rules or anything getting in the way of who they want." Don and Zius had decided that I could continue helping Liam and Donnie because they already knew that I wasn't going to stop helping until they were happy. So in the end they decided that I could continue helping, but...Zius would have to be around me more often making sure that I didn't accidentally leak anything and to keep an eye out. I can't believe I forgot something like that.

My hair gets a ruffle, causing me to close my eyes, and shrink in between my shoulders."I know you do. Which is why, we'll let you continue to do that. Because we know that you enjoy doing it. Even though we are in so many risks right now."

A smile comes upon my face, even when I should be upset that his hands were in my clean shampooed hair. But how could I be mad at him? Or Don? They were the Sons to the Dean to the school. Mr. Slaughter. The one that made up the 'No Cross Supernatural Rule'. So for them to give me just a chance to at least allow some people...it would make a smile appear on my face any day."...Thanks Zius."

His hands falls from my hair and he lightly shrugs, being as nonchalant as usual."It's no prob- ... " He smiles."I would be lying if I said it wasn't."

In unison, we both start to laugh at the little remark he added. Some students were still in the hall walking to classes that were about to start, so they were a little confused and startled when they heard us just bust out in laughter. We weren't even that loud, but I guess it could of been alarming to just hear that out of nowhere."...Haha, but Zius I'm being serious..."

He looks down at me and he taps my forehead. My reflex causes me to close my eyes."I know. That's why were letting you do whatever your little heart wants. And I guess on a level, whenever you happy. It makes me and Donnie happy."

I then realize that right after we stopped laughing and I was telling him how serious I was, that I was clinging onto his arm. I have no memory of intentionally grabbing his arm. Maybe I did it while we were laughing...This really makes that rumor about us sound true. I try to slide my arm back out of his, while trying not be noticeable of how embarrassed and flustered my face was. It was taking to long to walk to get to my class.

Successfully, I get my arm out without him getting suspicious and I make it to my class with a red face.

He brings the strap down from his shoulder and offers to put it around my shoulders. I don't object and lean forward, letting his put the leather strap around my shoulder."Thanks." I place my hands on the strap in front of my chest.

"I'll see you after classes." He places his hand on the long door knob and begins to turn it. He stops before he can push it open and he looks back. My eyes travel around his face in confusion for what he was doing.

"What?"

"...Just...Stay out of trouble." He says after a moment of silence.

"...What's that mean?" I look over to the clock. Good thing I had a extra 3 minutes.

"I mean- with the girls and all. About them pressuring you..about me." He looks through the window on the door, to see the girls smiling and waving at him. It causes him to shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine...It can be annoying sometimes." I place my hand on his shoulder." But I'm fine, besides it's normal for girls to do that."

He looks up, his hand still somewhat near his face."No, this is not normal. This is like desperation. First, the teacher and now a Superintendent. It's like the girls are attracted to people that work here."

I grin showing my pearly whites."Zius I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"...It's not even that." He looks towards me." You've been dealing with this for how long exactly?" My eyes fall to the floor, moving across as I search for an answer."...It's been longer than you can count Cloud."

I drop my hand from his shoulder. I furrow my eyebrows a little."But it's not like it gets on your nerves that bad."

His hand leaves it place in front of his face and it falls to it's side."...What do you mean by it doesn't get on my nerves?"

"...You always wave back and you show a smile too. And when they run up to you, they act like your some kind of fucking celebrity." I try impersonating them."'Can I have you signature for this pass?' or..'Your hair looks so nice, what shampoo do you use?'" I act like I'm going through his jet black hair.

After I'm done with my 'Alright impersonations', I wait for him to say something but he just is stuck there his eyes traveling across my face."...Cloud...are you jealous?"

I immediately shake my head."No I'm not jealous. I just..." I honestly don't know what to tell him. I can't just say stop talking to them or stop waving at them. Besides...that night Donnie said he thought Zius loved someone. It could be one of the girls in there, I mean it was around that time when the girls started talking to Zius. My eyes fall to the ground."I'm not jealous. I just want you to be happy too..."

"..." He doesn't say anything at first. Almost as if he's thinking.

I speak up again, thinking that maybe he was confused."I'm talking about...whoever you want to be with. Like one of those girls in there could be someone you like. But I don't want you to be stuck in the middle because your tired that other girls pressure me." I give off a small smile."If your looking for somebody in there then I can talk to them for you."

"..." It's like he's stuck or something.

"Zius..."

He starts to move forward, but he closes his eyes and stops himself. He leans back into his regular position and sighs."...Cloud, don't...don't say things like that."

My eyes continue to look in confusion."...But I was only saying what I thought-"

"No your so wrong right now that it's ridiculous...Just because I wave at them doesn't mean that I like them." He sighs."It's my job to be a superintendent to the students. Not to get into a relationship with them."

"Oh...so you don't like any of the girls in there, do you?" I point my finger towards the door.

A small smile comes across his face."I thought you were the cupid of the school. You can't mix up pairs that aren't good together."

I smile slightly."I'm sorry. I don't know why my brain came up with that reason."

He raises an eyebrow."Could it be that you were a little jealous?"

My face starts to heat up."Z-Zius don't flatter yourself. I'm not jealous at all. I was just stating what I thought."

He lets out a small chuckle and he abruptly brings me in for a hug."Your so naive."

I get adjusted to the situation and rolls my eyes. My face was in his suit jacket so I mumbled when I spoke."I'm not."

He sighs once more. I wonder why he's sighing so much. He sets his chin on my head."You really...really are." His voice had gotten softer.

He finally lets me go and allows me to walk in the class just as the bell rings. I'm glad no one from inside the class saw us but I'm not so sure about the people still walking around in the halls. I take my bag off my shoulder and sit down in my seat. I look back to see Zius waving at me. The girls in my class were looking at him and waving yet, this time was different. He didn't wave back at them, he just winked one of his eyes and made a impersonation of a gun, with the clicking of the tongue included. And that was all to me. I smile and wave awkwardly back at him as he closes the door.

The girls all sigh in unison as the doors close. On the other hand the guys are all angry about the situation knowing that now they didn't have to deal with a teacher but now they had to deal with an Superintendent now. I don't see why these guys won't give up on these girls. It's like a feast for them. When they see all the nice food they start to drool and fight over it and then when all the good and hot food is gone. They skimp and pick over the ones that they know they can get. I sighs under my breath and lean down to get my pen and paper.

Someone walks up beside me and takes a seat."Hey."

I look over, unaware that it's the only girl in the class that I actually enjoy talking to."Oh hey Genesis."

Genesis was one of the only girls who had come to their senses after the whole teacher- love incident. She had decided that she only loved one guy and his name was Totter. Totter was a nice fellow. He had dark black hair with black tips. I thought it was kind of cute of how they had the whole color in their hair thing together. Anyways, over the months the two's bond have grown stronger. Now whenever their together their inseparable. It's really cute. Their relationship hasn't been continued, yet because Genesis wants to see how long they can go without someone breaking and asking can they go back out. By this time, I knew she was ready, but now they were just fucking with each other."So..." She smiles." Wanna explain?"

I don't look back over, instead I continue writing the lesson that I saw on the board."What are you talking about?"

She leans on her hand and raises and eyebrow."You know exactly what I'm talking about Cupid."

I smile and look over."Cupid?"

"Yeah don't think that I haven't heard from your friends. Somethings going on with that Superintendent and you, isn't it?" Genesis was that type of girl who liked to prove points and not be proven wrong. But today she was wrong.

I shake my head."Nothing is going on. I recently found out that he's an old friend, so of course our 'Friendship' is going to strengthen."

She starts to smile."Oh I never knew that 'Just friends' grab each other's tie and drag them around like a puppy."

I drop my pen on the paper."T-They told you about that?"

She nods."Mhm. Care to explain that?"

"...W-We were playing." And that was the best answer that I could give...I've never been a good liar..

"It seems like flirtatious playing if you ask me." She spins around in the seat, facing the teacher."Wouldn't you agree?"

My cheeks are probably getting tired of me. I feel the red start to rush up to them."...No I wouldn't because we aren't in any type of romantic relationship."

After a moment passes, I thought she was done accusing me of stuff. So I continue to work until she hits the desk causing my heart to drop down to my stomach."I got it!"

I look over at her after I almost fell out of my seat."W-What!?"

"...He likes someone else?...Doesn't he?" What is she reading my mind or something?

I swallow hard and put myself back in my regular position in the wooden desk."Genesis, Do we really have to talk about this?"

She starts to cheese hard, showing her white teeth."I knew it...So...Are you jelly?"

I sigh and put my head on my desk, as I mumble out words."...No I'm not jealous. I just want him to be happy with whoever he chooses- but he won't tell me who it is."

The smile fades into a smaller one."And what if it's you?"

I close my eyes and shake my head."I highly doubt that it's me, besides he doesn't even go that way and neither do I."

She stops speaking which makes me think that maybe she has gotten a clue, so I lift my head up halfway and peek over my arms. And she is still there with he mouth slightly open."...Cloud your not gay?"

"No..." I sit up more, my forearms still on the desk."Did you think I was?"

"I mean-...Well yeah I did. But you do understand why I thought that? Right?"

I shake my head, still shocked at her statement.

"Well, you do a lot of feminine things." She points out.

I furrow my eyebrows."I don't. I do a lot of manly things."

She raises and eyebrow."Cloud, you skip gym. Something manly guys love."

I shake my head."That doesn't count. There are tons of guys that hide under the bleacher doing gym. I'm just not the strongest guy in there and neither are the people that hide with me."

She sighs."Okay fine, How about when you help me with my problems?"

My eyes shift to my paper and then back at her."Alright...But it's normal to help people with their problems. I don't have to be a girl to do it."

"...What about the Cupid thing? You don't get mad when people call you it."

I smile."I mean- well of course it's going to be embarrassing, but people get called nicknames all the time. I don't mind."

Her eyes travel across my face. She was running out of ideas, and that was good. Until she opened up her mouth once more."...The puppy thing."

As soon as I try to find an excuse for it, the only thing I can think of is that we were playing. But who in the hell plays like that? And now that she pointed it out, it did kind of seem like flirtatious playing...No but he teases me all the time so maybe I'm still the only one who thought of it as something more."...We joke like that a lot."

She snorts, but in a cute way."So your telling me that it's normal for you guys to pull each others ties and get close to each other face. To the point it looks like your going to-"

"Okay Okay...I'll admit that it's not normal, but I can tell you from what I know. That he isn't gay or bi or whatever...He's straight and so am I." I interrupt her again before she says something."And...I know this because that night he and...a friend of his were looking at pictures on their phone. His friend asked did he like this person and he said no. And I'm not on his phone so I know that it wasn't me, plus he kept denying that he liked the person on the picture."

"So, how does this tell you if it was a girl?" She continues to lean on her hand."It could of been a dude."

"...N-No...Well I never did hear about if it was a girl or not..." My eyes shift around at the floor in wonder. Could he be?...

She nods."Now are you starting to question his sexuality?"

I look back at my paper and pen."...I-I don't know. Maybe...Do you think I should talk to him about it today?"

She shrugs her shoulders."You should talk to him when you feel like it. I don't want to rush you and make you ask him today...Plus now that I know you not gay. You shouldn't want to rush it anyways."

I slowly nod and turn back to my pen and paper. I couldn't even work right now, the only thoughts that rushed through my head were 'Could he possibly like a guy?' and if he did 'Then who?'. I really shouldn't be worrying about this. I've got way to many problems on my mind and me dealing with Zius love life on top of Donnie, Liam and Genesis is not the best thing for me right now. My studies are coming along good and grades too...I shouldn't even care, but because I'm his...'friend' then I should be able to talk to him about this. Yeah...and there shouldn't be any awkwardness in it either because me and him are both men and straight. Well one of us are...This might be a little harder than I thought.

The bell rings for the class to end, leaving an announced announcement to go over the intercom."Would Cloud Jones please report to the office?"

I look up at the ceiling as if he voice is coming from above."Ugh..What now?"

Genesis grabs her bag and her hand lands on my shoulder. She has a smile."You've been called to the office before?"

"No...I just don't want to make the 3 mile walk down there." I stand up and grab my leather bag.

"Oh my gosh! This bag is so fab! Where'd you get it!?" Her hands glide across the expensive black leather.

Just as I'm about to tell her, I remember exactly who got it for me...I don't even feel like saying his name."...It was a gift."

She drops her hands."Okay, well I'll see you later Cupid." She starts to walk towards the door, but stops."Oh don't forget, were not meeting in the library today."

I put my papers back in my notebook that I obtained for the class."Were not?"

My question makes her suck her teeth."Good thing I reminded you. There having some kind of lunch meeting with the Superintendents. So that means you can skip 2 classes with..." She clicks her tongue twice and points to her self."This gal."

I smile."Your nuts. I can't skip 2 classes in a row...I mean what are we going to do for 3 hours?"

She shrugs and puts her bag on her shoulder."Whatever we want to do. How about we go to the pool and swim or we could go and eat at the concessions? What do you think?"

"Whatever your happy with then I'll go along with it." Well whatever I said made her squeal. Girls are weird sometimes. I grab my bag and throw it on my shoulder and as I'm about to exit the class and take the long trip down to the office, I hear a voice call out to me.

"Mr. Jones...Do you have a minute?" I turn around, my hair swiftly turning a second later after."I know you have to scurry along to the office, but I need to have a word with you."I stick my head out in the crowded hall and look at the clock. Alright I've got a good 5 minutes, I guess we can talk...Not like I had a choice anyways."Could you shut the door?"

I lightly shut the door, the click following. I walk over near him and have a seat at a nearby desk."...Is something wrong, Mr. Harcko?"

He nods. His hair was in a ponytail as usual. His hair always did look nice, like a silky type. I'm startled out of thoughts when he starts to talk."Well, it's about your friend."

My face becomes perplexed, making me sit up in my seat."My friend?"

"Yes um...Red headed girl...Ginger?" He makes a guess but I get what he's trying to say.

"You mean Genesis?...What about her?"

"Well you do know that I've had Ginger-"

I interrupt."Genesis."

He nods slowly."Yes...I've had her for quite some time and over the years I've noticed that her feelings towards men have increased to an incredible amount."

I scratch my head."I'm sorry. I'm not completely understanding what your trying to say."

Mr. Harcko clears his throat and sits up straight in his chair, making that creaking sound."What I'm trying to say is...I'm not sure if Totter is real."

I furrow in a skeptical way."Mr. Harcko what are you talking about?"

"...I don't think Totter is real. As in he could be just make believe..."

I shake my head."Pardon my language, but you might be confused. Totter is real, she showed me a picture of him."

"And what was the description that she gave him? She informed me that he had dark red hair, just a little darker than hers."

I was totally stunned and confused."But she told me- well she showed me that he had black hair with blue ends...Are you sure were talking about the same guy?"

His eyes shift to his computer."Yes I'm positive. About an year ago, she sent a picture of a guy and her to friends phone saying 'Were official' and his name was Totter as well. But on the picture he had dark red hair."

I tap my fingers on the desk slowly."This isn't making sense...So why aren't other people saying anything about it?"

"Because your the only one that knows the other Totter, you got here late so she was able to tell you a different story. Everyone else only knows about the guy she posted on her Hipster account. The red head Totter."

"So your telling me that she made up 2 Totters. Red head Totter, the that everyone is aware of and the other Totter, The black haired with blue tips, only for me?"

He nods."Exactly."

A moment passes...I'm still not understanding."Okay...So is the red headed Totter real or-"

"No he isn't. It was just some random guy she took a picture with at a Christmas party and he had the red hair for the party." Great. Just great. More drama to add to my dish. As if I didn't have enough things to think about.

"Well, why would she make up something like this?"

He spins his chair, and stands up to walk over to the door."Loneliness, desperation, popularity...No one really knows why people make up things like that..." He puts his hand on the doorknob, but stops as soon as he grips it."...I'm not even sure if they know why they do it."

He then opens the door and allows the students that have been patiently waiting at the door inside the silent classroom. I stand up to take my leave to the office, but I stop right in front of Mr. Harcko after all of the students have walked through the doorway."Why did you decide to tell me all of this?"

He looks around and tells me to walk outside the classroom. I follow as he says and step out, he occupies the class by telling them copy down the lesson on the board. He steps out and shuts the door softly. The click echoes down the hall. He walks to the left side of the door and gestures for me to stand in front of him."...I know how much you enjoy helping your friends out when they are in a time of need, but however I don't think that it was one of those situations. It was more like a trap to see who would fall for it."

"I put my bag over my head on onto the other shoulder. My hands grasp the strap that went across my chest."...Like bait?"

"Yes. Look I don't know if anyone else has caught onto her 'Tricks' but I've noticed countless times of new students that would come into our classroom, that she would attempt to try this on them. Unfortunately, your the first one who has stayed around this long."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the other young men found girlfriends and they would stop talking to her..." He sighs and shakes his head in disappointment."It's been so long since she's tried this, so I assumed that she had come to her senses. But I can see she's playing this game again."

I look up at him, still disillusioned and in awe."What exactly is this game that she's playing?"

"...She pretends as if she's just broken up with her boyfriend over an argument about who to pick. And during that time, how could you not believe her? All of the girls were crazy over..." He shakes his head in disgust."...Me. Which made it even more easier to believe. So she cries and cries about the situation making the guy try and comfort her. And in the midst of you doing that, she shocks you and turns around and betrays you...Possibly with a dark secret. Did you tell her anything?"

I close my eyes and try to think...I don't recall letting her know anything huge-...And that's when it hit me. I had led her onto to some things but she wasn't exactly sure or not if they were true. Things like Zius..." She suspects some things but I haven't told her whether or not they were true."

He drops his head and sighs."Listen, don't get on her bad side." He lifts his head back up."If she finds out at least one dark secret then it won't be pleasant...Please be safe."

He pats my shoulders and walks around me to continue his class. I was left in the hall, stuck, confused and bit overwhelmed and terrified. Why the fuck me?...Mother this is the time in my life where I need you. And I mean- really really need you...


	12. Chapter 12: Is this how it ends?

I walk down the hall still in astonishment and confusion from what I had just learned. I was about to go and see her in the chorus room. She had a nice singing voice, I had heard it before...But that wasn't the point. I was basically stuck between the decision of asking her was all of what Mr. Harcko told me was real or if I should just ignore him and push it to the side?...Honestly, I liked the second choice better, but I don't think that Mr. Harcko would just make something up like that for no reason...Ugh I'm so confused.

I pace back and forth in the boys bathroom. My feet making the click the echoing through the muggy atmosphere that I had created. I couldn't stop biting my nails. It's not that I was that worried, it's just that I didn't want to suffer the consequences of it all. And I was still worried about Genesis...If all of this was true then that meant that she needed someone to talk to because something is obviously wrong with you if you have to make up boyfriends just to lure people...But no, some things still don't make sense. She thought I was gay so she couldn't of been trying to coming onto me...I'm not even sure if I'm right about this. I might of mixed up his words. I continue walking through the bathroom spinning on the heel of my shoe each time I turned around.

"I'm suppose to be in the office right now...Damn it. Out of all times..." I mumble to myself. I take off towards the door, swooping down to pick up my bag by the door.

* * *

The front desk is being run by some slob eating a turkey sandwich, which makes me hesitant and confused, making me wonder if I'm in the right place."Um hello?" I approach the desk cautiously.

He turns around and smiles with pieces of turkey and lettuce stuck in his teeth."How can I help you?"

I look around me and past him in other offices full of working people. Where was the pretty lady with long blonde hair that worked up here?...Is what I wanted to ask but I'm a gentleman with manners so I won't."...I was called up here...On the intercom. I apologize for my tardiness, I had some...other things to situate first."

He stands up, letting the male and mustard drip onto the clean wooden desk and some papers. His suit that looked once sanitary now looked like just smeared his lunch onto himself. How he got this job with this type of presentation is very impressive. Kudos to you sir. He looks through what I suppose is the call log."Aha, here we go. You had an urgent call waiting for you. Do you want to call it back?"

I peer over his desk, trying to see the papers."I guess...What's the number?"

He looks like he's about to read it but just ends up handing me the papers."Here ya go." He throws them down in front of me.

I spin them around and look for my name."...Oh.." The names says its anonymous..."There isn't a name here."

He takes his two fingers and slides it across the desk, picking up the male and mustard that had clashed together in a little dust. I look away before I can see what else he does even though I know what he's going to do. He licks the rest off his fingers."Oh, I almost forgot. The person on the other line didn't want to list a name down. He just said to call back as soon as possible."

"Fine.." I pick up the phone and start to dial. The ringing starts up soon after, then I hear it pick up."Hello?"

"...H-Hello?" The voice said softly and cautiously. Whoever this person was sounded like they didn't want to scare me away."...I-Is it really you?"

"...Um who is this?" I hold the phone up with both hands and lean on the desk.

I can hear him crack a smile."If I tell you...who knows, you might hang up in my face."

I recognize this voice."You sound familiar. Who is this?"

He sighs."...It's your Father, Cloud."

I nearly let the phone slip through my fingers when he says those words. It feels like I'm going to melt right now."..."

"I-I've been calling your cell phone for weeks- better yet months. I also tried calling Archer and Donnie but they just kept telling me that you were busy and that they would get you to call me...I was so worried...Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"..."I hold the phone up to my ear as I hear his voice start to crack. It sounded like he was going to cry...But he didn't deserve to cry, I was the one that wanted to break down crying. I should be the one screaming at the top of my lungs and asking why he lied to me all these years?...and why he started to sleep around and neglect me and everything.

"C-Cloud please answer me. I just want everything back to the way it was. I want my son back." He says with a raspy voice. I feel my eyes starting to water.

"...Well I want my Father back..." I say in a harsh tone.

"...What...What are you talking about?" He asks through the midst of his tears and sniffing.

I sniff lightly."...I don't want to talk about it here. If I explained what I meant, then...then..."I feel my self starting to fall apart. My eyes get watery, causing my vision to blur."...I'll just call you later..."

He objects to it quickly."No, you won't call me back. I know it. You'll say you will and never do it."

I feel my tears start to fall down my cheeks." I-I'll do it...I-I...promise."

"...Your promise?"

I nod even though he can't see it."Mhm...I promise."

"Okay, I-I love you Cloud."

I turn around quickly and throw the phone down with force. I wasn't even sure if I had made it or not. Why the fuck was this happening to me!? Why couldn't I just live a normal life with a Mother and a Father!? Why did my life have to fucking collapse into a hell pit that I was clawing my way to get out of!?...Why did I have to deal with this all by myself!? What did I do to deserve any of this?...I wipe away my tears and quickly walk out of the office.

The man at the desk calls out to me."You didn't end the call."

I ignore the disgusting front office man and continue to walk out. I felt like if I were to talk to someone then I would just get angry at them and yell...And no one deserved the pressure and feelings that I was dealing with. I turn the corner and bump into someone chest, making the papers fall from the persons hands."...I apologize for that..." The persons begins to duck down and pick up the the fallen papers and documents.

I wanted to help them, but I want to walk past them at the same time. A tear rolls down my cheek and onto the papers that the man was picking up, making a tiny thud. I sniff once. I can see through the blurriness in my eyes the person glancing one look at me and looking again."Cloud..."

I immediately put my hand up to my face to cover up my face from being shown even though the person has a good idea of who I am."..."

I recognize that voice, which makes my tears start to fall even more. I can kind of see a visual of who it is...Zius. He drops all of his papers back onto the floor and forgets everything in that instant."What happened?"

I shake my head and try to find the words to say something, but the only thing that I'm able to do is shake my head.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at my face. I didn't want him to see me like this...I was in a vulnerable state and when I'm like that. I can go two ways, I can cry even more or I can throw a fit. But when it's with someone I trust I usually go with option number one. "Tell me...What happened?..Please..."

I sniff once more and the urge takes over me to hug him and just cry. So that's what I did. I leaned onto him and I cried. I pulled onto his suit jacket and cried like a baby. This was similar to that time I had cried in his arms some months ago except the only thing being different is...that I trusted him now. He brings his arms around me and hugs me allowing me to cry until I couldn't cry anymore."...It's going to be alright." He puts his fingers through my head and went through it multiple times, like a mother comforting her baby."Cry until you can't take it anymore...Let it all out." He embraces me tighter as I continue to let the salty water fall one after another.

I eventually stop the loud crying noises and just let the tears fall until I feel like all of my tears have run out. He takes his warm arms from around me and pushes me off of him lightly by the shoulders to see my face."..."

"...Feeling a little better now?" He asks, his hand still on my shoulders. I nod and wipe away all of the wetness from my cheeks. Zius takes out a handkerchief and hands it out to me."...I got a new one."

I try to smile, but fail when even I realize that I'm making a sad smile. I accept the tissue and wipe my face."...I-I'm sorry. I got tears all over you...again." I blow my nose softly into it.

"It's fine...I don't mind being your crying pillow. I just want you to get all of your worries out..." He looks down at his suit to see a big wet spot."Even if it requires me being soaked in salty water."

I smile lightly, this time it being real. I sniff."...I didn't exactly plan to run into you."

"It's my job to be around here." He taps my red nose." You should've know that you were going to run into me."

We both look over to the sound of some one clicking the stapler really slowly. It looks like we've gotten an audience, mostly women.

"Oh my gosh...That is so sweet." One of the females say.

Another pops her head out of her office with a squeal."Can anyone else say Yaoi or what?"

I look back at him with confusion."What's Yaoi?"

He shakes his head, still looking in amazement at the women."Beats me...How about we get out of here before we get an play going on?"

"Everyone knows what 'How about we get out of here' means?" She gets and 'Ooh' out of all the ladies.

Then someone yells from out of nowhere."Make sure you young kids use a Condom!"

That sounded like a older woman. Zius turns me around and pushes me out of the nearest door outside. I don't think he wanted me to see how red his face was, but I didn't mind because I didn't want him to see how red mines was too.

* * *

I follow beside Zius as we walk down the brick pathway that I had followed him walk down just a few hours ago."Where are we going?"

"Well me and you are going to talk. But it looks like the hallway isn't the best place to have a conversation in." He shakes his head still remembering what older woman said.

I smile."Yeah."

We finally make it to the place where Zius wanted to take me. We walk all the way where it looks like the ground ends...This is where we teleported when he first brought me here. Its hard to believe that it was only months ago that I started attending this school. He to makes a unexpected and walk through the multi-colored flowers. We were in the front of the school were the garden club worked. Wow... The smell hits my nose just as it did before. I really like coming here.

"I hope you don't mind sitting in some flowers for a while. I just thought of this place being a good area to get things off of your mind." He looks back at me."It's something I do when I'm lost or confused."

"I can see why you do. The smell probably gets to people brain and unravels..." I step over some flowers, not wanting to crush them." the thoughts and problems."

He makes an small chuckle."That has to be the smartest thing you've ever said."

"If you weren't walking so fast I would've hit you already." I follow closely behind him as we trail through the flowers.

"...We don't have to go that far out." He stops and kneels down on one knee, spinning around to sit down on his butt. He pats the spot on the ground next to him."Sit."

I approach him and take my bag off first and then I sit down next to him."..Zius you don't have to talk to me. I know that you have a lot of work to get done and I don't want to stall you from completing it."

"I don't think you really have a choice but to talk to me. Especially when you run into me and start to bawl your eyes out. How couldn't anyone be concerned?" He leans back on his hands.

I sit Indian Style."I don't know...I just..."I sigh."I don't know."

Zius glances over."...I feel a little bad..."

I began to play with a flower in front of me. A pink one, the scent being watermelon."Why do you feel bad?"

"Because...I'm just now realizing that you probably don't have anyone to talk to. Do you?"

His words caught me off guard, causing me lose my breath a little."...Not really, but it's not like I have a lot of worries so I try to put them aside."

He nods to my words slowly as he look back ahead of him."You need to learn how to put yourself first sometimes...You always do it the opposite way. Helping someone elses problem when you still have your problems to deal with...If you ask me, it sounds like your running from them."

It was almost as if he could see right through me. Could it be a ability that I didn't know about?...No he would've been told me. Maybe he's just one of those people who can read people easily. Me on the other hand, have a horrible time reading people."...I-I guess you could say that...Never really thought of it as me running from them. But now that you mention it, I guess I really am cowering from my problems."

"..Why?"

"...Well I used to have the perfect family. A Mother and a Father who both loved me with all of their hearts. So that's why it was so hard to believe that she would've left us for another family...Well before all of that happened, I had never saw them fight. Matter of fact, me rarely hearing them fight led me to believe that maybe we were a perfect family." A small smile comes upon my face."She used to read me stories and sing me lullaby's for me to fall asleep to. She had a nice voice...Even Father said it too."

"So what happened?"

"One day...I came home from junior high and saw Father sitting at the table with all these mixed facial expressions. One being angry, the other being sad and lost. I asked him what was wrong and if I should call her to come and talk to him, but no. He allowed me to look through the whole house before he said anything. But finally he revealed to me that she...that she had left us and forgotten about us. I didn't want to believe him...Why would I?" I make a small cold chuckle."I thought we were suppose to be the perfect family...I sat at the table with him watching the clock click from seconds, to minutes, minutes turned into days, days turned into months...and months turned into years. I never saw her again. It made my emotions start to wilt about her. Every single happy thought that I had about her turned into hate and anger. I thought to myself...How could you do this to us? How could you leave behind memories that we made together."

I peer over my shoulder looking at him."But your probably thinking. How could you hate the person that brought you into this world? Especially when you and Donnie lost it." I look back at the flower I was picking at."...I didn't think about it like that at the time. The only thing I could picture in my mind was how she hurt us by doing this. So as time past on, him and I only thought of her as someone who we would try to forget... no matter how hard it was. We both agreed to forget. And that's what we did; Well that's what I did. Him on the other hand, just completely broke down."

"What do you mean?"

"He started to drink and sleep around. It was like he didn't care about me anymore and that I was just someone living in his house at that point. I could kind of understand where he was coming from and how he felt hurt, but why did I have to suffer because he was too? So I decided to move out and by that time, it was time for me to start looking for a college. So that's what we did. Archer, Donnie and I found a college that we could all attend."

"But...You always seemed like a happy kid, even when you were outside." The wind blew petals that had fallen from the flowers start to flow across the ground and through the air.

A small smile appears on my face."I had learned how to forget about my problems...That's probably why I always hold my problems aside and ignore them because I've been doing it for so long."

"So why were you crying in the office?" He asks.

"Well, there's another side to it...Not to long ago, maybe about some months back. I had a dream the first night I was brought here. I had been having these nightmares about all of those things trying to get me. You know...Well when I got here, I had a totally different dream. It was with my Mother. So of course I cried when I saw her and asked her why she left us...And that's when she revealed something shocking to me...That she had never left us for another family." I close my eyes as a tear comes down without warning." She told me that she died from an illness that she had for a while now. I suppose that it happened while I was at school. I had seen her that morning...she did look a little pale but she always had a smile and a laugh waiting to cheer me up so I couldn't tell. I didn't have to ask her why she didn't tell me ahead of time. I had already knew why myself...Her spirit was always the kind to want to make you happy and never make you sad. So she would never tell you things like that because she only wanted to enjoy the time she had remaining and make good lasting memories..."

"...Why'd your Father tell you another reason then?"

I let more tears fall as I wiped them away with the tissue. I sniff softly."She told me that he was hurt during that time and he wasn't thinking clearly. But I thought immediately that he was thinking of himself...However then I'm confused because part of me does know that he was trying to cover up the truth from me so that I wouldn't be as affected but then again I know that he also made up the lie so that he wouldn't be hurt as well. He didn't want to believe that the love of his life had just died."

"So does he know that you know?" He hit it right on the spot.

I shake my head."No...That's why I cried. Because when I think about it even more now, I don't think that he would of ever told me about it unless I figured it out myself. Maybe my Mother planned for it to happen like this. For her to come through a dream and tell me."

He sighs."...You do know that your going to have to talk to him?"

I nod."Yeah..."

"But I can relate to what your saying..."

I look over at him, our hair blowing lightly in the wind."How?"

"...I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumors already. About how my grandparents killed my Mother and my Father went to shit's creek and started to believe the wrong things."

I nod."Yeah I understand...How do you handle your problems?"

He shakes his head and looks up to the sky."I don't. I ignore them to the best of my ability. But eventually I might crack..."

I shift my eyes towards the ground and back to him. I smile lightly."I can be your crying pillow..."

He looks over at me and then smiles."Will you?"

I nod with a smile."I don't mind being covered in salt water either."

"I rarely cry. But you can be my support pillow." He suggest.

"Support pillow?" I say with a smile.

He nods."Yeah, I'll come to you when I need support and you'll come to me when you need to cry."

I laugh lightly."Are you being serious or not because I don't want to look dumb when I come to you with all my problems."

"No I'm being serious right now. If you promise to come to me with any problem you have then I'll promise you that I'll talk to you about any problem I have." His facial expression showed a smile, but I could tell that he was serious.

I look at him, my eyes traveling his face."..Zius your really unpredictable..." I say to myself."...I promise."

"...And I promise too."

* * *

We both fall backwards into the flowers and agree to spend the next hour looking at cloud shapes. My thoughts go to Genesis."Well, Zius I do have one more problem..."

He looks over, his head crushing flowers."What about?"

"...This girl named Genesis." I continue to look over at the clouds.

"..."He doesn't say anything at first, making me question if he was even listening.

"Zius..." I look over, sits up and pushes himself off the ground."...Hey where the hell are you off to?"

"I forgot about...some work I have to finish." He starts to walk through the flowers.

I sit of on my forearm and elbow."But we just agreed- Like literally 5 seconds ago that we would stay for an hour."

"I'm not going to get yelled at by my Father for looking at stupid clouds." What the hell?...What happened to him that fast through those 5 seconds?

"Zius...What's wrong? Did I offend you or something?" I roll around and push myself up." You said that we could talk to each other so that's what I'm doing."

"You didn't do anything. I just really need to finish some work up and I can't do that if I'm out here acting like a child when I have work to do Cloud." I could hear his voice growing some strength in it. What the fuck just happened?

"How are we acting like fucking kids when I just sat here and told you about everything?" I try to catch up with him but it's hard to match his speed.

"Because I have work I need to finish and us sitting here in the middle of the fucking grass like were in middle school seems kind of dumb, Don't you think? Look I'm sorry but I'm an adult now. And last time I checked adults didn't do things like that." He continues marching through the flowers at a good pace."See? I got fucking bird poop on my shoe now."

"Zius..." I glance down at his shoes then back at him."The last time I checked. You were the one who invited me out here...Why are you being such a dick all of a sudden?"

"...I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I need to get back inside." The atmosphere changed just that quickly from a good vibe to a bad one.

"Zius" He starts to ignore me and continues to walk."Turn around and listen to me."

"..."He continues to walk and ignore me as if the thing we both just agreed to was nothing.

"Zius...Got damn it! Turn around and fucking listen to me!" I grab his sleeve and turn him around with all my force. He spins around to my face as I angrily glare at him."Don't ignore me!"

He looks down at me with a angry but calm look. Almost like he couldn't bare to look at me."..."

"...Why the hell are you being such a jerk right now?"

"Because...I don't want to fucking talk right now. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" This was the coldest I had ever heard him talk to me.

"I just sat down over fucking there and poured my heart out to you!" I point to the spot of where we previously were." And now your being an asshole for no reason!"

"...I have a reason." He says nonchalantly."

"Well tell me why so I can understand because right now I'm so fucking confused." I say with a sarcastic tone.

"...Maybe because I don't want to hear what your saying anymore...Your acting like you understand what I went through. When your problem and mines are different. You don't understand anything about my life and you never will. Now will you just fucking back off of it?" I step back and my eyes look over his face. My emotions were still angry but now hurt was something I felt too.

"...S-So why'd you tell me that-"

"Because I wanted you to feel good about yourself." He says with no emotion.

"...You wanted me to feel good about myself?...But we just sat over there and promised to talk to each other about anything..." My eyes start to get watery. How could he say that?...I trusted you and all he says is that he did it because you felt sympathy for me.

"Well when you said you wanted to talk. I thought you actually wanted to talk about something I could feel sorry for." He crosses his arms and shrugs."But it's whatever. You thought it was something serious and whatever you want to believe is what you want to believe."

My eyes travel across his face. I was in total disbelief...What the hell happened?...He just turned into somebody I didn't recognize. This wasn't the Zius I knew."...Are all of my problems that I've ever told to you like this one too?"

He looks around and sighs."Can we speed this up? I've got to really get some work done."

Then that's when it feels like something inside of me shatters. I feel one of my tears fall down..."...Fine. I apologize for wasting your time..."

He looks me in my eyes. His dark red eyes piercing me with "Cloud...You should be heading to your next class about now."

"Yeah...I should..." I start to walk back over to grab my bag on the ground. I kneel down on my knees and open my bag up roughly. I begin to angrily throw all of my books out and papers. He rushes over to me.

"What are you doing?" He looks down at me.

I continue to feel tears fall."...Returning your shit." I take everything out and throw the bag at him. He catches it and holds it in shock.

"...Cloud your going to need to use something to carry your stuff. Here." He tries to hold it back out to me.

I ignore him and put all of my books and papers all in one pile. I pick it up and manage to stand with all of this heavy shit in both hands. I turn around and walk up to him."..Don't fucking talk to me ever again...Have a fucking fantastic day, Mr. Slaughter." I march through the flowers with anger and hurt. What just happened? We were talking like how friends should but then everything just turned to shit. Complete shit...It wasn't my fault that he turned angry on me in that one second. We did promise each other to talk about our problems together. So why was he acting like I had just crossed the boundaries of something...I don't know...Zius, why did you have to become a dick all of a sudden? I didn't want to yell at him like that...I was hurt and angry so I started to say what I felt. Something must of made him mad in order for him to make a scene like the one before. Damn it, How are we suppose to be able to tell each other things if you can't even tell your problems?...I continue walking until I get to the door. With my books in hand, I lean on the door to push it open, but before I push it all the way open. I glance a quick look behind me to see that he was gone. He wasn't in the middle of the field anymore and I didn't hear him run...Damn it Zius.

I walk inside the school and sigh in deeply only to release it back out. This has to be considered the worst day ever...I look over to the clock. And it's only 10:50. Time for me to meet Genesis...My day only keeps getting better.

* * *

The squeak sound comes from the rust that had started on the metal, causing the door to open slower. I push it open with my back and turn around to walk before the door closes. But before I can look up, I hear a female's voice.

"Cloud where have you been? You made me think that you were ditching me." Genesis walks over to me and puts her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry. I...had some things I had to get taken care of in the office." I nod my head back at the door, in reference to the office.

"Oh I forgot that you were getting some stuff done."She takes the fake angry face off and replaces it with a smile, but if fades into confusion when she looks down at my book and papers in hand."What happened to the cute bag you had earlier?"

I look down at the stack I had in my hand, reminding me of our...I guess our first official fight. I mumble under my breath."I returned it to the asshole..."

"The asshole?...Who?"

I look up at her and shake my head."...Just some stupid asshole."

She shrugs lightly and turns around, arms wide open."It's a good thing that I've got chorus. Otherwise, I wouldn't of been able to get in here." She takes her key out of suit jacket pocket.

I walk over to a nearby old wooden desk and place my books down."They gave you a key?"

"You bet your ass they did." She throws the key in the air and leaps forward to catch it."No one's in the class during this time of day though. It's mostly around 6 that they start rehearsals."

"Oh you did tell me about that. You have to get me a ticket to a show sometime." I walk over to another desk and leap onto it to sit.

She raises an eyebrow as she continues to throw the key into the air, sometimes missing it."You want to come to a show?"

"Sure it seems like something I wouldn't mind checking out. Plus since your a good singer."

"Aw Thanks Cupid but I'm just average. If you heard Gabrielle's voice then you would probably faint." She makes a small smirk." She's the leader in my chorus group.

I smile too."Because she sounds so good?"

She makes a quick laugh, but it costs her from catching the key that had just hit the marble floor."Good? Haha that's a good one." She bends down and picks up the key."She sounds like one of those dumb princesses off of those Disney movies."

"Which kind of princess?"

"Snow White or either when the villains want to sing too. But somehow she managed to get a spot on the chorus team when we totally heard something different other than a good tune come from her mouth. Our choir instructor heard an Angels voice or whatever he said. But yeah...he ended making her the leader of the choir team." She shrugs.

"Your voice has the potential for you to be the Choir leader." She sounded pretty good...Way too good for her to be in the back and singing along with everyone else.

She looks at me."You think?"

I nod."Mhm. You shouldn't be mixed up with a group of people singing along with them when your voice sounds that good."

"I thought about it at first, to be the leader of the group..."She admits.

"So what happened?"

"Well, they told us that the leader had to do a whole lot more traveling, as if we don't already travel enough. Going from one place to another can be tiring." She walks over to a desk and hops onto the chair first and then the table. She keeps her balance by holding her arms out." So that's kind of why."

"Kind of? Traveling should be a fun thing not something you should dread." I look at her."Unless you've been doing it your whole life. Then it's understandable."

She shakes her head, still focusing on her balance."No it's not that...You might not believe me if I tell you this."

My head goes to the side, as in that's bull shit."I'm your friend. Come on tell Mr. Cupid what it is."

She looks up and giggles."Your getting so comfortable being called that now. Aren't you?"

I shrug my shoulders."I don't really have a choice but to adjust to it. I'll be called it anyways."

"It's just...that I didn't accept it because-"

I put my hand up to interrupt her."Wait so you did get accepted?"

She jumps off the desk and makes a good landing."Whoo...That would of been a bad thing if I had fallen." She looks over and sees that I'm still waiting for a response. "And yes I had been accepted."

I grip the chipped edges of the desk."Genesis...Why didn't you accept it? This would've been a great opportunity for you. To travel over countries and compete with other people. Is it to late to join?"

She shrugs her shoulders so carefree."Hell if I know."

I sigh."Well, why didn't you accept it? Was it to much money? Or were the places to far to get to and your parents wanted to be able to reach you?"

"No. I just didn't want to do it because of some things...or I guess particularly some people." She says in a softer tone.

"What?" All of these thoughts rush to my head. "Did someone threaten you not to join it or something?" I say aloud.

Genesis begins to say something but is alerted by my words."Haha what?"

I kind of feel stupid and embarrassed now that I said it."...It could of happened...Anyways what was the reason before I blurted that out?"

She puts one foot in front of the other in a shy way. Making steps inside the marble squares on the ground."...It's because of someone that I didn't go."

"Someone?..." My memories of me and Mr. Harcko's conversation soon drift back into my mind."Totter?"

She looks up at me with her usual cool expression but I could depict some sadness in her eyes too."...To be honest, it's not Totter this time."

"It's not Totter?..." Does that mean what Mr. Harcko was saying is true?..."He's suppose to be your boyfriend right?"

She stays silent and looks down at the ground slowly."..."

"Right?" I ask once again.

"...No." She walks over with her shoes making a click against the marble floor. She leaps onto a desk next to me and looks over at my confused face. "Cloud I haven't been completely honest with you about this whole Totter situation."

I look at her with a shocked expression. I try not to make it visible though but I failed at it."What do you mean?"

Her eyes fall to the floor."...Would you hate me if I showed you?"

"Would I hate you? No...Of course I wouldn't. I can't hate you when you tell me the truth." Was she going to show me a picture of the guy that Mr. Harcko showed me too? Or would she tell me a different explanation?...Whatever it is. I just want her to be comfortable when she tells me.

She stands up and sighs a short breath. She seems a little nervous about whatever she is about to show me...I watch her carefully as she turns around and steps in front of me. And I mean...Close in front of me."...G-Genesis..."

Her eyes look into my brown eyes as if she had to make a split decision at the moment before anymore suspicion came upon her. She then unexpectantly leans forward, without warning and plants one on my lips. My eyes stay wide open as her eyes fall naturally and normally into the kiss. Her lips were soft and smooth as she melted even more onto me. Her chest leaning onto me as she placed her petite hand onto mine that was trembling. The room temperature turned from a warm into a hot boiling lava filled room. And it wasn't because of this kiss, it was because of the guilt that I felt run over me. It trickled down my spine which sent shivers down. I was shocked and confused so I sat there as she tried to make the kiss appear as if she were really into it. Although I could feel her forcing herself when she started to open her mouth up to try to get a french kiss. I wouldn't lie, I kind of felt turned on by this situation that had unfolded before me. But I wasn't the normal kind of turned on like 'Wow I need to finish this kiss' it was more like 'Why is she kissing me?'. It wasn't the way a usual young adult male would feel. Any other guy in my shoes right now would of started to kiss back but I couldn't get into it. I knew that I didn't like her this type of way and only as a friend so maybe that was it...I truthfully hope that is the reason because I refuse to think about any other options that it could be.

She tries to pry my mouth open again with her wet tongue as she starts to move her hand up and down my forearm. I can't do this anymore. I mumble during the kiss and move my head away.

"What are you doing?" She leans back in front of my face as I try to move my head side to side to block her kisses. She starts to breath onto my neck and cheek."Cloud stop turning your head..."

"No..." I say out of breath. I guess I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing when she kissed me."I-I can't do this..."

She smiles quickly but returns to pecking my cheeks as she gets closer to my lips again."Why?..."

"I just can't Genesis...It doesn't feel right." I grab her arms in order to grab her attention so she could stop kissing me."This isn't right..." I hang my head down towards the ground."I'm sorry Genesis..."

"Cloud come on..." I feel her loosen her muscles."...I thought you told me you weren't gay."

I shake my head and look up at her."I'm not gay Genesis."

She breaks her wrists out of my weak grip with force."Then why won't you kiss me back? That's not what a normal straight guy would do Cloud!"

I sigh and push my hair back from my face."Can I not be a normal friend and support you? Why would I have to be a homo for me to be able to give you advice?"

She crosses her arms and looks at me with little anger."...Cloud are you turned on right now?"

I furrow my eyebrows and squint my eyes."Excuse me?"

"Were you turned on when I kissed you and rubbed your arm? Like if I asked to fuck you right now that you would be all for it. That kind of turned on."She had a bit of edge to her voice.

I shift my eyes to the floor."W-Well I was somewhat turned on but I don't think you asking me that would make me want to...do it." I look back up when a thought comes to my mind." But that should just mean to you at this point that maybe I only thought of you as a friend and I wouldn't just do that with you."

She rolls her eyes."Cloud when I kissed you. I knew you were going to push me off since you literally were lost in thought, probably thinking about what your 'Boyfriend' was going to say about this once you told him."

"...My b-boyfriend?..." I sigh."Genesis, How many time do I need to tell you that I'm not into guys?"

"So..." She puts her hands together and nods." Your telling me that your not into the guy that pulled your tie until you both were an inch from each other's face."

My eyes shift to the door past her. The door that I walked through when Zius said those words...I had planned on spending the day with him watching the clouds, but because he was being a asshole, he was now banned from talking to me."...No I'm not into him...And his name is Zius."

She throws her hands in the air and hits her thigh on the way back down and turns around. She turns back around quickly."Cloud! Are you kidding me right now? Your honestly sitting here and telling me that you don't like the guy?"

"Yes, now Genesis can we go to another topic?...Maybe one about Totter and why I've heard from a little birdy that you have a fake boyfriend." I didn't mean to say it like that but if I hadn't brought that up then she would of never stopped talking about this whole homosexual thing. Damn, obviously if I were an homo then I would be able to admit it to myself.

She puts her hands on her hips and her face becomes one of a denial."...Totter's real. Alright?"

"Well what I've heard is that, Totter is fake and the boyfriend that you said before is fake also...Listen Genesis if you would just admit it then I won't be angry."

"Who told you that he was fake?...He could be real!" Her tone starts to become a little higher.

"He 'could be'?" I quote.

Her eyes dart across my face in a panic for mistakenly saying the wrong thing."He is real...He's not fake! He's just not my boyfriend anymore!"

I don't say anything for a moment, not wanting to say something wrong. Because anything that comes out of my mouth could make her not want to answer anything else."Then why did you kiss me?"

She steps back with her hands still on her hips. Maybe she was contemplating her thoughts before she said them as well."...Maybe because I wanted to clarify if you were a raging homo or not. I have my answer now."

I shake my head in disappointment from going right back to the topic I wanted to avoid."How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a homo?"

"You can say it as many times as you want but it's not convincing by the things you and him do. You do also know that it's not normal to do that right?"

As soon as I'm about to reply to that I cut my self off from another thought about convincing her that I'm not gay but I could see what she was doing. Trying to switch this on me. She had kept bringing this up to avoid the question and I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out."Yes I know its not normal...But then again its also not normal for you to kiss me when you have a boyfriend."

Genesis stops talking and her determination leaves her eyes, which is replaced with a little fear, as she tries to search for a better comeback."I already told you...We broke up. There. Happy? You know now."

I narrow my eyes."Why are you getting angry at me? All I wanted to know was if you guys were still a couple and why I keep hearing this rumor pop up." That wasn't actually true though. The only person to tell me about this was Mr. Harcko. Sometimes lying comes in handy...Just sometimes. Not all the time.

"...Fine. Alright Alright...I'll tell you the truth." She walks from in front of me and walks near some desk and takes a seat."...I don't know who spread this rumor about Totter not being real but it's probably the girls that I used to 'think were my friends'...Dumb broads." She mumbles but enough for me not to hear."Totter is real and the guy in the Christmas photo isn't him at all. That's just some random guy who dyed his hair red for the party."

Okay, so at the moment this sounds somewhat similar to what Mr. Harcko was saying."So why'd you post that onto your account and say that it's Totter?"

"Because..."She rest her head on her hands as he slouched onto the cold wooden desk."Me and him were in a fight at the time and I knew that if I did something like that then I could piss him off...It's dumb now that I think about it but I started to tell everyone that Totter dyed his hair red and that also pissed him off because people were always confused on who was my boyfriend." She looks up at my confused face."The color of his hair changes his appearance dramatically which makes it hard to tell."

I nod slowly."So the two Totter's that I've heard about are actually one?"

"Yeah, and now everyone thinks that I'm this psycho bitch that makes up boyfriends and tries to cry in front of new guys that come to the classroom." She rolls her eyes."And as usual, everyone believes it..."

My eyes cast down towards the floor as I was easily persuaded into believing that too."...I'm sorry Genesis...Have you ever showed him to anyone else? Totter?"

She shakes her head."No...I used to tell the girls about him but I don't think that they believed me. He does go here but I never had this urgent need to want to show him around to any friends of mine. Maybe because we were always in arguments."

"Well didn't any of his guy friends stop and say 'Guys stop he is real. He's right here'."I try to make my voice deepen so that I could fit the buff and tough guy image of what I supposed his friends looked like.

She makes a small smile at my horrible impersonation."No because most of the boys are the boyfriends of the girls so if they were to look as if they were helping me out then they would get mad at them. But something that I don't understand is why these guys stuck by their sides."

"For the same reason Totter stuck by your side when you were confused on who to pick. Maybe they stay because some- not all of them but some actually care for the girl."

Her eyes stare down at the desk as she thinks about what I said."I never really looked at it like that..."

"Not a lot of people do. Most people assume that they only stay with those kinds of girls for popularity and vice versa but sometimes they really like each other." I stare down at my feet as I swing them playfully. I look up at her smiling softly at me."What?"

She shakes her head."He's a lucky guy to have you."

"...Who's lucky?" I stop swinging my feet.

"Zeus or whatever his name is." She shrugs. I've noticed how much she shrugs and she probably does it when she doesn't realize it.

"...It's Zius." My eyes fall back down to a spot on the floor."And he doesn't deserve to have me."

She raises an eyebrow."What are you talking about?"

"...We had a fight before I got here. A dumb fight one. And he won't tell me why he got angry so I told him not to talk to me ever again." Zius why are you being such an ass?...I kept asking myself why he was acting this way but no matter how many times the question wandered around in my head. I knew that the only person that held to the answer to the question was the dick himself.

"Wow...That escalated quickly. How angry did he get for you to say that because just like usual it's probably just one of those daily arguments you guys have."

"Daily arguments?" I question.

"Yeah, you both have these really adorable arguments everyday which usually ends up with him teasing you." She giggle at my face. My face was starting to become slightly embarrassed."You probably don't notice that you two do stuff like that."

I shake my head."Well obviously not, otherwise I would've stopped it a long time ago. Plus this time it wasn't one of those 'Daily Arguments' it was more like 'Fuck you and your feelings' type of fight. I told him about some things that meant a lot to me and he just interrupted me and got up. He went on and on about him having to all of a sudden finish some important work. A pet peeve of mine is for someone to ignore me when I know they hear me so I spun him around and told him to tell me and then...he just started saying a lot of hurtful things to me. So in return, I took out all of my belongings and threw him back his bag-"

"Hold on." She smiles."His bag?...The cute bag you had earlier?"

My face soon starts to deepen in its redness. I'm sure she could see it now."...Y-Yeah. It was his..."

She continues smiling and shakes her head."Alright...Continue."

With my cheeks still feeling a little rosy, I try to continue."And I told him never to fucking talk to me again and to have a great day."

She leans up and stretches, spreading her arms out wide."I really do hope that this is just a phase you guys are going through because when you two aren't together it's now become a little weird. I'm used to seeing his face pop up in the door and making the lame 'gun click move' and you waving in embarrassment of why he was doing that. And without that it won't be the same in the mornings."

"Well starting now...You-...We'll have to get used to it because I refuse to be the one to apologize for anything. Especially when I did nothing wrong...At least I don't think I did."

"...Well, I hope he's the one to say something then because obviously I can already see that were going to have Mr. Cupid being the feminine one in this relationship waiting for him to say something first." She smiles.

I smile and shake my head."Then I'll continue not saying anything because there is no relationship anyways."

And from that day on me and Zius haven't talked. We sometimes saw each other in the hall way but we wouldn't talk to each other. We'd just exchange glances and continue one with our day. I'll admit that not having him around sometimes can be a drag and boring but I have the guys so that feeling leaves quickly anyways. And sometimes I wonder about what he's doing or if he is ever going to come around to talking to me but sadly, that day has yet to come. Donnie still visits me and him but he just does it separately. As in he visits him one night and then me. He says that this whole argument thing has to come to a stop because just like how Genesis said, he also said that the two of us not talking made an awkward and angry vibe float in the air. He asked how we started ignoring each other a month ago and why we weren't talking and I told him the whole story. From the beginning to end, including the things going on with my Father and Mother. But luckily, I had Donnie on my side or so I thought. He said that he understood me and all and of why I was angry but that maybe Zius was having a hard time coming to clue with some things. He also made another comment that stuck to my brain. Don told me that I was acting the same way he and Archer were. But I tried ignored that thought, thinking that it had to be a load of bull...But lately I have been thinking that in a way we were some what similar. The facts were there, we were arguing because of something Zius wasn't telling me, I told him never to talk to me again and we were ignoring each other, just like Donnie and Archer. The comparison worried me a little. It's not that I didn't want to not ever talk to him again, but I wanted him to come forth and tell me why he acted that way. My feelings towards the whole situation still hurt even though it had been a month in a half and whatever had cracked inside of me that day was slowly on it's way to being repaired. I only wish that it would hurry up because feeling like you could break down and cry if you thought about it made it that much worse.


End file.
